My Heart Explodes
by XMinerCobra
Summary: A series of fluffs, drabbles and one-shots, long or short of our favorite Creeper in a hoodie somehow gets out of her game and lives with a boy who's always alone. Watch as they try falling in love, one way or another terribly random way. Hope you guys like it, no flames for OCXCupa, please.
1. Bombs

Bombs

* * *

 **Hello folks! This is fic is a series of one shots I could think of that are shorter than last time on TobyXCupa or officially OCXCupa.**

 **I got bored. Wanted to leave my mark here with a hundred reviews at least. Imagine this fic takes place of Toby dumped the game after doing it so no Silica and Andr, just these two, hope that's an imporvement. Gaby is still here though wanting those babies.**

 **I deleted the last one (the third damn time I deleted a Minecraft fic) because I was beginning to get unhappy with it. It took my time off me so I didn't wanna continue it if the more I wrote, the more I hated. I had this problem in my head for days so I just decided to. So, here you go. Sorry for deleting the last fic if you liked it but I needed it shorter and the fic wouldn't cut it.**

 **Without said, STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Cupa." Toby spoke at the hallway

"What?"

"Why the hell are you holding explosives?" The girl had a million bombs in her arms, "Scratch that, HOW did you get explosives?"

The girl frowned for a bit, "I...uh...needed to...um..." She then sighed, "I wanted to them up in the backyard."

"W-Why?" Toby questioned, "I know you're a Creeper and all but sometimes your desires are ILLEGAL in places not your home!" He then grabbed a bomb, "How the hell did you even get these?" He inspected it.

"I met this guy in a alley, said he wanted had 'stuff' a girl like me could use." Cupa then shrugged, "Said what I would like this powder he had but then he had bombs also! I bought those instead but he seemed happy either way."

"What. Did. You. Pay. Him. With?"

"Oh yeah, here's your wallet." She went to her extremely short short's pockets, "Might find a few bucks gone..."

"Uh..." He grabbed it and slumped down, "I was saving..."

"Are you mad?" She asked him with concern.

"No, I'm not. I'm just...alright, I really am fucking pissed." He admitted, "But I won't lash out at you."

"Sorry." She apologized, "I bet the guy in the alley is gone by now, won't get a refund."

"No shit." He nudged her, "I can't be mad at my best friend forever."

"Hehehehe." Cupa giggled profusely, "I'm too adorable to be hated."

"Plus you're my only friend." Toby added before grabbing the bomb he took, "What are we to do with these?"

"What are we gonna do with these? Any ideas?"

"Hmm...I got one."

* * *

"Lalalala." A man in an alley went out of whatever hole he went from, "Time to get kids hooked on some-hey." He looked at the round balls around his feet, "Free inventory, maybe there is a go-"

Boom.

* * *

 **HELLO AUDIENCE! (No Tobuscus rape accusation joke here)**

 **I hope you guys like this. I know there's no backstory in why Cupa's here nut hope you like it. Toby is a character I made to be her ultimate partner throughout whatever fic I make that isn't dumb.**

 **Hope this get a hundred reviews at least. I really need to make my mark here.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	2. Thunder

Thunder

* * *

 **Hey guys! After the first chapter I decided to do another one. If you complain these are short, I just write a scenario and put them in it. If you complain there is no backstory, I'll just say somehow Cupa came out of his game and Toby and his mom learned to cope.**

 **Also his mom wants them to have kids and her grandbabies, oh god.**

 **Maybe Toby's mom will show up, I dunno.**

 **Review, need all the support because I deleted so many of my fics, my esteem went down 25% every time. I know it seems like a dick move to delete t without telling you guys so I'm sorry because I had didn't think through it.**

 **Also, remember the 'ACCEPTS REQUESTS' part of the description.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"W-Wah!" Cupa woke up from her sleep when a sound of crashing occurred, "Toby, wake up." She began shaking the boy who slept next to her (it was casual sleeping, okay).

"What is it?" He groaned out, rubbing his eyes, "Middle of the night, Cupa go back to sleep."

"It's a storm outside! Can't you see?" He looked at the window and found she was right, it was finding and raining, "I need your help!"

"Let me guess, you have a a fear for thunder?"

"You are totally wrong! I need help with getting struck by lightning!" She pleaded, "I NEED to get hit by lightning!"

"W-What?" He blinked in realization, "Oh yeah, back in your game when you get hit by lightning you get some kind of upgrade."

"Of course! I never got struck by lightning and I saw millions of other Creepers done it but I never! I need to feel like what it feels like."

"First off, the moment you get hit a million volts will enter your body either killing you or paralyzing a body part forever because you ARE NOT A CREEPER!" He yelled at her, "HOW IS GETTING HIT BY LIGHTNING A GOOD IDEA?!"

"Well, I'm half Creeper also. You never know if you tried it before!" She exclaimed.

"Should I jump into lava so I could experience how being burnt alive feels like? Or maybe I should go hang myself and tell you on how my oxygen was being sliced from my throat?" Toby deadpanned, "I am not helping you get struck by lightning!"

"Okay, I'm going outside!" Cupa pouted and went towards the window, Toby tried protesting but the girl wouldn't listen, "Bad idea he says, I'll show him..." She climbed up onto the roof, rain pouring on her as wind brushed against her body, "Being hit by lightning is not stupid."

"Cupa!" The boy called out to her from his window, "Get down there!"

"No!" She refused in a child's voice, "I don't wanna!" She continued to climb until she reached the top, "Oh Notch, please pet me get struck by electricity so I can become super awesome!"

"Ugh!" The boy then went out through the window after her, "I swear to god..." He climbed towards the stop, "Escalating is hard..."

"C'mon, where are you?" The girl on the roof searched around for any bolt conjured through the clouds, "I need to be hit-Toby?" She saw him crawl onto the roof with a weak look on his face towards her.

"I'm not physically fit to do this!" He muttered to himself, "Oh fuck." His body began slipping, "NO. NO. NO. NO." He grabbed onto the ledge as his arms began failing, "WHY AM I SUCH A WIMP!" He screamed out, waiting to meet incredible pain.

Then he felt it.

He felt a pair of hands grab his, pulling him up, "Don't worry! I won't let you fall!" To their horror, she was being pulled down with him, "Oh dear. WAAAAAAH!"

They slid down, falling to their agonizing doom, their screams being drowned out by the storm.

Until they landed on the grass though.

"Oh." She said, patting herself comfortable, "We were a only a few feet down-" Suddenly, they were startled when lightning struck the top of the house where she was earlier, "Dammit."

"How convenient that the universe itself decided to rub salt in you're wounds. You know there was a very high chance you would have died." Toby told her as they still laid on the ground, "Lucky I was there."

"To save you."

"I-It was raining." He stated nervously. She laughed before scotching over next to him, "Hey, what are you-"

She kissed his cheek likely, his eye twitched, "What. WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Thanks for at least trying to." They remained in the rain for a bit before finally crawling inside later after he stopped screaming.

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS IT. HARDER TO WRITE.**

 **You can PM me and give me a fluff you guys can write yourselves and I'll post it here, credit and all.**

 **Also I might run out of ideas. Each chapter isn't canon to the other unless I say so, which I like. Gives me freedom.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	3. Practice

Practice

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope the readers from the last fic read this one because my esteem is dying. It really is, badly. I need those requests also, my mind runs out of ideas quickly.**

 **My ass is so tired right now, it ain't funny.**

 **Review, favorite and follow guys! Your support is always welcome even if I never have any in both the internet and real life!**

 **Ha ha. It's so hot where I am that we are all dying slowly.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Hey." The two were at school, the day was ending and Toby was busy fixing whatever he had in his bag, "Are you done yet?"

"Yup!" Cupa tugged on her hoodie over her uniform, picking up her bag in the process, "You ready to go back to mom?"

"Why do you calk mom your mom? She's never even adopted you."

"Eh. She acts like more of a mom to me than anyone's ever been, even if she wants her grandbabies early." She stated, "Love her either way."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, "She's always been like that, with me and trying to have a romance, she even paired me with a dead squirrel once, roadkill." He shivered at the memory, "She wants me to date but I'm not boyfriend materiel."

"Why aren't you?" She tilted her head in confusion, "You're kinda hot for your age."

"Well...I'm not that good in the social parts, like I can Donald Trump level of psychotic, be forgetful, unsupportive, you were wrong about me being hot though, nobody bats an eye at me, I'm annoying a bit and..." He rubbed his black hair, "I'm not a good kisser."

"Good kisser?"

"I heard that women are likely to turn down men who aren't good with...you know." He licked his lips to emphasize his points, "A virgin's gonna die a virgin here."

"I thought you know how to kiss well, all that hentai you read and all." She mentioned and he turned red faster than Batman v Superman's box office money falling down.

"H-How did you know?" He stammered, "Did you look through my history?"

"I didn't know how a 'Google' works, ended up on the history part, clicked whatever. I can't stop reading!" He sighed in response, "But really, thought you would learn what to do on a date by now."

"Well I-I'm not good! I'm not good at anything." There was a silence for a bit, "Why do you have a perverted look on your face?" Cupa had the most lewd expression ever made.

"How about you practice kissing?" She suggested, "Like a pillow or a mirror?"

"It doesn't work that way. I can't tell where the lip starts or ends, I don't know how to feels, I don't-" He felt lips press against his, the boy's heart rate skyrocketed and his mind went blank when the girl was kissing him. Toby finally regained conscious when she separated from him finally.

"See, practice." He stared at her, speechless, "You okay?"

"Y-You...h-huh...k-kiss...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The boy screamed out, clutching his head, "DID YOU JUST-GAH!" He fell on the floor only to pick himself back up, "Holy FUCK!"

"Are you okay?" She asked him as he was hyperventilating, "Did I surprise you a bit?"

"Why...did...you...do...that?" He gasped out, "You did it without any warning!"

"Well you needed practice. I know you more than YOU know yourself and you wouldn't do it. Sorry if I scared you." She looked at him, "You have soft lips."

"I know about the practice part but geez!" He sat back down, "My first kiss is gone." The boy solemnly looked down as thoughts went through his head. The girl noticed how much trouble he was in before having regret set in.

"Sorry about it then. Shouldn't have done that." Cupa apologized, "W-We should go home and forget this happen." She tried walking away towards the door, when she tried twisting the doorknob a hand grabbed hers before she could, "Hmm?"

She turned around to look at Toby who had a nervous look on his face, "Cupa." He gulped, "C-Can we practice some more? Please?" He had a look in his eyes he just needed this.

The girl blinked, "R-Really?" She could not be hearing what she was hearing, "Well, we already did it, so...okay. Better be quick about it though because mom's waiting for us back at home." The sunset lit the room as they inched closer to each other's before their lips met again.

"Ah...ah..." Their 'practice' evolved into full blown make out session, Toby grabbed her sides and pulled her towards him, their bodies pressing against each other as they continued, "Toby~"

They left trails of saliva between every kiss, their breaths becoming more hot with every time. Right now, both of them didn't care what was going om just wanted each other.

"Hmmmmm. Cupa..." Toby's head went down towards her neck and began leaving a trail of kisses down, making her gasp out as he stroke her hair with his hand, his other tried unzipping her hoodie.

"T-Toby!" She began moaning, "M-More-"

"Hey kids! School's done!" They stopped and saw by the door was the janitor, "Everyone's left and I don't want you guys making a bugger mess to clean up." He went away and they let go of each other, blushing in embarrassment. They saw the sun was coming down.

"Um..." Toby spoke up, "Wanna continue our 'practice' at home?" He asked her with a naughty look on his face.

"Okay." She zipped up back her hoodie, "Hope that hentai taught you something else besides kissing." Cupa trailed her fingers up his chest, making him shiver.

"Alright, okay." He replied as he picked up his bag.

* * *

"Never knew kids each so fast." Gaby, Toby's mother said as she continued to eat what her son made, "They gotta learn to savor it, roll with the tastes." She looked up and the ceiling was shaking along with the light.

"What's going on up there? A mini earthquake?" The woman wondered which room it came from, "No, that leads to my room...the bathroom's that way...then the room it's coming from is-"

"CUPA!"

"AH~ AH~ AH~"

She jumped when she heard the screams echo around the house, Gaby wanted to run up there then the realization hit her, "Finally I'm getting those grandbabies, yeeeesssssss." The mother then went towards the fridge from the kitchen and took out a cold one, "You did it Gaby."

The rest of the night was passion and drinking, the best kind of night.

* * *

 **I HOPE I DO NOT GET REPORTED FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I realized there was no romance for the last two chapters and only 33 something people read this by now, I'm depressed.**

 **I need a beer, get drunk with Gaby. Remember any chapter is not canon also it's a sequel to the last one. Maybe this is.**

 **Also no lemons even thought this borders on lemons at so many times. I keep changing the fucking description because I am so unhappy with each one.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	4. Job

Job

* * *

 **Hey guys! See the silent viewers like this fic so I'll write at least until twenty moments between them. Then I'll move to the next project I'm been working on which is Fate/stay night.**

 **At least twenty moments...at least twenty then I'm done with them. I don't wanna let Cupa and Toby go. It's like that bond and friendship and just to see them disappear is heartbreaking.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Toby?" Cupa peeked at the couch, "There you are." She saw her husband on it, his head down, "Hey, what's wrong?" She sat next to him.

"Didn't get a job." The young man muttered under his breath, "For the fiftieth time, I didn't get it."

"Hey, it isn't that much-" She then thought about it, "Oh yeah, it's been fifty time already. Time sure flies fast."

"Ugh. You got a job, mom has one, who's the most useless person in this world? This guy." He slumped down in shame, "I'm a failure..."

"You're not, you just need to keep trying."

"I tried everything! I tried being a cashier, a window cleaner, the janitor back at school, even a cook and I got fired." His wife gasped in shock, "Turns out my food is not quality."

"N-Not quality?! NOT QUALITY?!" Cupa repeated with an offended look, "I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND MAKE THE SQUIRM IN THEIR INSIDES.

"Look, I'm still gonna try getting a job and-"

"No." She grabbed his mouth, "They don't deserve you. Me and mom could handle the money."

"Wait, you want me to be a househusband?" Toby gave her an odd look, "In this economy, the only way you'll be in upper middle class is being like mom, not blowing stuff up will pay bills."

"But I love blowing stuff up for a job!" Cupa exclaimed, "They respect me there for doing everything fast!"

"Through destruction?" She nodded enthusiastically and he sighed, "Now I really do feel like a piece of shit." The young lady felt bad for him that all his efforts were for nothing and patted his back.

"Hey."

"Hmm-" Her husband was pecked in the lips by herself, "Cupa..."

"Don't call yourself a piece of shit because you aren't. I don't care if you're a loser, the king of the universe, or even literal piece of shit. No matter whatever or wherever you are, I love you. Got that?" She looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Sure..." His answer was quite unclear, "Why did you say that?"

"Existentialism. You don't need a job, all you need is a cute wife who loves you and a mom who accepts you. Nothing more, nothing less." She kissed him again, "Now, before I help yo get a job you gotta 'help me with something' first."

"W-What's that?" He felt her whispers against his ear and he turned red, "Oh god..."

"C'mon, before Gaby hears us." Cupa grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs, Toby didn't ask for this.

He didn't want her or him to explode in a not literal way.

* * *

 **OH GOD THIS IS SO M RATED RIGHT NOW!**

 **I'll resume to go back to their awkward teenage friendship love for each other, still in the same setting because I love them so much.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	5. Senpai

Senpai

* * *

 **Hey guys! Not even a hundred views and we're still going.**

 **I love you guys, only people who like me here and you're still here. Thank you so much and when I'm done with this, I'll eat a muffin as a party celebration for us.**

 **Yay...a party, just for me and me alone. Woo.**

 **Ah, let's get on with the show. I'm alone in real life so I'll put the muffin in the fridge.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Hey senpai!" Cupa went towards Toby who was covering his face with his book as they walked through the school hall, "Why are you ignoring me senpai?"

After a unfortunate bet between them, the main gist now that the girl began calling him her senpai from now on for the next few days and she was really getting into the role.

Like, she REALLY getting into it, it got on his nerves.

"Can you stop calling me senpai? I'm calling the bet off." He told her, "People are giving me weird looks." The people around them gave them odd looks before walking away awkwardly.

"Senpai, are you getting bothered with me?"

"You're the older one here." He muttered, "But really, are you doing this to spite me?"

"Yup senpai, yup I am." She replied in a very smug tone, "Can you help me with my homework? Please, senpai?" The girl gave a pleading look.

"Are you serious or is this part of the senpai thing?"

"I'm serious, senpai."

"Are you integrating the act into the actual request? Dear god..." Toby went on his knees, "Someone strike me down here and now."

"C'mon senpai, we gotta get to work!" Cupa began dragging him towards the library.

* * *

"Now, I think that's how it goes? I dunno." The two were busy looking through the text but seems like the boy had more problems learning than the person who asked him to help in the first place.

"Uh...senpai?"

"Not now, I'm...argh. This one's hard to crack." He grabbed his head, "Let me see...no not there...no, NO, NO-sorry." He whispered the last parts, "Library. Whoops."

"You alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I gonna answer this by myself, no help." Toby told her, "Got me-" She suddenly hugged him, "What are you doing?"

"If senpai needs my help, I'll give it!" Cupa said with determination (it fills you with determination), "Now, what are you having trouble at?"

"This, this, everything. I don't think well." The depressing voice was real, "I'm nothing."

"Nothing bad. Forgot to add the 'bad' part." She corrected him, "Here, I'll help." The girl touched her hands against his, "Got it?"

"R-Right." Toby got his hands off hers, "Guess you're my senpai now." She frowned at his remark, she grabbed a book and whacked his head, "OwN hy senpai?"

"That's what you get, senpai."

"Why senpai, why?!"

"Don't you give me that tone, senpai!"

"Want me to get you're asses hanging by a window?" They turned around to face the librarian, "I will have fun spanking you two."

They blinked before their faces twisted to ones of horror.

* * *

 **NEVER GONNA WRITE WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARD.**

 **No pedophile joke there either.**

 **I'm gonna eat that muffin alone. Wah.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	6. Offspring

Offspring

* * *

 **Hello guys! I'm just here, peeing while writing, nothing wrong here.**

 **Lalalalalalallalalalalalalalala.**

 **The shortness is real in this fic, christ.**

 **It would be funny if I wrote a hundred chapters and this got a hundred reviews, all from Shine Archetype. I would look pretty pathetic actually.**

 **Which I am, in reality.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Toby held the bottle, walking to the bed, "Papa's gonna feed you, alright?" He said to his daughter who was crying, "Here's you go." The young man put the bottle in his child's mouth, "Happy?"

The baby continued to drink from the bottle and the father chuckled, it has been a few months since his wife gave birth and they couldn't stop loving their little Yui, the most beautiful thing they ever paid eyes on.

"C'mon." He picked up the girl, "There we go." He began patting her back, "Aren't you a good girl-ACK." Yui began grabbing and yanking his hair to his suffering, "WHY."

"Hey!" Cupa came into the room, "Guess who's home!" The baby turned around and took the bottle off her mouth to look at her mother before grinning cutely, "Aw."

"Can you help me here? She's pulling my hair." Cupa nodded and headed towards him and got Yui out of his arms, "Thanks. How was work?"

"Good, good. Mom's still outside." She pushed her baby upwards, "Did you miss mama? Did you?

Yui giggled in response, the child actually looked like a chibu version of Cupa except had her father's blue eyes, as it seems like the only genetic trait from daddy.

"Grandma's home!" Gaby came in the room suddenly, not looking a day older since Cupa first arrived, "You two seem exhausted, can I have my cute little grandbaby now?"

"Sure." Cupa handed Yui to her grandmother who cuddled the child in her arms.

"Thanks! Now I'll teach how to drink vodka without the vodka." Gaby left the, and the two sighed once they were alone.

"Geez, mom aged well." Toby noted, "Look at us, we're aging normally while she gets no wrinkled yet." They were eighteen already and they came a long way from when they first met and grew up.

"I just wish the flat chest would not be flat." She muttered, patting her flatness, "That would have been really fun for our honeymoon."

"Yeah. Crap, it's hard being a parent."

"That's what makes it fun." Cupa kissed his cheek, "Yui give you too much trouble?"

"Trouble? Trouble is my middle name."

"I thought your middle name was-"

"Alright, you got me there." Toby stopped her from revealing too much information, "Where were you and mom? You were later than usual."

"We had to stop by a store." She took out a paper bag from...somewhere, "Wanna know what we bought?"

"What?" She took out an object that made his eyes widen, "Oh goodness, we just had Yui! You just got back on work too! Why world?! WHY?"

"You're fault!" Cupa smiled a bit while holding up the positive pregnancy test, "The third one, we're adopting because I don't wanna be out of work anymore."

Toby then fainted.

"Hello!" Gaby came back in with their granddaughter, "Give him the news yet?"

"He didn't take it well. Shoot." She looked at her husband on the floor, "Well, gotta tell my boss I gotta leave for the next few months, again." Cupa grabbed Yui off Gaby's hands, "Wanna spank papa's head?"

She sent the girl down right next to Toby's head, sitting upright. Yui began slapping her dad's unconscious head as the two women began taking pictures.

* * *

 **THIS TOOK A LONG TIME. MY GOODNESS MY FAMILY ARE BEING ASSES RIGHT NOW.**

 **So many shitty things are going through my mind, like YouTube comments that are assholes, my family which is whining and bitching and being hypocrites, my ass which shats every meal after.**

 **It's painful. I can't get any sleep.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	7. Cats

Cats

* * *

 **Hey guys! Where I am my mind is burning thanks to the heat and I feel like I'm gonna collapse any moment. My ass is itchy and I hate itchy.**

 **Remember guys, this series, each chapter is unrelated to another in the TobyXCuoa multiverse, so they might have a baby there, make love in the other but be separate from each another, unless I say a chapter is a sequel.**

 **I wen to Danbooru and there is a picture of a naked Cupa in her hoodie, flat chest and all. Hope Toby sees it and has a nosebleed that floods the world.**

 **I'll make his reaction a chapter-NO THE FINEBROS! DON' T TAKE ME TO JAIL-OH GOD!**

 **I lost millions.**

 **You know what's the most underrated anime ever? Nagi no Asukara, you guys should watch it. My friend code is 0877-3914-3914-5829.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAH!" Cupa ran towards the living room, screaming, "TOBY!" The boy put the controller down quickly and stood up, going towards the panicked girl.

"Cupa, what's wrong?!" He asked, alarmed.

"There's a cat in the backyard!"

"What, a cat burglar?"

"No, an actual cat." There was a brief silence between them.

"W-What?"

"I'm a Creeper! They scare me!" She told him, "I-I need you to shoo it away from the house."

"I thought you were about to get RAPED. You went in as if someone tried pilling your skirt down to sniff! Oh GOD!" Toby sat back down, "You just don't go around-"

"AAAAAAAH!" She jumped onto his lap and climbed to the top of his head, "IT'S INSIDE! THE CAT IS FUCKING INSIDE!" She began stomping repeatedly on his head as she screamed.

"JFNGINGNRFIFMNF. GET OFF ME." He pushed the frightened girl off him and Cupa ran behind him, he looked to see she was right, a cat wandered into the house, meowing at him, "Oh hi."

"Don't 'hi' it! Get out of here!" The girl cuddled behind him, "G-Go away, you abomination."

"Look, you gotta learn how not to be scared of domestic animals." He bended down a bit, "Hey, come here."

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" She whispered to him angrily, hissing as she did so.

"C'mon kitty, come to Toby." The cat jumped on his lap and the girl scooted towards the corner away from him, "What? The cat won't hurt you."

"No! It will eat my soul!"

"Stop calling her an 'it', the cat's a girl because it doesn't have a dick." He stated and stroked the fur of the cat, "Always wanted a pet. Couldn't get one because of economy and shit."

"Okay, you told me some inside need, can you PLEASE get that cat out of here!" The girl huddled deeper into the corner, "Kick it at the street!"

"You sound like a Christian on Facebook being homophobic. Want this cat?" He tossed her the feline, the cat landing on her head.

"Meow."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH ZABENYAAAAA!" Cupa began screaming the Circle of a Life, "ANAWICHIGADA!"

"Alright, alright." He took the cat off her head but still held it in front of her, "Pat it." Her friend commanded to her horror.

"N-No!" The cat was being put closer to her face, making her cringe, "I feel violated!"

"Just pat her, then I'll put her outside." Toby offered her, more like forced, "C'mon. She won't bite."

"Okay! Fine!" Cupa patted the head of the cat briefly, "There, can you get it away from me?"

"Sure, just a minute." He walked away with the cat towards the backyard, still holding it, "Okay, go on now. I'm not supposed to feed you because you'll imprint on me." The cat meowed again before walking off.

"Is it gone?" Cupa went behind him and he sighed, "Phew. That was-Toby? Are you crying?"

"I ALWAYS WANTED A PET, NOW IT'S GONE." The boy wailed like a little bitch, "WHY COULDN'T I HAVE ONE?!" He seemed very distraught right now in a so bad, it's good way, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You just want me to get the cat back to teach me a lesson, do you?"

"Well, I really do want a pet and my only chance just walked away." He chided, "Better get it back or else I will do this. WAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"Okay, okay! Notch Christ." Cupa ran out and chased after the cat as he smirked in victory.

* * *

"Here you go." Cupa fed Kat, the family's pet since a month, "Hope you like it, dirty beast."

Kat purred a bit as Toby entered. He looked at the two, "So, you okay with Kat now?"

"Never better." She gave a very forced thumbs up, "Never fucking better."

* * *

 **MY EYES HURT, DUST WENT INTO THEM, FUCK.**

 **Fates is HAAAAAAARD. I can't even...holy fuck Conquest is risking my life.**

 **Remember, these chapters are not canon to each other.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	8. Bath

Bath

* * *

 **Hey guys! Shine PMed me when I'll play FE Revelations.**

 **Soon...soon...**

 **I see that our reviews and views are going off the charts now but I know it'll all die down in a week or so because that's what happen to my fics. Luck: E rank.**

 **But really, there is a naked Cupa picture, he'll just bleed, not fap, just have his nose spurt blood. He loves his flat oppai though.**

 **Still no lemons though.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"I feel uncomfortable." Toby said, "No really, why are we doing this?" Cupa and were stuck in the bathtub, naked only by inches from each other and the only thing preventing themselves is the steam in the air along with the the bubbles in the bath.

"Uh...I actually don't know." The girl answered awkwardly, splashing se water on him, making him look unamused, "Too late now, let's enjoy ourselves."

"I am standing right next to a naked girl my age in the other end of the bathtub." He stated with a hint of grief in his tone, "I am going to lose something important to me."

"What?"

"Nothing. Can you pass me the soap? I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Cupa looked disappointed before nodding, grabbing the soap next to her.

"Here you go-" She dropped it, "Whoops, I'll get it." She put her hand into the water which you cannot see through, "Where is it...where is it...this it?"

Toby widened his eyes a bit.

"Uh...Cupa."

"Not now, I'm trying to get this thing but it's stuck to something." His breathing became heavier, "Maybe if I twist it..." The boy gasped out loud, "There we go! Still not coming off though.

"C-Can you stop trying to get the soap, please-"

"What if I rub it up and down." Her hand moved up and down, "Yes, I think it's working." Toby was having a meltdown, "A bit faster..." Her hand sped up, and faster, and faster, and faster, "There!"

She pulled out Toby's foot.

"Don't do that, kinda hurts." He scolded the Creeper, "You were rubbing, twisted my foot, it hurts." The boy grabbed his foot, clutching it while wincing, "You got a tight grip, hot damn."

"Sorry." She apologized, "Didn't know." What? You thought she was giving him a handjob? You're all sick perverts, "Oh wait." The girl lifted her arms up, soap in hand, "Found it!"

"Thank god, can I wash myself now?"

"Okay, but first, you gotta do something for me." She winked and Toby groaned.

"What is it?"

"Wash my back."

"WHAT."

"If you wasted my time just for me to set this back up, then you're dead wrong!" She spat out, "Hurry, massage it also."

"First off, I made the bath. Second off, I rather be in a hospital than rub soap over the naked body of you." The boy replied blankly, "I'll even stub my toe just to get in."

"Weenie Hut General?"

"You got me, give me that soap." He grabbed it off her hands and she turned around, her backside exposed to him, "Oh fuck..." The girl scooted closer to him for rubbing range.

Did I just type 'rubbing range'? Oh fuck, I did.

"Here." She handed him the soap, "Don't touch a-anything else." The two were shaking, nervous, "I am having serious regrets."

"I regret my birth, don't push it." He scrubbed her back with the soap, "How long do I have to scrub?"

"Until I'm satisfied." Cupa answered, "If I feel something poke me underwater, I'll slap you." She warned dangerously, "Hormones and all."

"Don't put your sexual innuendos here."

* * *

Two hours later...

"AM I DONE SCRUBBING?" He yelled at her, his hands tired, "MY ARMS ARE DYING."

"I am not satisfied." She stated and his eye twitched.

"That's it." He stood up, his glory hanging above her, she turned around to see it all, "Don't look. Don't you dare look."

"Uh...oh Notch, holy crap, that's what it looks like." The girl didn't even look away but continued to stare at it. Toby ignored her and got off the bath and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Keep that out of your mind." Toby walked out of the bathroom, Cupa had drool running down her face.

"B-Big...so big..."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **If I could write lemons, I really do but my mom is watching me.**

 **Imagines them making love in sleep.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	9. Fanart

Fanart

* * *

 **Hello guys! There is a new debate that the new Powerpuff Girlsks worse than Teen Titans Go. You know that a show has to be that bad.**

 **I also just watched Boku no Pico. P**

 **My ears...my eyes...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

 **You know what's my dream job?**

 **Being an Admiral. Hope you get that KanColle reference there.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Hey! Toby!" Cupa called the boy and he entered the room.

"What is it?"

"I tried looking up Creepers to see which one is hotter than the other but I found myself!" She pointed at a picture on Google images, "Why am I here?!"

"Remember, you're a anime personification of Creeper in this world. How convenient." He answered, "People kill for you to pop out of their computers."

"Well, you're lucky! I wanna look up images of myself." She told him, "I bet the people who drew me will make me so pretty!" The girl laughed, making the boy sweatdrop.

"I can't stop your ego feeding." He muttered, "I'll be with you through this."

"Why?"

"Because if there is some art of you with a penis and a mustache, I'll laugh." Her frown could cure cancer, "Okay, let's do this." Toby began typing her name, "Let's see..."

He clicked.

"There's a thousand images of me?" Cupa gasped, squeezing her cute face, "I never knew I was loved!"

"Except by internet hipsters who think Minecraft is for dweebs."

"Hipsters don't like anything. Let me see!" She saw her hugging a Creeper, "Yay! They made me cute!"

"Why don't get my own fanart to congratulate myself about? Oh wait, I DON'T." He groaned out, "Please, do not show your success you aren't even aware of in front of me."

"Shush! There's a chibi version too! Another is one of me holding TNT! There's one-" She paused, "Oh Notch."

"What is it-" Toby had blood gush from his nose but couldn't stop staring, "Y-You're n-naked..." The image was Cupa, in a hoodie, waking up from a nap in the nude for the entire world to see (on the computer at least).

"Don't look! Don't you dare look!" The Creeper began beating him to keep the images out of his head, "How did they get my flat chest so right?! Why am I naked also! I have clothes underneath this hoodie!"

"Waaaaaaaaah." He had a pool of blood forming around him, "Can I see it again!" A foot stomped on his face, "Ow."

"I was nudes for you..." She whispered, the boy jerked up, "Now I don't have the chance..."

"D-Did you just say-"

"Look! More pictures!" They looked at the computer and blinked, "Why do I have tits?" The drawing was of her, it looked like herself but it was badly drawn but the noticeable change was the pair of breasts underneath that hoodie.

"People don't know how you would actually look like, also they like putting boobs on girls." Cupa looked envious of the drawing of herself, "You're jealous of a version of you with bigger boobs?"

"N-No! Shut it, b-baka." She clicked on the next image which was a comic, "Oh, a 4Koma!" The girl began reading through it, "It's drawn well but why am I getting bullied?"

The comic showed the person in the house yelling for her to get out of e house while throw objects at her while she cried, "W-Why don't they like me?" Comical tears ran down her face, "W-What did I do?"

Toby patted her back in comfort, "You're a Creeper, you blow up houses. Makes sense." He wiped the tears off her face, "Let's skip that and-" he paused, "Why are you naked kissing that Enderman girl?"

They couldn't move their eyes away, seeing some yuri.

"Oh man..." The boy clutched his pants in agony, "Change it, please."

Cupa didn't even say a word and changed the image. They screamed when they saw the next image was a fat Cupa, stuffing dynamite into her giant fatss body naked...with a penis.

"Okay, enough internet today." Toby closed the page and turned off the computer, "I need to wash that image off my head. Not the other ones though, I liked them."

"Pervert." She murmured, "I have an idea how to get rid of you those memories!"

"I'll take it just to get it out of my head." She grinned excitedly before grabbing his hand, "Hey, what are you doing-" He felt her move his hand to the zipper of her hoodie, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well, the picture spoiled you seeing me naked, AND I CANNOT LIVE WITH THAT!" She dragged his hand down her zipper down, revealing her shirt underneath, "Do make any noise..."

"Help me."

* * *

"Finally." Gaby ate her popcorn downstairs, "I'll get those grandbabies." The ceiling above the table shook a bit and the echoes and cries of her son were heard,

"C-CUPA! STOP, PLEASE!"

"THIS. IS. FOR. BEING. A. PERVERT. AND. NOT. GETTING. NUDES. OF. ME. OUT. OF. YOUR. HEAD!" The ceiling shook harder and the woman sighed.

"At least do it quietly, you two." She muttered as her food was being devoured.

* * *

 **THIS IS SO M RATED RIGHT NOW.**

 **I have so much shit going through my life right now. It's so uuuuugggghhhhh.**

 **Well, read my hentai now.**

 **STAY TUNED**!


	10. Nightmares

Nightmares

* * *

 **Hey guys! I might retract the twenty chapters maximum for me in this series because I want at least a hundred moments now.**

 **Jesus, I began thinking of a possible ending that will jerk my tears and piss you guys off. It will be like so cheap to you but feels so emotional for me.**

 **I'm being selfish, aren't I?**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Toby?" Cupa woke up, feeling something against her back was moving, "Eh?" She saw the boy who slept next to her was shaking in his sleep.

"I'm useless, I'm useless, I'm useless..." She heard him whisper in his sleep, ,"I'm nothing, I'm nothing..."

"WAKE UP."

"WAH!" He jumped up, screaming, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Toby looked at her, angry, "What the hell?!"

"Were you having a nightmare? You were mumbling something in your sleep." He shifted the blanket a bit while frowning, "Don't give me that look, only I can give that look."

"I'm f-fine." He told her and Cupa frowned also, knowing his lie can be seen by a baby, "R-Really I am."

"I know when everything isn't alright! Better tell me so we can go back to sleep."

"You say that and the girl in front of me eats gunpowder when available, wishes to nuke cities, and loves 9/11 documentaries." He deadpanned, "I have trouble telling you about my personal demons."

"See! You do have a problem right now!" She pointed at him, "Stop being all mopey dopey and get up."

"I don't know what's sadder, you trying to help me or me not helping myself." He muttered, "God, my brain hurts." Toby clutched his head painfully.

"Did you have a niiiiiightmaaaaare? She moved closer to him, "It's okay to have them."

"Too close! You're getting into my comfort zone!"

"Alright, alright. You don't wanna talk about your nightmares but I noticed you haven't got a lot of sleep lately also..." The Cteeper noted the bags under his eyes, "How long since they came?"

"..."

"Don't worry, I won't press-"

"Ever since the exam." Toby answered, "I failed it, the retest I barely managed. Teacher said at this rate, I'd be fit to be the a janitor." He murmured softly, in shame, "I'm not worth anything."

"No, you aren't."

"Tell that to my achievements in life. All I do is play video games, go to Youtube, masturbate, eat, write a fanfic every once in a while, that's it. Everything in my life, that's it. I'm a waste of-" He was flipped around by the girl, "Hey, what are you-"

"Listen to me. You're not a waste, you're not a failure, and you're not worthless. You're my best friend, which is a victory in life you're gonna get." Cupa told him, "Convinced?"

"Not really-" He then felt her lips touch his, "Hmm?" His brain quickly connected the dots on what was happening, "HMM?!" The boy let go of their kiss, both of them blushing afterwards, "W-Why did you...WHAT."

"Did I convince you now?" She asked again, "I did that just for you to feel better." The girl's blush faded away, "Sheesh, now I don't feel so bad about."

"Y-You...k-kissed..."

"We'll take about it tomorrow, I'm too sleepy to talk about it." Cupa laid down onto the pillows again, "Goodnight." She began sleeping again, the boy stared at her, in a state of unbelief that she taking away his lip virginity was something to sleep on.

"Oh I GIVE UP!" He plopped back onto his own pillows, he flipped around and looked straight at her sleeping face. Toby became really quiet, staring at her.

For the rest of the night, he would be kept up not for another reason besides nightmares.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE CANCEROUS.**

 **I eyes hurt from staying up and writing this, shit.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	11. Trailer

Trailer

* * *

 **Hello guys!**

 **This chapters gonna be different, because apparently the 'ow' guy in the comment section thinks I'm a dumbass bitch. I-I do my best people, what's wrong with that?**

 **Oh yeah, it's me, that's what's wrong.**

 **I dedicate myself to write each chapter with heart, people telling me what I make is trash makes me depressed on the inside because I worked love what I do for you guys.**

 **Also I just watched Captain America: Civil War, holy shit, it was epic as a motherfucker.**

 **STORY IS NOW!l**

* * *

 _A movie from Parafuckyou Pictures, directed from Michael Bay comes an awesome movie about two best friends (who basically fuck) caught in the ultimate tragedy._

"Toby! Look what I found!" Cupa held a pair of dice, "Wanna see if I could get six on both sides?"

"Alright." The boy agreed and she threw the dice onto the floor and then a nuclear bomb appeared and wiped out the world Fallout style.

 _Witness them, survive a world where everything they knew is gone and everything wants to kill them._

"Cupa! Mom's dead!" Toby cried out as he stumbled towards her, "Apparently she's a giant poop monster."

"Eh?" The girl looked up along with him to see a giant poop monster hovering over them, "Oh crap, literally."

"YOU TWO GIVE ME GRANDBABIES!" It screamed at them and they ran.

"Did we lose it?" They looked behind them, "Phew, I thought-" The Creeper's sense of relief stopped when what was in front of them.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed at them, an army manifested behind it, "EXTEEEEEEERMIIIIIIIINAAAAAAATE!"

"Holy fuck! RUN AWAY AGAIN!" Toby grabbed her hand again and ran the opposite direction to only meet Gaby the shit monster again, "FORGOT THAT!"

 _Did we also mention it was directed by Michael Bay?_

Suddenly the Daleks began exploding for no reasons, wiring, screws, those egg things, mechanical components felt everywhere. Gaby exploded also, fences falling onto the two as the parts stuck into them like glue thanks to the shit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fuck." Cupa managed to speak out as they wiped the crap off them.

 _Filled with slow motion shots._

"Why aaaaaaaareeeeee weeeeee mooooooviiiiinggggg sooooo sloooooow?!" Cupa shouted out as explosions happened in the back, "Oooooooh Nooooootttcccch."

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK ME LIIIIIFE!" The boy screamed.

 _The danger!_

"Look out!" The Creeper pointed at the rock Toby was about to step on, "Anything is a trap!"

"Oh please, the apocalypse makes you paranoid-" Suddenly, the rock patched onto it, revealing it was an alien from another dimension, "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _The drama._

"Why does everyone hate me?" He sat down, "Even at the end of the world, everything hates me for reasons I don't even know." The girl looked at him pitifully.

"Don't listen to them. Focus of the better things in life." She plucked a flower off the floor, "Like this flower, it won't do anything bad to it. Say hello."

Toby moved closer to the flower uncomfortable, "Hello, flower."

"Fuck you, you pathetic piece of shit, you emotionless faggot, you should burn in hell because I never seen anyone sadder than you." The flower spoke to him harshly, "A rock has more personality than you. The only thing that keeps you from slicing you're own throat is that girl there who deserves much more than you. Hope you jump off a cliff, you sad sack of shit-"

Cupa grabbed the flower and crushed it on her hands, "Never knew flowers could be assholes." She turned to her friend, "Toby?"

He was looking down, shamefully. His friend patted his back in comfort.

 _The romance!_

"So...we're the last ones left?" They watched the city from the outskirts, absolutely destroyed, "The two compadres, only humans left!"

"A human and a human Creeper." Toby corrected, "If we are the only ones left..."

"We must repopulate!" Cupa announced, "Take your clothes off!"

"I mean to say our supplies are everywhere." He dilated his eyes towards her, "What about the repopulation part?"

"N-Nothing!" She whistled.

 _Will they make it?_

"Nope!" Toby and Cupa ran away from flower monsters who want revenge for a death of a brother, "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. SO MUCH NOPE!"

"I'll never kill plants again!" Cupa yelled sincerely, "Please?!"

 _Will they survive?_

"THAT IS BASICALLY THE LAST QUESTION!" The two continued to run.

 _Or will they fall?_

"Whoop." Toby tripped on a rock, "Dammit." The flowers began trampling him.

Coming soon...

"Well, that sucked." The boy threw away the remote and they looked at the computer in disbelief, "That was a shitty trailer."

"You said it." Cupa stood up and went right next to him as they walked out of the room, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Dunno. Wanna eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **I'M SO TIRED.**

 **My eyes hurt writing this, my fingers hurt writing this, my mind hurts writing this, in the end people still hate me. I bet people are now gonna throw reviews telling me I'm a pathetic pile of shit, makes me feel bad about my existence.**

 **Makes me real fucking bad.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	12. Genderbent

Genderbent

* * *

 **This chapter is made for pure crack in my mind and wondering what would happen if the duo switched gender, I'm pretty sure that someone made some character named Toby a girl but nobody (I think) ever made Cupa a girl, an icon in the Minecraft fandom.**

 **If someone did, please tell me.**

 **Next one will be a normal chapter, not a weird one like this one and the last one, their normal fluffs. Thanks you guys for all the support and love you guys gave me! Brings me to tears.**

 **I'm trying to blink violently.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Oh fuck, it wasn't a dream." Toby went towards the table for breakfast, "Why did we mess with things from realms of confusion?!" He-she was moaning out, "Who cooked breakfast?"

Toby was now a cute girl for...reasons. He-she had long hair but the basic hairstyle of his previous male form (except with long hair) reach all the way down her back. She basically looked like Homura from Madoka Magica without the headband and a ahoge.

"I had to cook since you never came down." Gaby replied with sorrow, "I come down to see food, not for me to make the food!"

"Quiet, mom." Toby sat down, "Where's Cupa?" He asked the woman, "Is she trying out male parts?"

"It's a 'he' now." She corrected, "Cupa woke up early just to lock himself in MY bathroom. He's...trying to know what it is to be a boy."

Toby gulped, "I'll get her-him, dang. I can't get used to this!" She grabbed her hair in agony, "I GOTTA TURN OURSELVES BACK."

"Hey, you get to feel like how it is to be a woman." Her mom chided, "We bleed without wounds, we get wet without water, and make boneless things hard!"

"Ugh..." Toby sighed, "S-Should I change my name for the time being? It's weird calling me Toby."

"Taby then." Gaby quipped, "What should we call Cupa then?" The two (Toby is now Taby) then put their minds to it.

"Capri? No, that's a name for juice."

"Cameron? No, that's a rich director."

"Capre? That sounds Caribbean, not being racist. It is basically the first one."

"Cupa sounds fine." A voice came from upstairs, a boy with auburn hair wearing a hoodie came down, "I don't believe that I have a boys version of my name."

"You're...wearing pants...I see." Taby noted, seeing her friend wearing pants instead of wearing extremely short shorts like the last gender, "I don't know what's weirder, you with pants or you being a male."

"Well, now you can feel my pain of being flat." The girl eyed her chest , irritated, "Now, I gotta go to mom." Cupa headed towards Gaby, "Do I look ugly?"

"Of course not, you look find sweetie."

"Oh please, parents, actual, adopted or mutual always say they aren't ugly." The girl interrupted, "Even though you're pretty hot..." She whispered the last parts but everyone heard that.

"My, my. I guess the female hormones stuck into you already!" Their mom smiled, "If you guys don't find a way to go back to being the gender you were born as, better get used to it-" She frowned, "Cupa's taller than you."

"I can't believe his hair got cut." They looked at Cupa's hair which was shorter now to the point it resembled Toby's old one, "What were you doing upstairs."

"Making my wiener explode." Taby backed away from him, "It's the truth."

* * *

"Why are you carrying me?" The girl moaned out as they walked through the street, her on his back clinging onto his shoulders as her head rested on his head, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun!" The Creeper replied, "I can finally be the one who's stronger here."

"Stronger, that sounds like bullshit."

"What? Low esteem from you're lack of chest." Taby's face shot up violently, "You got the bait."

"I'm not flat! I'm...just small." She then jumped off his back, "I'm done, going to play video games back at home." The boy looked and saw her walk away towards their house, "I aiiiiin't having this shit!"

"W-Wait up!" Cupa chased after her.

* * *

"Uh..." The two played video games in the living room, "Taby?"

"Hmm?" She paused the game, "What is it?"

"Why are you naked?" His friend next to him was only in panties, "No really, why?"

"Payback." She answered, "Let's see how long it is until your hormones go to overdrive." Her hand reached for the back of her head, "Also, I don't know how to wear girl clothes."

"You just wore-"

"Mom helped me. How do you women get to wear such shit clothes with your bras and junk? It's ridiculous." Taby sighed, "I need help, I hate change."

"Well, I got into briefs easily, I'll help but we'll do it upstairs." He winked but she titled her head, not getting it.

"Alright, baka."

* * *

"Hmm?" Gaby looked up to see her kids coming back down for breakfast, back to their old genders again, "Oh! Seems like what happened is gone!" They looked traumatized, "Sorry I couldn't come home last night, drinking."

"S-Sure, fine, we had good dinner..." Toby trailed off on the last lines, "Very good." Cupa gave him a wink and he blushed.

"So, who became normal first?"

"He did." The girl then pointed at him, "I was finishing with him when it happened, I turned back five minutes later." The boy made gestures hoping she would shut up, "I EXPLODED in him when he turned back!"

"Exploded?"

"S-She's meaning that we tested ourselves a couple of beer out of curiosity, we're teenagers like that." He made an desperate excuse, "Had a hangover so she's a bit doozy-"

"He became a boy again when I shoved a sausage into his butt." His mouth dropped, "It's the truth."

"So...I'm not getting my grandbabies?" Her somewhat dughter shook her head awkwardly, "Dammit."

* * *

 **HOPEFULLY I PUT MORE GENDERBEND.**

 **I really enjoyed this on how they feed off each other. I felt it would drag too long so I reduced it unfortunately but I could see later if they happened to stumble being genderswapped again.**

 **Should I make another genderswap chapter later? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	13. Cold

Cold

* * *

 **Hello guys! I'm over here writing in the hottest summer of my life, my head hurts constantly, it hurts so much but I write for you guys! I know it doesn't look hard to write fucking fanfiction but where I am, you rather spend doing something else, I'm here just to write for you guys and you're love for this fic is always great.**

 **At least most of you love me, that's what counts. Me counting what I have and not what I don't have.**

 **Except many things we don't have, like Half-Life 3, the return of Fusionfall, and also everyone loving Clannad (IT'S PERFECTION).**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Holy fuck...ACK!" Cupa sighed and handed the boy on the bed a handkerchief, "You are an angel and a savior." Toby told her wholeheartedly, "Haven't been this sick since stomach flu."

"This is what happens when we went to that Chuck something place? You get a disease." She huffed, "Mom's busy and I can't play with those firecrackers anymore."

"Where did you get firecr-ACHOO!"

"Who says 'achoo' when sneezing anymore?" The girl asked, "If you can't tell, I'm pissed that only I have to take care of you."

"I take care of you AND mom. Makes me feel good you could share my pain." He let out a hoarse laugh, "God, this sickness hurts like a bitch."

"Here you go, that medicine mom wants you to drink." She took out a bottle, she then began pouring some into the spoon she had alongside it, "Open up."

"Ah." Her spoon moved into his mouth and he bit onto it, "What's in this thing?" He questioned through sipping the medicine.

"Grapes, piss, gunpowder."

"Really?"

"No, baka. It's grape flavored." Cupa whacked his head, "Mom won't be back until tonight and we got so much things to do but NOPE!"

"Sorry, not many people could control their defense systems." He then but his lip, "I need a bath."

"Get up then." The boy tried to but when he did he screamed, "I guess not."

"It hurts so much..."

"Okay then, I'm grabbing the bucket."

"Thank you." Toby murmured out weakly, "I feel so pathetic right now."

"Don't say that!" Cupa told him, "I'll help you with whatever you need, no complaints!"

"You really are an angel right now, aren't you?"

"There we go!" The Creeper took off her blindfold, "I guess you're done dressing up." She handed the sick one a towel, "Can't believe I did that all that without looking."

"You did a good job." He thanked while scrubbing his hair, "I'm a bother..."

"You AREN'T." She then grabbed him by his shoulders, "Look, you're sick and need all the help and you mopping about being a failure doesn't help. I'm going to do everything you ask me to, that's a promise if it will make you feel better."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Aaaaaaaaannnnnnyyyyyything?" Toby repeated it, with his eyebrows going up and down and had a Quagmire look. The girl gulped suddenly, regretting her words.

* * *

"Am I done yet?" She huffed as Toby rode her, not in a sexual way but in a literal way. She was on all fours and the sick boy on her back, sitting on it while she wore a maid outfit.

"No, I must go downstairs to eat and you moaning about it doesn't help?"

"Why are you subjecting me to this torture?"

"Because..." He whispered, "Revenge for all those time you nearly fucked up my life."

For the last few hours, the boy has been making the girl do so many messed up things thanks to her 'promise' which he fully took advantage all like any cynical being.

He first made her get him water, which was simple enough, then he made her drink it all which was off, the was the maid outfit.

You could imagine what his next orders were (not sexual thing either) but here are some to give you ideas on what he told her to do.

One was flush her firecrackers down the toilet, making her cry, another was making her eat eggplants while singing 'Friday', another was her pretend to be Spider-Man on the couch while being videotaped, the other was with the maid outfit with cat ears and pretend to be a cat in front of him, likely fulfilling a secret neko fetish.

Yeah, today sucks.

"Wait, never mind, living room." Cupa crawled towards the living room and jumped onto the couch, "Nice job."

"Am I done?!" She asked, exhausted, "I've been doing every stupid thing you told me to do all day! My fireworks is gone."

"You're dignity is gone." Toby corrected, "I have a fetish for bikinis and bunnysuits also, be thankful you didn't wear those."

"What do you want me to do now? Give you a foot massage? Cook for you then spit in my mouth? Maybe I should pull my panties down and make love to you while you undress me!" She shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

"Lie on my lap."

"W-What?"

"Go sit next to me and rest your head on my lap." He ordered softly, "I mean it, can't refuse."

She pouted then sat on the couch next to him before falling onto his lap while sighing, "What I do for you..." The girl muttered as he stroked her hair, "Maids are your fetish, huh?"

"Yup, wanted to see you in one." Toby glanced at the door, "Mom's home." They looked to see the door open.

"Hey kids! Finally got out of bed I see!" Gaby waltzed in, "Why are you wearing a maid outfit?" The woman whistled, "Okay, don't wanna bother you, brought pizza."

They shared a glance at each other before jumping up and running towards the table.

* * *

"Waaaaah." Cupa yelled out, "Toby!" Apparently there is good and bad news the morning after, our favorite (not really) kid recovered from his sickness, the bad news our favorite (now that's true) Creeper caught it, "Are you coming?"

"Yeaaaah." He came in, dressing with a chain on his neck, a blindfold around his head and everything else naked, "Here's your tea, milady."

"Good." She took it from his hands, "Great, the whip?"

"Riding crop."

"DON'T CORRECT ME!" Cupa screamed at him, "Give me the Notch forsaken whip!" He handed her the riding crop, afraid, "Good. Bend over."

* * *

 **OH SHIT. THE KINKINESS IS REAL.**

 **The next one is actually a request from a prominent reader, Sine Archtype where Toby and Cupa live in Minecrafta with all the mob talker characters!**

 **No harem.**

 **First request, hope you guys remember I take requests but they can't be lemons and have to be CupaXToby.**

 **STAY TUNED**


	14. Mobs

Mobs

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you didn't read the second AN the last chapter, this is a request chapter, the first one. From Shine Archtype, I had to remind him there were requests since it was so obscure in the description.**

 **My fault.**

 **You can give requests in reviews, anyway this chapter is about if Toby and Cupa ended up in Minecraftia with the rest of the mob talker girls.**

 **Toby with mob girls again? No harem...**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Silica went towards them, "Where you making a band or something?" The three were walking through the field and the spider in a hoodie just ran into them.

"No, why?" Toby asked, it's been awhile since a way back to where Cupa came from which was the game in general, like a portal between worlds and one end of the portal was in his room.

"Because there was a lot of noise last night." Silica then made a lewd face, "Did you guys do the thing?"

"Well..." Cupa spanked her head to remember last night, "Oh yeah, that thing."

* * *

"W-Why are do I keep wanting to do this?" The Creeper stammered out, "I can't stop!"

"I can't hold it in!"

"WAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAGH-FUCK!" The boy threw down the remote, "We've been playing Wii Sports all night, you know how hard it is to get that ball to stay before I aim?!" He yelled at her, "I wanna go to sleep!"

"One more round!" She begged, "I am so close to beating you."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure we woke up everyone who lives downstairs." They looked at the apartment made of blocks which they lived in, "Silica might be mistaking something we're doing is lewd."

"Aww, okay."

"Wii Sports." Toby answered nonchalantly, "It's the weekend so me and my friend here are on a date right now."

"Date?"

"Friend date, not romantic date." He corrected her, he turned to the spider, "Andr said she had a gift for us, specifically my mom."

"Oh yeah, I don't get why she's so okay letting you stay on another world every weekend?" She asked, "I know you with Cupa and all but is it unsafe for her kid to end up here?"

"She's okay. We've finished our homework!" Cupa spread her arms out, "She leaves us alone for every weekend already, the only thing is that Toby has to cook every dinner before he spends the night here."

"Want to accompany us?"

"Sure, hopefully we all end up in the bedroom." They cringe when their friend licked her lips, "C'mon, going early means I could convince Andr to join in."

"Oh god..." He murmured, "Oh wait, oh Notch."

"Don't mock my beliefs." The Creeper spanked his butt, "Do not bring my religion here because you're at my home."

"A-Alright, alright."

* * *

"Thanks for the gift." The three were at the porch of the small house, "I'll give you both my and mom's thanks."

"Oh, no need. She helped me with that...problem." Andr embarrassingly whispered the last word, "Y-You know what it is."

"Oh, the bra thing?" Cupa remarked, "That time your boobs were growing during puberty unlike me and Silica, so mom had to buy you a bra and dragged me and Toby to shop at Victoria's Secret, then Gaby told us to strip you while she grabbed more bras-"

"That's enough." The boy shushed her mouth, "We're going to the town, anyone wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm gonna try to convince Andr about our certain subject." Silica reminded then winked at them, "You lovebirds go along now."

The two nodded and walked away and the Enderman (man?) looked at the spider.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Heh..heh...heh."

* * *

"Where to shop." They looked through the not-so-Squidward looking crowd of people that vastly differ from the game in the middle of the Minecraft mall, "Savages these people are, they only rely on redstones when electricity is where it's at." Toby frowned, "Maybe I can make a living by putting electricity here..."

"Will that be like you stealing someone else's idea then and saying it's yours?" The girl questioned, "Isn't that fraud?"

"No, it's...spreading ideas through my own ideals."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" They turned around to see Blaze, the blonde with tan skin looking at them, "You're arguing like a married couple. That's sweet."

"Hey Blaze." Cupa greeted with a smile, "Your boobs grew." The Crepper tried grabbing the woman's parts but she backed away.

"Don't touch what's not your property." Blaze warned, "You dragged me here you know." She pointed at Toby.

"Why?"

"Because you made me actually wear clothes!" She presented her clothing which consisted of a black tank top and pants, "Snowy said they began to smell the last time I saw her and now I gotta spend my money on damn clothes."

"Well, you can't keep wearing just a bikini forever. Society and all that, industrialism is taking over the inner workings of this world already so you can't go cavewoman anymore." He told her, "Doesn't it get cold wearing so little back then? You literally could instantly make clothes, how hard is that?"

"Whatever. Snowy told me to meet up here." Blaze glanced behind them, "There she is now."

"Hi!" The cute girl ran towards them, "Toby! Cupa!" The girl with orange hear wearing a pumpkin hat jumped on the two, making them fall down, "I missed you two."

"You're choking us." Cupa gasped out, "Ow."

"Oh sorry!" Snowy got off them, "Did I grow taller yet?" Toby shook his head and rubbed her orange hair, "Aww! I really hoped so!" Despite being their age, Snowy acted like a cute loli in front of them.

"Don't worry, you'll get there one day." He encouraged, "Lots of milk helps."

"Are you married with Cupa yet? I expected she lay eggs and little babies come out!" The boy glared at Blaze who shrugged, "Can I see the eggs?"

"Well-" Cupa stopped him and went towards the girl.

"We'll show you, one day, after Blaze tells you where babies come from." She then grabbed Toby's hand, "Both of us will go on a date, REMEMBER?" The boy nodded, "Good. Bye!"

The duo left and Snowy looked at the older woman.

"Where do babies come from."

"Oh god..."

"Oh NOTCH!"

"Ugh."

* * *

"We've been bumping towards everyone lately." Toby noted as they walked against the shops, "Who will we see next? Let's bet."

"Silica's sister? Yurei, the girl who constantly cries? Maybe Yaebi the trap?"

"Don't remind me." He muttered, "Why are we still walking? Not like we're buying anything."

"We're on a date, aren't we? We just..." She trailed off, "Talk."

"Well, I got nothing, I'm still holding this." He held the gift Andr gave her, "Wonder what's inside."

"Well, how about that you've been happier now that you have friends." Cupa mentioned, "First you were like, 'Ugh, I'm an emo boy who stays in room and lives with his mom' and now look at you, friends, boys and girls alike."

"Boys?"

"Yaebi counts." She replied, "If that portal thing never opened, I wonder where we'd be."

"Yeah, me too." There was a brief silence between them, "Likely you'll be the only person besides mom in my life."

"Oh, don't say that. No matter where you go, you're not alone." The girl then slapped his face lightly, "Got it?"

"What's with you and hitting me constantly?" He rubbed his face, "We should get home before mom gets pissed I didn't make dinner."

"Alright, but promise me this." Cupa gave him a look, "Promise me if I'm ever gone, you'll not be alone."

"Who says you'll be gone?" He picked up and present, "C'mon, clocks ticking." He walked back to the doors of the mall and she sighed deeply,

She hoped he would promise.

* * *

"Oh GOODNESS! Why can't you stay for the weekends, your stupid friends keep getting all the food!" His mom kept on eating what her son prepared, "They keep hogging all the food!"

"I'm flattered mom but Andr gave me something." Gaby stopped eating, "Here you go."

"Woo! I've been expecting this!" She grabbed the present, "This is gonna be good!"

"Expecting?" Cupa repeated, "You asked Andr for this?"

"Best gift, best gift of all time, not even Santa could give me it." Gaby began tearing off the wrapping, "I need it...I need it..."

"What's in the box?"

"Do you mind, kids?" Gaby looked at them, "Go back to your little lodge or whatever, don't mind me!"

"O-Okay..." Cupa answered and the two stood up and went upstairs quickly with skeptical looks on their faces. Gaby finally finished opening the box and looked at the contents.

"Yes, knew I could trust her." The present were more or less presentS because they were a collection of photos of her son and (mutual) daughter, "High quality also! Should ask her more to do this."

The photos were some 'encounters' Toby and Cupa had. One was making out in the snow, another undressing on the bed, one was snuggling warmly, there so many others that involved kissing, snuggling, hugging, sexing, whatever romantic thing for friends who 'just hang out alone' do.

"It's white Christmas!" Gaby sang out as she continued to look at the photos happily.

* * *

 **GABY IS SO LEWD, I CAN'T EVEN.**

 **Hope you guys send more requests, feels like a challenge to me. If you're confused on why Toby and Cupa don't consider dating but the photographs suggest otherwise, we can call them friends with benefits or otherwise known as my favorite name, fuck buddies.**

 **Hell yeah!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	15. Cooking

Cooking

* * *

 **In this chapter, we shall make the duo cook, what I mean is he will teach Cupa how to cook. A story of fuck ups and disappointment, like what Ow says.**

 **My hate for myself increases.**

 **I'm a failure if I don't make everyone happy...**

 **Also which part was one where I criticize bad fanfiction against Ow? Because, I don't think I wrote that.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Thanks for the breakfast!" Gaby called out before closing the door. The two continued to eat their food. The girl looked at Toby with a hint of envy on it but he noticed it.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh." Cupa sighed, "Why does everyone love your food so much? I know it's super duper upper good but...WHY IS IT SO GOOD?!"

"I thought you were being a hipster for a moment and be like 'I hate it because it's good'!" Toby stated, "Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"C-Can you teach me, please?" She begged, "I want to learn how to cook like you."

"Why do you wanna be taught?"

"What?"

"Why ask in the first place? I cook already for all of us, no point." The boy took his plate and went towards the kitchen, "You have better things to do, like video games and watching porn."

"But I feel kinda like I'm lazy bum who lounges with at someone else's house without doing anything! You could cook, mom could cook a little, I can't!" She exclaimed, "I need to learn to feel better about myself."

"Alright, if you're gonna bitch about it." He agreed doubtfully, "But, you gotta do this properly, otherwise you might blow up the house."

"I am very temped not to do it properly then."

"Ugh, okay, I'll teach you in an hour, help me clean when you're done eating." The boy ordered her as he began to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Okay, apron." The Creeper wore the most maid looking apron of all time, "Alright, what are we cooking?"

"Something, what do you want?" Toby presented her a book, "As ling as we have the stuff to cook it, we're fine."

"Okay, let me see..." Cupa began skimming through the book, "Oh! This one?"

"Exploding chocolates, explodes in your mouth literally but not the deadly way thanks to the pop rocks inside." He scanned the page, "First, we gotta buy pop rocks since we haven't a single one-"

"Here." She took out a bag and placed it, "I love pop rocks."

"Why did you even bring it? Fuck that, HOW did you even bring it?"

"I am a mystery female with mysteries ways." The girl answered, "C'mon! We gotta get our cook on!"

"What the hell, did you just say 'get our cook on'? Who told you that, Nickelodeon?" The boy gave her his signature 'where the hell did you get that idea' look, "Oh shit, I think Nickelodeon said that once."

"Okay, let's cook!" Cupa clapped her hands together, "What's that?"

"Cupa, NO-"

* * *

"Okay." Toby wiped the soot off his face, "Even though our cooking had many mishaps, including setting fire to the oven, somehow making a time paradox, and also raising zombie Hitler, we finally finished the cookies!"

He set the plate down with a batch of white chocolates, "Are you ready to take the first bite?"

"Did I learn anything from this?" Cupa looked at herself awkwardly, "I didn't feel likeI learned cooking."

"This is you're first meal, you'll learn how to cook, can't say if it willashort time or long but you'll get there." He grabbed a chocolate, "If you aren't taking first bite I will."

"Wait-"

Too late. Her friend bit into the chocolate, "These are really good for a first-OW." He spit the food out, "What's in the freaking food?" He picked up the filling inside did not look like candy when looked up close, "Why is there tiny dynamite in your food?"

"Sorry! I just realized that I mixed up the bags."

"Mixed the candy with what?!"

"Tiny dynamite, explodes at touch." She grabbed the bag and held out the tiny dynamite, "Bought it with your money, from a guy in a back alley."

"I don't know what's more random, you giving me tiny dynamite or we fought zombie Hitler in the Gate of Time where I met millions versions of myself went to war against a younger (and hot) unrelated version of my mom who made up this prophecy with more zombie Hitlers." He blinked, "We need these candies."

"Why?" Cupa watched him grab the plate.

"Either that or we chuck these at terrorists." The two then looked at each other, "Or go outside and throw these at each other, loser is sent to the hospital."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Give me one."

* * *

"Ugh..." The two groaned out they stayed on their bed, bandages wrapped around every part of their body, "That was a stupid idea." Cupa said, in pain, "We're stuck like this for weeks now, it huuuuuuurts!"

"Nwt ass mooch as meee." Toby spoke through the bandage against his mouth, one thing he learned is that his friend is a good aimer, unfortunately for him, he now has been bandaged everywhere except his eyes, making him look like a mummy.

"Hey kids!" Gaby came in, "You comfy? Good, because I brought some candy!" The woman held a familiar bag, "Some candy I found, looks edible."

"NO. NO." The moment they looked at the bag, "GET THAT BAG AWAY FROM ME!"

"MMMMMM."

"See, the doctor said you have paranoia and trauma. He said no listen to you and make sure you kids feel better, I'll MAKE you eat." Gaby poured some dynamite, "Be prepared kids, I'll make you happy."

They wanted to scream, no sound came out because screams were too good for this.

* * *

 **R.I.P TOBY AND CUPA.**

 **I really feel useless right now, this story sucks like me, that's what they say, but I'll keep on writing so you guys could keep saying I suck at life, alright? If I suck, I should keep sucking because that's all I could do.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	16. Glasses

Glasses

* * *

 **I realized the more I go through this fic, I grow more attached to Toby and Cupa. When this fic is over, it'll be painful.**

 **Like, very painful for me since I'll be all alone again.**

 **Um, let's talk about happy things! Donald Trump is still winning-oh wait. ISIS is stronger than ever-shit. Tobuscus accused of rape on Tumblr-okay, I'll stop it.**

 **I fucking hate GameSpot, holy shit.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Toby!" Cupa called out for him, "I found these in your drawer!" He then went berserk and ran towards her upstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?!"

"These." She held a pair of glasses, "What do you mean about what I should find?"

"N-Never mind. Haven't seen these in a long time." He took the glasses off her hand and looked at them, "I wear contacts now, that's where I never wear these."

"Let me see." She took the glasses again and wore them, "Am I cute?" He blankly looked at Cupa wearing glasses.

The boy wanted to drool but not at the current time.

"Y-Yup! I mean no! Shit, um..." He trailed off, "Yeah, you look adorable."

"Thanks!" She tapped on the glass, "Shouldn't it be blurry?"

"Those glasses are reading glasses, had to take those before the contacts."

"Oh, dear! The possibilities with these!" The Creeper happily said, making Toby sweatdrop.

"What possibilities besides constantly readjusting them ?"

"I see...nerd vision." She then made a 'rainbow' with her hands, "I see what nerds see."

"Associating glasses with nerds have been dead jokes, more dead than Michael the fucking Jackson." Toby deadpanned, "You play video games, watch anime, watch porn and watch YouTube all day. You're without your glasses."

"You and me are otakus my dear friends, not asshole weeaboos." The girl stated, "Anyway, because of what I just got, we gotta head out."

"Why?"

"My world view must be fed."

"Oh Jesus, not this shit again. I'm NOT going with you-"

"Otherwise, I need to make a spoooooooooky scaaaaaaaaary soooooouuuuund!" Cupa went towards him and made 'ghostly' movements, "WOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Cupa, that's not-"

"SPOOOOOOOKY!"

"Will you stop-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her annoying self was getting louder, "I'M THE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETON!"

"Fine. I'll go." He submitted in defeat.

"Woo!" She cheered happily.

* * *

"What is this?" Cupa grabbed a boom off the library shelf, "A book all about anatomy! Isn't that wonderful?" The boy sighed, thanks to 'nerd vision', she was now acting extremely overexcited over books, "This one's all about membranes!"

"Do you even know what a membrane is?" He asked, unamused that he would be forced to spend minutes of his life in a library.

"No, but I'm wearing glasses, so I gotta be enjoying this shit." The Creeper gave a smug look, "I'm also superior to you intellectual, because I'm a nerd.

"Are you even gonna bring out any book with you?"

"There are boogers in this book. Fuck that." She placed the books back in the shelf, "We must do more nerd things!"

"How long will you drag me all day, because I got business to do, in the crotch, haven't had the daily...you know." He tugged on his pants, "I need it, bad."

"Hold it in." The girl told him, "You'll live."

* * *

"Look at this specimen I found." The two were at the park and Cupa held a very dead squirrel by the tail, "I can do dissection."

"OH GOD!" Toby jumped backwards, "Where did you get that?!"

"The road. The brains were everywhere, here." She then tossed at him, landing on his face and it slid down, leaving a trail of blood on him, "What other things do nerds do?"

He then screamed.

* * *

"He's in shock?" Cupa asked Gaby, both of them standing outside his room, "I think throwing a dead animal at him did it."

"You think?" Her mutual mother then headed downstairs, "Don't stay the room for too long, might be some trauma in there."

The girl sighed going into the room quietly, she then touched her face, "Where's my glasses-oh right, left them in our room. Where did I leave them?" Cupa then noticed her friend wasn't on the bed anymore, "Toby?"

"Neh heh heh heh." She glanced to see Toby laughing on his desk, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH."

"Uh...Toby?" The chair turned around, revealing him wearing glasses.

"Would you like me to lecture you on biology?" He asked in a very high pitched voice...the nerdy kind, "I got some crackers?"

"WAKE ME UP INSIDE."

* * *

 **SAVE ME!**

 **I beat Conquest today, that means I gotta go for Birthright and Revelations...when I get fifty bucks.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	17. Royalty (1)

Royalty (1)

* * *

 **This like some chapters will be different, like alternate timeline different. What if, this fic was a fairy tale?**

 **Well, it would be a pretty gay fucking fairy tale then. Mostly got this idea if playing FE Conquest and I gotta read up in Romans conveniently but somehow, this is not Rome. Kinda gets rid of the phrase 'when in Rome', huh?**

 **I'm babbling on too much. This is the first multi chapter! If it has a (1), (2), or anything, it'll have a chapter so huge, it had to be split to a few parts because it'll be too long. I might edit some chapters before to make them multi chapters if they get sequels later but let's see...**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Have you heard the tale of Princess Cupa and Prince Toby? The love story that is timeless as time itself?

No? Then your fucking history.

Prince Toby came from a small kingdom, it looked like a simple large noble estate, but it was rich and fair, with more or less peasants to deal with. His mother was single, not a widower mind you but says her husband is off, somewhere.

The young prince was a lonely and socially challenged (that was a thing back then). He never had friends, not even through commoners throughout his childhood. His mother, despite having strong ties, she never got any friends for him. It was strange, as anyone would jump to the chance to get affection for a royal family.

It was either luck or how unimportant their kingdom which made him like this.

Princess Cupa was the princess of one of the greatest kingdoms, the Miner Empire, with its Craftian army whose steel is unmatched, power that is more or less strong as the church of Notch, and wealth made if diamonds many bath for. Unfortunately, this kingdom 'expanded' in a sense of the world further, acquiring lands through conquering, villages, monuments alike, leading to disdain across other kingdoms.

Like as a result, the Miner Kingdom made enemies, many from the lands they took. One was the Creeper Tribe, a race of dragons as intelligent as humans and breath explodes the battlefield upon touch. Their babies looked like green penises with ugly face, but when they grow up, their dragons with no wings and hollow eyes and an entirely frowned formed upon their mouths. Feel pity as the Miner Kingdom never knew they entered the Creeper Tribe's territory.

That's when it happened.

Once word got out that the Craftian army unintentionally invaded the kingdom. The king hurried over there, bringing his wife and child and hoped to have a negotiation with the tribe. Of course, since the Creepers kept hissing, there were various misunderstandings.

Like the king been blown up, that was something.

Well, a fight broke out between the present members of the tribe and the army that the family up. Five against a thousand something, it only took only twenty five dead in two moves from the Creeper before the army wisely retreated like pussies with the queen.

Oh yes, they forgot the princess.

Somehow, they forgot a member of the royal family, the Creepers found the child in the fancy abandoned carriage and took her. By the time, they got back to the kingdom to notice the baby was missing, the tribe sent a message not to revenge attack otherwise little Princess Cupa will be hidden away (killing babies is too cruel, even for them) forever.

Conveinant the princess was named Cupa also as the child was adopted by the king of the Creepers and his wife, becoming a member of royalty to an entirely different family nonetheless. Her cuteness while growing up won over her people despite her heritage, she was human on the outside, a Creeper on the inside.

What I mean, she has this thing for explosions, destruction, terrorism, whatever. She even got a pelt resembling an actual Creeper to prove it.

The new queen of Miner, Cupa's actual mother took over her late husband's death, determined to continue the work with the conquering and stuff, likely a subconscious attempt to corner the tribe with armies to outnumber than overpower to give up her little child.

That leads to our story.

Queen Gaby, had a message sent that her kingdom must surrender Miner to before the Craftian army comes to make things less messy. Thankfully, the queen of Miner offered every kingdom she invades an offer which they more or less can't refuse. They must send royal members to go to the Creeper tribe to get her daughter back and their kingdom won't be taken over.

Many took the requests out of pride, maybe fear. Thirty, twenty something year old men of royalty had bands of mercenaries, knights, even an army for one to go to the village to retrieve the child but the ones who did survive being blown up ran all the way back home, crying to surrender. Nobody knows why the queen told them to send royalty specifically, was it political agenda? A way to put fear to the rulers? Or was it entertainment or just hope for the best?

Either way, those guys are nothing but toast now. Nobody has been able to even come close to the tribe's territory. Queen Gaby, knowing that a royalty had to go retrieve the child, reluctantly, in heartbreak told her son he must go to the village, as the two are the only members of the family left, even offering an army to aid him.

Prince Toby was a peculiar child at best, not going outside unless needed, reading books or...locking himself in the bedroom to do things. He was never a warrior but knew how to handle a knife, simple and well. Even the slightest scrap on him made him whimper like a dog, making him one of the least suitable people to do this. Even the knights knew this, one offering to his mother one of the knights should pose as a member of the royal family but was declined.

Like the queen on Miner, nobody knows what Queen Gaby had racing in her head for sending her only son to go against dragons, but they knew she loved her son more than anything.

* * *

"Mama?" The young boy looked at himself in the mirror, "I really shouldn't do this, I feel pathetic." Toby rubbed the light armor he wore in doubt, "I can't even hold a sword."

"I don't wanna send you out, but we must, for the safety of the people who live here." Gaby comforted him, "I know this must be hard but you gotta go there."

"But the knight had that great plan! He'll get fried, but at least it isn't me!" He argued, "Why can't we just surrender?"

"Oh..." She patted his back, "If the Miner kingdom takes over, they'll abuse our kingdom, likely kill me and you if you can't be a puppet. Everyone's morale is gonna plummet." She then sighed, "We'll be dead without even dying. Zombies."

"At least we're still alive then."

"Look..." She took a deep breath, "All those people down there, the poor, the rich, they're all holding their heads high, knowing they have a life ahead of them. Sometimes, it's all what people have. They look up to royalty not to enslave them, but to lead them into peace and happiness. A lot of people forge hat, royalty, noble, and commoner."

"But I don't get why the knight's plan won't work." He muttered, "Really, it isn't that bad."

"If he queen finds out he's a knight when he gets there, she'll fry our asses harder than that wizard getting launched to heaven." She answered briefly, "Her army will rape us, in a literal and figurative sense."

"Why didn't I pick up magic?!" Toby put a palm over his face, "I'm not sure how I'll save a princess."

"I'm offering you an army, son. Accept it."

"No, no. We'll be slaughtered." He rejected, "I'm going alone, you need the army to protect the city if the Craftians come. I'll need a carriage though."

"If you're not using sword, use a knife." The woman brought out a sharp knife, "If you can't use strength, use your head."

"Thanks." The prince grabbed the knife off her hands, "Thank you for everything."

"Aw." The mother and child hugged, "Make sure you come home alive for me."

"I can't say I will, I'll try." He replied softly.

* * *

"If this where I stop?" He looked at the knight who was his escort in front of the territory, "These seems like an empty place, forest over there, valley, some mountains."

"This is the territory of the Creeper Tribe, milord. See? Those markings?" He looked at the rock had the face of a child of a Creeper child, "The grass." The boy looked at the ground to see some grass a tilled and cut to form lines, "Those cover this entire valley and mountainside."

"Oh. Nice for you to tell me." He thanked, "You need to go now, before one Creeper attacks."

"I'll do my duty, milord." The knight knocked his horse back to the other direction, "Good luck milord, her highness wishes you back home."

"I know." He stepped over the line and walking through he field as the knight left, "Finally. Walking shouldn't take this long."

* * *

An hour later.

"I'm...dying!" He breathed out painfully, "Water...I need water..." Toby brought out his satchel, containing all the supplies he needed, "WATER!" He began chugging his water down his throat, "Ah.'

He looked at his water, half of it was gone.

"Oh dear." The boy groaned out in annoyance, "Half of it is gone-" Suddenly an object hit his head, making him fall down, unconscious.

"Sorry! You okay, kid?" Was all he heard before the world faded around him.

* * *

"Hmm?" Toby woke up, he pressed his hand on the surface was on only to feel soft, "Where am I?" He looked and say that he was on a bed, "Hello?"

"Hi!" The boy looked to see somebody come in, "Was making some food. Hope you like it." The prince widened his eyes, seeing the girl he was staring at was cute as fuck, "I'm not the one who cooked it though."

"Hello..." He noticed her auburn eyes and hair, combined with the green pelt over her shoulders, he pieced who she was, "Are you..."

"Uh huh. Thought you were one of those guys who were gonna try to take me back." She said before setting the plate down next to him, "You were my age, so I had to grab you."

"Uh...yeah." He awkwardly replied, "Good thing I'm not one of those guys, just a lost soul, heh heh."

"You are aren't you?" She deadpanned, "Kinda obvious, you wearing armor and junk, knife was in your pocket, also this book on ways to save a princess." She held a book whose title was 'Saving Princesses from Beasts such as Dragons 101'.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"May I ask why aren't you wearing anything in the bottom-" She grabbed the plate and whacked him with it.

* * *

"Huh?" Toby woke up, seeing himself strapped onto an altar, "Princess Cupa? Are you here?"

"Yup!" She went towards his field of vision, "Sorry, since you are one of those guys, my people are doing this ceremony if we ever got prisoners."

"W-What ceremony?" The prince asked nervously.

"Wait, the audience was busy."

"Audience?"

"Well, this is kinda a public thing. Won't be pretty but my family likes people getting blown up." His skin paled violently, "They left me here since they know I'm good at taking care of myself."

"Uh, I'm about to be fried alive later, CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" He yelled but she shook her head, the princess then grabbed a piece of bread from...somewhere and bit it, "I AM ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU'RE EATING?!"

"Hey, could be worse. The last people I strapped onto this altar, I had to maim them, rip their guts out and force their friend to eat it."

"R-Really?"

"Oh yeah, the reason I'm not torturing you right now is because you don't look like the type to go out and go against a million dragons." Cupa put her arm against his chest, "You look the sort who rather stay home and masturbate."

"Hey! How do you know that?" He questioned, "Ugh, great. Now you made me not fear death anymore, where are your dragons? Let them toast me."

"They'll be back, soon." She sat on the altar, "Wanna talk? I'm not maiming you and it'll help pass the time."

"Okay. Why do you stay here? By now, I can assume you know your true heritage." He spoke, "Most people would run back to rich and powerful mommy."

"It isn't easy leaving an entire family behind, especially if it's the only one you knew." Cupa answered briefly, "I got nothing more to say, what about you?"

"Me?"

"I mean, like I said, you aren't the one who looks like who could save the princess, you look like a young kid who looks like he'll grow up to be a wizard who does nothing but do magic and wait for a chosen warrior and tell him something then never do it again."

"I never picked up magic. Wished I did, makes things a lot easier." He muttered, "What are your folks doing?"

"Oh, just in the sky, flying, I can't and it's too dangerous to let me ride them." The girl put her pelt over her head, "I pretend to be one at least."

"Show me then, how you pretend. If I'm going to die, I want to at least be entertained." The princess nodded before raising her arms along with the pelt, making cute noises while she's at it, "I admit, that is the cutest thing I ever seen."

"Cutest?" Toby earned a glare from her, "Pretty sure there's a whole ocean out there." She hissed softly (you can hiss softly?), before pouting.

"No, no. I've seen millions of people and I have to say, you are one of the most beautiful ones, if not the most beautiful." The girl looked at him, with a look of 'WTF' on her face.

"You're trying to seduce me out of here, I never heard cheesiness like that, holy shit." Cupa got off him, "You gotta be better than that."

"Hey, I picked up every word from my erotica collection, don't blame me." He looked down, "Can you kill me here and now?"

"I would but then everyone would be disappointed." She sighed, "Oh look, I see them."

"What?" The boy looked up and gulped, looking up to see silhouettes of dragons above him in the blue sky, "Please, free me." He begged to the girl who shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Cupa!" A dragon landed next to them, a large one, casting a shadow over the two, "Another human has entered the village, I presume?"

"Yup, papa, he's my age, all alone also." The dragon stroked his chin with a claw, looking down at a frightened Toby, "Had a knife, a guide to save princes, although he isn't that fit to go here."

"You're right, the child looks pathetic." The dragon agreed, "Also, sorry you couldn't come. Again."

"It's alright."

"Anyhow, what shall we do with this meat?" They turned to him, "What is your name, child?"

"T-Toby."

"Toby? Are you royalty?"

"Y-Yes." He stammered, "I am."

"You never mention that." Cupa said.

"You never asked."

"We've been seeing many royals lately, not many make it out alive-what did you say?" The dragon paused the conversation, "Well?"

"I am?"

"No, no. To my daughter."

"You never asked?"

"You've been speaking to my daughter?" The dragon went closer to him, "Did you?"

"She started the conversation!" The boy wanted to point if he could, "I didn't seduce her or anything!"

"Do not worry, Cupa, did you two truly talk?" The girl jumped a bit before nodding, "Good, which kingdom do you hail from."

"The Kingdom of Archtype."

"Archtype? Isn't that kingdom being threatened by her mother?" They looked at the princess who was whistling, "Says in a year, an army would trample hers."

"How did you know?" His eyes stared into the beast's dead ones.

"Us Creepers can hear the news spread faster than most." The dragon answered, "Our senses of hearing and much higher than you humans and more accurate so it isn't a jumbled mess in our heads. Translates as if it were a snake, hissing."

"The hissing is the same sound as your explosions."

"Oh yes." The Creeper chuckled, "Anyhow, since you are young, I will feel like a terrible person if I killed you here and now, so I would like to propose a deal."

"Deal?" He raised his eyebrows and Cupa look flabbergasted.

"You never done this, papa." She mentioned.

"My dear, this is a special case. However you must answer me this before we may negotiate."

"What?"

"Were you going to harm my village or people to get back my daughter?" The question made the boy sweat.

"My people grow desperate, the army of Craftians threatening our doorstep, pillaging, burning cities down and raping our women and children. Most would use violence if it were to save their people, families. My mother told me to use my mind if not my weapons."

The dragon looked at him, in thought before raising his head, "Very well. Perhaps a negotiation is needed." Cupa's father roared then, causing the dragons in the sky to drop down around them, "My fellow Creepers! This outsider child is not to be harmed."

"You never told me you're pops name." Toby ignored the dragon.

"Oh, it's Hideki."

"What kind of name is Hideki?"

"How convenient for parents to name their kidnapped daughter Cupa?" She retorted, "Raised in CREEPER tribe."

"Oh yeah."

"We shall all agree to this negotiation then?" All the Creepers around them nodded, "Good, as Chieftain Hideki, I free this child from his binds as for our negotiation." Hideki put his front claws over the ropes binding him, slashing it and releasing him, "Treat him kindly and with warmth, at least half of what we give to our favorite human around here."

He pressed his foot lightly against Cupa's head and stroked her with his feet as she giggled, the Creepers laughed as Toby wondered what these negotiations would be all about.

Oh wait, first thing's first. He realized he was now in a tribe with dragons who could kill him anytime and a cute girl to whom is likely a psychopath as his mother worries constantly if he was imploded to ashes as an army is against the borders of his home, waiting to slaughter everything he knew.

Prince Toby curled up on the altar, eyes wide awake and won't look like he would be getting off in awhile.

* * *

What? You think I could fit this massive tale into one chapter, took two days to make this. Had to make my own damn mythology to pull this off! I sometimes sit in a room, knowing one day I'll did, alone and scared while I type this, days just going around, knowing I'll be forgotten, disappeared like a breeze in the wind.

I just write stories here, that's my life accomplishment, I have shit grades, transferred several schools because I'm a stupid sociopath! Broke in an economy that leaves you behind and a society filled with assholes who make shit comments on YouTube.

I'm nothing.

Hope you stay tuned, this is not even an Author's Note, me ranting is part of the story. Holy fuck, I'm going to get myself some milk.


	18. Royalty (2)

Royalty (2)

* * *

 **I got rid of the request ideas in the story since everyone overlooked it anyway. Changed some parts of the description also because fics like these get flamed a lot, I'm not targeting Ow, mind you all since I would look like an insecure asshole who can't take criticism.**

 **Which I am.**

 **I feel criticism improves, any one. Even Ow agrees right now this is improving honestly which is kind of feedback I am grateful for. But things like 'uh, this sucks' or 'this is overrated' or 'am I the only one who hates this' is not criticism, it's assholism.**

 **We're continuing our spin on Toby and Cupa in a medieval fantasy, I know this takes long to write but quality over quickness. I downplayed some of our characterization to feel natural, to make them what we know but something new, like all reboots/reinterpretations ever made's reasons to exist.**

 **Again, no AN at the end.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Hey, just got back finishing the milk, let's continue. God, needed to shit bad after that.

Oh yes, after waking up Prince Toby from his nervous breakdown, Cupa and Hideki brought him to the cave of the Creepers, where he was set on the bed by the princess earlier. The Creeper Tribe lived in a cave hidden away by magic (yes, we are using that excuse) deep in the mountainside where most never even think of going. If your perspective of 'cave', it was a dirty and rocky place.

THIS 'cave' had shiny floors, a working bathroom, a grooming room, and the world's biggest bed(s) ever made, by fucking dragons. The boy was shocked that what was inside the cave was like his palace except even fancier and stranger. The Creepers lived in one cave in general but it was a huge, bigger on the inside term of hue, Toby felt like he was a mouse do Cupa had to guide him through the place, he's still wondering how she was able to memorize such a place.

In the end, he had to stay in the room Princess Cupa also lived in where she began explaining him all the history of the Creeper Tribe.

As you may have noticed, they are territorial, considering they marked the entire as their territory. The dragons considered the valley, mountainside and field around them 'sacred breeding ground' to raise the Creeper children at as there was plentiful vegetation, fruit and wild animals to hunt. The adult Creepers usually soar through the sky, in packs like earlier to hunt for food in other places so they don't run out of animals in here.

Second was where Toby was tied up at, the altar was actually used to be a worshipping ground for the Creepers when everyone was ignorant and stupid back then, now they worship Notch, another equally stupid god. The Creepers like going there, bringing their children to play in the fields, forest, whatever just to get out of the cave.

Toby just rather wished he stayed in the cave.

Anyhow, latter that night at dinner, Toby, Cupa were taken outside by Chieftain Hideki to the altar again to eat privately.

The young prince wasn't good in negotiations or politics actually since he never looked them up except in his books where the politicians fuck their servants later. Because of this, Cupa, who had more knowledge of politics than he did surprisingly (for an isolated princess, she knew a lot).

He gave her a compliment, she kicked him for it.

After being walked through it, they reached to an agreement. The Creeper Tribe will not hand over Cupa, instead will ally itself with the Archtype Kingdom when the Craftian army arrives and fry the fuck out of them.

But there was a catch.

The Creeper Tribe wouldn't go out for any old kingdom that needs protecting, being neutral to all human affairs (besides, I dunno, KIDNAPPING A PRINCESS). Hideki noticed an instant connection between his adopted child and the young prince, so Toby had to stay with the tribe, until the Craftian army arrives (even if they arrive early, the Creepers can hear the word and travel quickly towards the battle) as a way to earn trust and see how much his home is worth to him. At least the prince got to message his mother he was still alive and what was happening, he hoped she wouldn't take 'drastic' actioms.

That also means he was to stay in the same room as Cupa. The boy never had that much social interaction as her, same on the other side of the coin, making it awkward between them.

Both of them didn't wanna sit on the floor however.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Cupa asked, looking at what he took out from the satchel she took but gave back to him (of course, without the knife).

"Nightcap, let's me actually sleep." He replied before lying on the bed next to her, "Thank goodness your father didn't kill me."

"I'm actually wondering why he didn't kill you."

"Me too. Let's not forget, right now, the opposite sex is sleeping right next to me, bottomless." He reminded, letting out a hot breath, "Have you've been taught any modesty?"

"I live with dragons with no eyes, may I remind you." The girl chided, "Plus, it's easier to pee this way."

"Oh gross." The prince groaned in disgust, "How do you get around here?"

"Everyone here likes me! Says I'd be a perfect Creeper."

"Smells, that pelt."

"What about it, the hood is badass!" Cupa exclaimed, "It's too awesome for it to smell."

"Yeah, but not if it's my blanket." The boy looked down to see the blanket was the pelt, "When was the last time you bathed?"

"A month." Toby blinked, "Goodnight, asshat." The girl blew out the candle and the two were left alone in the dark, the boy then put his nightcap before going to sleep, disturbed but fine.

* * *

"Hello." Prince Toby arrived at the shrine, "Still, I see the bottoms aren't even on." He noted, looking at how nice her legs were-oh shit, his perverted mind was coming.

"Thought you were reading." It was a week since Toby began staying with the tribe, "Help me watch the kids." The princess was watching over a small crowd of Creeper children.

"Cupa!" A Creeper went up to her, "Can you help us learn how to fly?"

"Sorry but remember, I can't fly." She reminded, eyes twitching, "Also, say hi to our guest for the year." The tiny penis looking monster looked up at Toby.

"He looks a little scary." Toby blinked at that remark, "I mean, he looks like he could eat me any moment, WAAAAAH!" The child ran away, screaming. The other children saw one look at the prince and ran away also.

"What's wrong with me?" The boy moaned out as Cupa patted his back in comfort.

"They'll like you, eventually."

"Is the only way to gain affection is to lack pants?" He looked down at her legs, "In front of children, no less?!"

"Are you gonna keel bothering me about this?"

"Why, yes."

* * *

Another week later.

"I question why must we take baths together." The boy felt the princess scrub his back by a hot spring, "I'm pretty sure that a young boy and girl with raging hormones will kept apart by the parent, specifically the girl's separated unless they're married."

"Nah, don't worry, nothing they taught you in those big fancy castles are here. Hell, you can have two dragons mate while the children run around them. Happened once, I was there." She pressed herself against his back, "But really, how is it back at those castles of yours?"

"I can feel your...you know, o-on me." Toby began blushing, this was the third time she had done this, naked but she didn't even care.

"Bah, don't worry about it. Do you have any friends, at all?" Cupa asked, "Rich boy like you should have plenty of rich friend also."

"I-I'm not the most sociable person ever made." The girl frowned at his response, "First time I had actual interacting in the female species, besides mama."

"I'd like to meet your mother. She sounds nice."

"Yeah, yeah she is."

"May I interrupt this conversation?" They looked up to see Hideki above them, the boy sank down into the water a bit, "I see you two are having...physical contact?"

"Oh god." The boy whispered, "I did not have sex with your child!" He yelled out, "I swear I did not, Hideki!"

"No, I wasn't suspecting that. Physical contact is a means for friendship building within the tribe." Hideki stated, "It is normal for the dragons to press body parts on each other.

"Oh." Toby sighed in relief, "So, it was alright to-"

"No, for you two, that's indecent and luckily that I arrived before you two do lewd things to each other." The chieftain said, "How long have you've been going on 'nightly' baths?"

"Three days since our friend over stayed!" Cupa answered, shaking a bit, "Don't, don't fry him, papa."

"I won't." He answered back to his daughter, "I'll just grab your friend for a moment."

"What, papa?" Cupa repeated, getting off hugging Toby.

"Young prince, get your towel."

* * *

"Hi!" Cupa saw the boy come into the room again, "What did you and my papa do?"

"N-Nothing." He went towards the bed, still in his towel, "I don't wanna talk about it." He didn't even got out of his towel, "Hand me the nightcap, please."

"You are a very feminine looking boy, you know?"

"Hand me the fucking nightcap."

* * *

"Why do I gotta wear this?" Cupa looked at the skirt she was wearing, "How did you even make this?" She asked the boy who eyed her.

"I had to teach myself how to sew, which is very out of character for me. The skirt may be short but it isn't that short to see your panties,but if a gust of wind shows up...well." He shrugged, "I was so afraid of being pricked by a needle."

"You never answered why I gotta wear this thing, I feel like crap wearing more clothes."

"What's wrong with a skirt, you were only wearing panties underneath your pelt. I'm surprised you haven't caught a disease with your overexposure."

"At least I feel free!" The princess then took a deep breath, "I'll wear it, just so you don't feel useless."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, baka."

"Cute skirt for the win!" He pumped his fist down before the girl decided it was time to whack his neck to make him sleep.

* * *

"What are we doing this time?" Toby walked over to Cupa who was sitting by the altar, "Why is everyone in the sky?"

"Oh, didn't say because it's a surprise." She clapped her hands, "Alright, let the, rip!" The dragons then began spewing their explosive to the sky while still going in circles, the breath collided and ignited, explosions appearing the sky and spiraling into a beautiful tornado of red and yellow colors above them.

"Woah." The children Creepers next to them looked in awe as he did, "Cupa...holy shit."

"Don't worry, we do this sometimes for the kids to have an impression. Pretty, isn't it?" They all continued to look at the display before them, "Ah, the look on the kids never ceases to entertain me." She lied down on the grass, "Thanks for staying."

The boy continued to look at Cupa who was staring up at the sky, smile on her face. She patted on her skirt

"Oh Notch...I'm in love with you."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" The two looked up at the sky still, well at least everyone else but the young prince who looked at another at the same time.

* * *

"Uh, Princess Cupa, I must have a confession to make."

"..."

"In all my life, I was alone. Then I met you through otherwise unwanted circumstances but, the point I'm saying is I think I've fallen in love with you."

"..."

"You don't have to leave the tribe either, I could stay here with you, but I need my mother's approval! I just...want to love you-"

"Hey!" Cupa came in, making him jump, "What are you doing with the mirror?"

"N-Nothing." The boy now wore a tunic, some comfortable clothe, basically what a commoner wore, "Just, checking my clothes! I usually wear pajamas so, I feel fine!"

"Oh, you want this!" Cupa took out a paper, "Some messenger tossed it here, for you, the guy yelled out. Then he ran like a pussy!" She gave it to him, the prince opened it and read through it, "What does it say?"

Toby began sweating furiously, "My mother says she's coming."

"T-The queen?" She gave him 'the look', "Why now?"

"What day is it? What day it will be later? WHAT DAY IS-" He paused, "Oh shoot, it's going to be my birthday." He gulped, "Didn't your birthday happen a week ago?" The girl nodded and he groaned, "I'm younger! Oh god."

"What's wrong about being younger?"

"It's a social thing in civilization. I have to go to your father about this." He went towards the door, "Oh yeah, umm. I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

He thought long and hard about it within the entire two seconds, "Never mind." He went back up and the girl tilted her head a bit before putting her hand on her hips.

"Even though he's royalty, he can be a jerk." She muttered, "Look at the time, private time." She put down her skirt, "I am ready."

* * *

"Is that her?" Hideki asked as he, Cupa, and the rest of the Creepers looked at the carriage and bodyguards walking towards the altar, "She knows weapons cannot harm us, right?"

"Well, most people bring knives just in case." Toby chuckled sheepishly, "What food you'll be preparing? Mama brought a cake!" Suddenly a piece of cow flesh hit his face, "Who threw that?"

He looked at Princess Cupa, whistling, "We are so screwed."

* * *

"This is good!" Queen Gaby surmised and she ate the cooked steak from Creeper fire, "No, really, goodness." Even the royal guard were eating some food and nodding in agreement as everyone ate by the altar, "Best food on you're birthday?"

Toby nodded, it actually went better than expected. Gaby was intrigued by how our young Creeper Princess looked like and the queen was like 'I've found my daughter in law'. Hideki and Gaby talked about the negotiation but briefly, as the only focus was Toby turning fifteen.

"You're mother sure is more opened minded than most rulers, they would usually call us beasts at best." Hideki whispered, not so much as whisper but growl, "She seems interested in my daughter, however."

"Huh?" He saw his mother and his friend talking and laughing with each other likely about subjects, the young prince could feel Gaby began liking Cupa more and more.

"Then he made me wear this skirt, whatever you call it!"

"He made it?"

"Yup! Says he was afraid to prick his thumb so much."

"That's my boy."

"I am suddenly afraid." Toby said, "Seriously, I am terrified."

"Me too, I don't know why but there is something unsettling the way your mother looks at Cupa." The two males shivered, seeing Gaby wink at them, "That is the scariest thing I've seen, and I watched armies burn to crisps."

He gulped, wondering what will happen next.

* * *

"Toby! Can you play with us?" A Creeper child asked him, "Please?" The children warmed up to the boy in the past few months, looking up to him as a brother.

"Alright." He smiled, "But, you better not pile up on me."

"GET HIM!" The children ran towards him, kicking him down from his seat while screaming. They repeatedly stomped on his face with their tiny feet an when they got off him, he looked fucked up.

"To the Creepcave!" One commanded them and the little Creepers ran back to the cave, the boy groaned.

"Ow."

"Let me help." Cupa picked him up, arriving at the scene "Kids, you know how they are."

"Kids don't trample an older person just to kick their skulls." He clutched his face, "That hurts."

"Aw, I'll bring you back, poor thing." She grabbed his hand and the two began walking back to the cave.

* * *

"I didn't know it would hurt THAT much!" The boy clutched the bandage covering his face, through various mishaps, she somehow did more damage to him than a bunch of kids stomping on his face did, "You pissed?"

"N-No...I'm alright."

"If you say so." They became quiet, "Um...I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it? Tips on killing me me?"

"No, you're mother said I need 'practice' for something."

"Practice?"

"Yeah, something about pleasing my future husband." His face turned red, "I don't what that means, or why she was winking, but because you're a boy, can you teach me?"

Toby began sweating profusely, "Uh, Cupa...what she means is not what you think she means."

"Oh, what does it mean then." The boy went to her ear and began whispering everything what it actually means, the girl took it in but she was becoming as red as him at the moment, "So...she wants us to..."

"Uh huh." He nodded, "Make babies with each other."

They stayed silent for a bit.

"Wanna do it?"

"Huh?" He turned to the girl, "No! Why would I do that, at my age?" The prince gave her a bewildered look.

"N-Not that! The romantic part!"

"What romantic part?"

"The hugging, kissing." Cupa looked at him, "If you don't want, then-" The boy hugged her tightly to her surprise.

"Thanks, for everything..." She didn't even resist, but she hugged back anyway.

* * *

"Last day, huh?" The two looked at the sunset, "The armies going to show up tomorrow, you and Gaby have to go lead that army, TO WAAAR!" Cupa made a sword gesture, "Papa's gonna make special dinner before then, he'll take you home."

"Wait, does that mean I can't see you again?" He asked, the girl glanced back at him, "Forever?"

"Not like I'm going back to mother on her throne, I'll stay here, you can visit anytime though but your prince things." She then decided to lighten the mood, "Hey, you get to stay in your room again! Eat fancy food again!"

"Yeah..." He paused, "No, wait no."

"Eh?"

"I...don't want to leave." He told her, the girl have a surprised expression, "I wanna stay."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You can't stay! An army is gonna crush your kingdom and you want to stay?" The princess gave him 'the look' for the billionth time, "Look, I know we got close but still, everyone else."

"R-Right, it was stupid for me." The young boy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, just enjoy our last day together." She grabbed his hand, "Let's do it, together."

"Okay, but, promise me something." He spoke up, the girl frowned, "What? I just told you to promise me something!"

"You're making this too dramatic." The girl deadpanned, "What do you want me to promise?" She sighed.

"Promise me, if you will take my words as serious as it could get."

"What words?"

"I love you."

It was like the world itself stopped around them, Cupa widened her eyes in disbelief, "W-What did you just say?"

"I-I love you, I fell in love with you, over the course of this year, I've fallen in love with you." He confessed, tears running down his eyes, "I t-tried saying it, I tried rejecting it but I couldn't hold it, knowing I may never see you again."

"Toby..."

"W-When I realized it, I couldn't tell you, my body wouldn't allow it, n-now...I am saying it!" He cried out, "You don't have to love me, we don't even have to be friends, I just want to say that to-"

The young prince felt lips crash onto his, Toby reacted in surprise before his heart melted, "C-Cupa..."

"Shush, don't say a word." She pulled the pelt over them as the sun fell, "I won't leave you." She continued to kiss him underneath that piece of clothing, "Look, even though you got your feeling sorted out, I don't."

"Oh. Why are you kissing me then?"

"Just to make you stop crying, you big baby." Her hand then grabbed his cheek and wiped the tears trailing down, "When we pull through this, we'll hang out together as friends until I decide if I like you or not." She then pinched his cheeks, "Got that? Visit, constantly and remember my birth day!"

"Sure, that hurts, dear Notch." They stopped kissing and looked at the night sky, "We have a few hours left."

"Sex or bath? That's what I think you're thinking of." Cupa smirked before lightly pecking him on the lips again.

"Why not both, my princess?" He grinned, even though the was fifteen, most nobles get married when they're fourteen so, sexual relationships weren't a problem unless it was out of wedlock.

"Deal~"

* * *

And then they made love, in the bloody water! What? Unnecessary sex scene over here? Keep your shit straight, we can have ten year olds fuck someone twenty in this site, get incest or something. Bullshit.

This is a tale of medieval times, you can rape a girl in front of five year olds and nobody bats a fucking eye. I've been busy trying to juggle my life around and ditch many things behind just to write the next bloody chapter that I don't feel happy with!

Need more fucking milk, god fucking dammit.


	19. Royalty (3)

Royalty (3)

* * *

 **The ending of a trilogy, not really a trilogy just a three part chapter I got inspired by Lord of the Rings and getting bored and seeing what I can do besides sex and randomness.**

 **Also I needed a hint at Cupa's dad who is named Hideki for some reason.**

 **I would like to get behind the scenes right now because I can't write it later since this time, there won't be a AN at the end but the ANs will return after this.**

 **I felt weird that I needed Minecraft needed a medieval Creeper but had to stay the same, changed them all to dragons since that is the closest thing I got and all the kids as their penis selves. Made sense more or less. Made Cupa's hoodie the equivalent of hoodies.**

 **Cupa's mom and dad is a big mystery as her parents are Creepers. Might shed some idea where they are in present time. Remember, I shed light on Toby's dad? Nobody talks about him which is ominous enough.**

 **At least Toby gets his porn equivalent here.**

 **The bed I sleep in is weird, there was some seeds on it, don't know where that came from. Lizard crawled on it. Suddenly some ants got on my stuff. Pretty sure a cockroach is under my bed. Ugh.**

 **But really, where is Toby's dad? That is a big mystery.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

I'm back, needed more milk, with fucking cookies. Calms my nerves because everyone's getting bored of this fucking story. Need my sleep, read my hentais, let's get this over with.

You where I was?! I was into one of the evilest depths of Youtube, which is known as Angry Joe's comment section, specifically the fucking Star Wars: Force Awaken review. I can't tell if his fans love him or just want to hear him get 'angry'. More worse than Gamespot, fuck those guys and their MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKING FANBOYS-

I'll stop ranting. Need to keep my cool.

Okay, after their 'quality time' with each other back at the hot spring, Hideki came in to tell them to prepare to go to Archtype Kingdom and caught them in the middle of their romantic time.

He was proud of Toby, at least for becoming a man.

The two dressed up quickly afterward, embarrassed as fuck, because if someone's parent walks into them having sex, it will always be awkward after if the parent then approves of said sex.

Half of the tribe were to go to his home to go against the Craftians, Prince Toby need to say goodbye.

It wasn't emotionally engaging at all, he was like, "Bye, kids." To theCreeper children, "Bye Bob, bye Ricken, bye Mira, bye...you." He was an awful person during social conversations, even through minsters who breath explosive fire.

Cupa did it more emotionally, tears spilling from her friends of the tribe even though they had no eyes. I guess the more cute the person was, the more tears shed.

Doesn't help his self esteem though.

The boy had to look down at the village he temporarily called home, from the mountains, to the forests, to the altar, it was quite sad to see it go but it wasn't like it was moving away anytime soon. He still didn't want to say goodbye.

Too bad, bitch.

* * *

The two rode Hideki and who was leading the tribal members to the castle quickly. The duo thought they withheld their sexual frustration just to make sure the chieftain couldn't hear.

"So..." Hideki started, "Am I to be a grandfather now?"

"Papa, that's not baby works, humans I mean." In Creeper culture, the female is instantly pregnant after mating, "Remember that book you gave me? Told me all about that stuff."

"Really? Why did I ever teach you how to read if that was your only reading material?"

"Hey, I got a lot of stuff to read also! Like, the one with the butler and his noble mistress!"

"And they fucked." Toby interrupted, "I read that one."

"The knight and the squire-"

"Gay sex."

"Dog and the loving owner-"

"Beastality."

"My, my, Cupa has a large index of naughty books." Hideki clicked his tongue, "Perhaps I should rummage through her things."

"No need for that! No need to do that!" She shouted, making the young prince chuckle, "Not funny, you pervert!" She walked towards him and whacked him with her pelt, "You're the one who thought we should do lewd things!

"Well, you pushed through it, both of us were thinking it!"

"Ugh!" She groaned and collapsed on the rough back of her father, "Why did we even fuck?"

"Sexual relief." He answered before looking down to the land below, "I thought that Craftian army would be at least halfway."

"Or, they're faster than we anticipated." Hideki added, "If that's the case, they may have heard we allied with your people and have sent ways in infiltration with whatever magic they had."

"I hope that didn't happen."

"All because of this." Cupa made an 'o' with her hand and put a finger in it from the other hand, "See this gesture? If we go to your home and find everyone dead, it's all because of this."

"Don't rub it in, like how I rubbed in you."

"See? All because-whatcha just say to me?" She gave him 'the look' as he snickered.

* * *

"Mama!" Toby hugged his mother once they arrived, luckily no army has been seen or arrived. The entirety of the kingdom was the size of a large estate so, most villagers retreated here to defend their country because going out would also likely mean death.

"Missed you so much, son." Gaby rubbed his head, "Welcome back home."

"Hi!" The young princess came went inside, "Miss me also?"

"Of course." The queen patted her head also, "Missed you too, my little angel."

"Uh, hello?" She turned to see behind them was the chief along with his dragons flying in the sky, "Yes, we got some...pressing issues to talk about."

"Of course. Sorry about this." The woman kissed both of their heads and went towards the porch of the throne room where Hideki perched on, "Good day, or night Chieftain Hideki."

"Hideki will be just fine." The dragon replied, "So, how's our children doing?" They glanced at the kids who were busy taking their turns on the throne, "Did he tell you?"

"What did my Toby do?"

"Well, he and Cupa...well...do you know where...uh..." He trailed off, "They made love." Gaby froze, "You alright? Do you wish for me to spank him." She then shot up and ran towards the young price.

"Whu-MA-" The boy was hugged by his mother tightly, "Help...me..."

"My little boy became a man! My grandbabies are coming!" Before the princess could retreat, she was grabbed by Gaby also and pulled into the hug.

"Oh...Notch..."

"I must give my love to my cute future daughter-in-law!" They continued to choke through the hug. The Creeper on the porch and sweatdropped.

"Uh, the invasion heading towards your kingdom?" The chief was ignored, "She sure loves children."

"Your majesty!" A guard came into the room, "We have-"

"Shush. I am hugging my son and future daughter-in-law." She then gave him deadly eyes, "GOT IT?!"

"Y-Yes, milady!"

"Now, I'll stop hugging." She let them go and the duo got onto the floor in an attempt to breath, "What do you want?"

"I need air!" Toby yelled out.

"WAKE ME UP INSIDE." Cupa did yell also.

"Our scouts spotted the army, it is halfway towards here, approaching from directly from the Miner Kingdom."

"Directly? It got a lot of other kingdoms and Miner is too far away to do it, so I expected to send an army from other kingdoms closer. Why from your main kingdom?"

"I didn't finish, excuse me, but the queen of Miner is with the army." The air suddenly thinned, "I mean, leading the army, also it's the biggest army they sent out."

"Oh shit. You're excused." Queen Gaby ran back to the porch, "Uh, Hideki. I need a favor."

"Go to them early instead of getting here so they don't rape your people if they arrive." Hideki sighed, "Me and my dragons will go down before they could arrive?" The woman nodded, "Should I bring the kiddies?"

"Hey, Toby, Cupa!" Gaby called them, "Wanna help me show up in a deadly army with the Creepers?"

"Would I!" Cupa replied happily.

"Would you?"

"Would I!"

"Would you-"

"WOULD I?"

"Would-"

"WOULD I?!"

"Alright, enough." Toby clamped Cupa's mouth, "Where do we go, mama?"

* * *

"So..." The three rode of the chief's back as the team of dragons flew towards their destination, "Wanna share some stories?" Gaby offered, "I bet you guys have some juicy tales."

"Please, all we've done is talk what we did in the hot spring, stop it mama."

"You did it at a hot spring? Niccccceeeee!"

"Okay, let's be quiet." The princess told everyone, "I don't wanna keep talking about that."

"I see the army!" Hideki shouted, making everyone cover the ears, "Whoops, too loud?" They nodded but the dragon couldn't see them, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Just go down, so we could see, papa."

"Alright." The dragon and his team dove down, lights illuminating the ground below, which is PLENTY of lights, to the point the author had to make plenty all in caps, "Oh dear, that's a large amount."

"Just spot the fanciest thing to look at and don't fry anyone until I say so." Gaby then glanced at Cupa, "Are you sure, going up against your own mother?"

"Nah, I heard stories of what she does, not pretty." The girl frowned, "Plus, even if she's my actual mom, not like I got raised by her."

"You have a very black and white mindset." Toby noted, "Really, against your own blood?"

"Papa always taught me if my enemies are likely going to kill me, better kill them first!" The two royals of Archtype looked at her with shocked looks, "What? Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing dearie. Hideki!" The queen called out, "What are you teaching your daughter?"

"Whoops! Found the fancy thing you wanted me to find!" The Creeper quickly changed the subject, "Let's dive down, nobody attack! Our presence shall be enough." He commanded the other dragons before diving towards the fancy carriage.

The soldiers of the Craftian army gasped, wizards, lancers, knights alike ducked in fear of the Creeper Tribe flying above them. They flew in to the front of the carriage of the queen of Miner.

"Open up, your highness!" Cup yelled out, wearing the pelt over her head, making her look like a warrior, "Surrender or feel the might of the Creepers!"

"Why is she the representative?"

"Cupa, knows what she's doing, son." His mother eased him, "Let's just hide here until-"

"HAHA! I AM IN A FUCKING LEAGUE RIGHT NOW!"

"I spoke too soon."

"OPEN UP, YOUR HIGHNESS!" The carriage opened the doors of the side, "There we go! Are you-" The girl paused, startled when the woman went down the carriage.

"Heeeeey." What came out was not a lady, but a man lady, this guy wearing eyeliner just walked out in the most feminine way possible, "C'mon, boys! Don't look so afraid at the big bad dragons."

"Um..." She was speechless, "Where is the queen?!"

"Oh, I am the queen dearie!" The man in a dress yelled out, "I haven't seen you since you were a wee baby my daughter!"

"What." Toby started, "WHAT. THAT IS NOT A QUEEN, IT'S A BLOODY DRAG QUEEN."

"B-But, but-" The princess tried mustering the words out but no words came out.

"Cupa! You didn't know? Well, me and your original mom died giving birth to you. 'Issues'. But your daddy found love in me? He's bi." The 'queen' licked his lips, "Anyway, everyone's cool with me being their queen, right?"

The soldiers next to her gave thumbs up.

"Then why are you here, m-mommy?" Her tongue nearly fell off, not from homophobia but from 'wtf'.

"Oh, I hear that this kingdom I wanted to conquer and convert to a mall started to hang out with the Creepers! Got all the armies of each kingdom I conquered just to come here!"

"To take over my fucking country?!" Gaby shouted from Hideki.

"No, no. I was going to invade it...another time maybe. When I heard my little baby was gonna come, I got my army here not to kill anyone but to show off!" He swayed his arms in the air, "My little baby, look at all the power you can have if you come with me! You're friends won't be hurt, you can visit your little dragon daddy, thanks Chieftain Hideki."

"Don't mention it."

"Anyway, you can visit your friends anytime, even get married, as long as yo come with me back home for a bit just for us to get to know each other! How about it?" Her 'mofather' raised his eyebrows constantly, "Plus, if refuse, you'll be booed for being homophobic."

"Uh...uh..." She sighed, "I guess I'll do have to do it."

"Cupa..." Toby looked at her, "You don't know if he's (or she, if he likes being called that) will keep his word."

"I know, fuck everything."

"W-What?"

"No, really. My mind hurts, dad tell your mom we had sex, my queen mom is a drag queen, what else has to bother me for the rest of my life today?!"

"Hey, are you wearing, little Timmy? Your dog I got you?"

"That's it." Cupa slapped the nape of Hideki's neck, triggering a reaction where he began spitting explode fire directly at the queen.

"Oh shi-" He and every soldier and everything around the fire's range exploded, flaming guts and pieces going around. Gaby and her son looked at the unfazed girl with horrified looks.

"OH GOD!" The prince went towards her, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Reasons. Alright!" She stood atop of her adoptive father's head over the shocked army, "If you all don't go back home, you'll be blown/burnt to death and don't set a foot around this country again!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" A soldier replied and the army scattered towards the opposite direction. She smirked, proud of herself.

"Hmm, that's a win!"

"You just killed your father!" Toby said, "And you...just burnt him to a crisp." He took out an organ, "I think I have his lung! It has earrings on it, so it's him!"

"I wasn't gonna take that shit. I'm tired, wanna go to sleep. Enough this bully bullshit!" She began muttering under her breath, "Gaby! Can I stay in your house for a bot, I wanna stay with you for a bit.

"S-Sure, wow. That went better than expected." The woman noted, "Anyway, can you drop us off at the castle, we'll take good care of your daughter."

"Oh sure. Toby spent time with me, might as well make my daughter spend time with you. Chezlar, watch over the Craftian army and make sure they leave." The dragons nodded and flew off, "Okay, let's go."

Hideki began flying back towards Archtype and Cupa grabbed the boy's hand.

"Cupa. What are you doing?"

"We're continuing, alright?"

"Continue what-oh." The thought went to his head, "Can we do it somewhere more private?"

"What are you kids talking about?" His mother came in between them.

"Boop." The Creeper girl hit the queen at the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

After some hardcore baby making later that night, Toby and Cupa lived with each other for the rest of the year. The prince and her frolicked around the kingdom happily, Toby being taught by Cupa how to talk to people and Cupa being taught by Toby about how wearing pants in public is mandatory.

About Miner? Fuck that kingdom, went to civil war after everyone tried fighting for the throne. All countries under Miner freed themselves after that because of the power grab making nobody pain attention. Anyway, Miner crumbled a bit, nobody went back for revenge but that kingdom wasn't that powerful anymore.

Cupa never went back to her home, being the only heir and deciding it was better for her to forge her own path as well as her kingdom. She stayed with the royals of Archtype for a year, eventually her feelings for her friend finally were realized.

Well, they couldn't go back, as when the princess became a flat chested sixteen year old, it turns out Toby finally got her knocked up. Oh dear...

* * *

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!" The girl began strangling him viciously, "YOU KEPT SAYING YOU WOULDN'T, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT!"

"Help me..." The boy gasped out to Hideki and Gaby in the background who shrugged, "Why."

"Hey, you brought this on yourself, my boy." The Creeper said, "You had many opportunities to prevent this."

"I had n-no idea rubber existed!"

"TOO FUCKING LATE!" His scream was drowned out by the grip getting a bit too strong, "YOU BETTER RAISE THIS BABY, OR ELSE I'LL END YOU!"

"Oh...s-shit..."

* * *

Of course, afterward, the two got married, blessings from the their parents and nearly everyone in the kingdom (nearly everyone was a shipper of CuTopaby). Some dignitaries or some shit came up, I dunno. It was cute, wished I could share it but this fic is taking too lonh.

Another celebration came up when little Princess Yui was born.

* * *

"Ah, isn't she adorable?" The queen fawned over her granddaughter, "Look at how tiny her legs are!" She grabbed the baby's legs softly and moved them up and down, "Grandma loves you! Very much!"

The child had auburn eyes and black hair, what her crib was covered by was a certain pelt anyone would know by no. Yui was petite than most babies but had an adorable factor that reaches the heavens.

"Mama." The couple came in, Toby looking at his mother with a blank look, "Can you stop hogging our daughter from us just to exercise her legs." The father wore a coat with royal armor over it, being older he had to dress for appearances. His wife wore the clothes of commoners actually, not even bothering to look fancy out of laziness.

"But I love my grandbaby!" Cupa took Yui out of the crib, stroking her black hair a bit, "Can I have her, just one moment?"

"Hey! How's my favorite baby doing?" The little princess grabbed her mother's hair and pulled on it, "Ow."

"Papa's here also-" Yui spanked his face, "Okay." He then murmured in a deadpan tone, "Always with the slapping, huh?"

"Can I hug my grandchild now?"

"Our time now, not yours, you middle aged granny." Cupa told her mother in law, "Anyway, wanna go for a walk around? I'm bored." The prince's wife passed their child to his arms. Toby smiled a bit at the sight of his daughter.

"Always a pleasure." The two strode to the outside of the room, happily as Gaby began rolling on the floor, begging for her cute grandchild but was ignored like always.

* * *

"And that is the story is medieval Cupa and Toby!" XMinerCobra closed the book, "Any questions? Maggots?" On the bed were four boys named Ow, Hideki, Zero and Shine who had looks skepticism strewn across their faces.

"Yeah. Why did it take so long for you to tell this story, we're old enough to sleep without a bedtime story, we're teens, man. Made us cuddle up here." Ow stated, "Each segment was getting painful."

"Well, it was empty!" The author showed the book was in fact an unwritten journal, "I had no material to go with this shit dig! I drank milk! Took a shit because of it, and you're ungrateful."

"Why am I a dragon? Screw that, why are Creepers dragons?! Plus, Cupa killed her family member and didn't care, out of all the times she could of cared, she didn't!" Hideki ranted, "Also, did you just kill a gay man, and the main character encouraged it? You also a drag queen."

"I ran out of ideas. I didn't have any ideas on what the interaction of the queen and Cupa was, so I said fuck it all and make it simpler by killing he or she back when I didn't think of it." The storyteller growled, "I'm not homo fucking phobic. Also, why are you here? I never you."

He turned to Zero, "Well?"

"Eh, I just came here when I felt like it." The boy shrugged, "What are we talking about? Can you tell me from the start?" Ow hit his head with the book XMinerCobra carried, "Ouch."

"What about you Shine? HMMMM!?" The author drew closer uncomfortable to him and Shine moved his head back and forth.

"Can we go back to the original, with Cupa and her fetishes on Toby? Look, I like what you're doing for us. Whatever that is." He eyed everyone on the bed next to him, "But I rather read the manga of Mien Kampf than this."

XMinerCobra glared daggers at them before sighing.

"Oh I quit." He stood up, "All the way to a hundred chapters, then I'm fucking done with this." XMinerCobra stood up, went out through the door and slammed it. The four looked at each other.

"So...there's four of us?" Zero winked at each of them, "Wanna say each other's porn history?"

"Fuck this." Ow knocked himself with the book he held to go to sleep. The remaining three stared at him before turning to each other.

"Wanna talk about the history, one last chance to take it up!"

"Someone hand me that book." Shine muttered, "I really need to use it."


	20. Cosplay

Cosplay

* * *

I am finally back to my usual schedule, finally. Royalty had me working on things I **couldn't think of, half of the time, I wondered what I was doing with the fucking story.**

 **Like, 'what was I thinking' was my thought process when I wrote it. Now that I am finally back to Cupa and Toby. Yay. More mentions to underage love making, huzzah.**

 **I am so arrested. I'm maybe our protagonists' age but jeezus is NSFW.**

 **Einshine broke my heart, out of all the people, he made a video where he says that he dislikes any people like, I know videos like this attract 'I don't like blank' comments, I expected from Nostalgia Critic, someone I respect along with Einshine still but that comment section is giving me cancer!**

 **Holy fuck, I am traumatized by comment sections, I can't blame the content creator but at least be aware what's gonna happen.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Why am I wearing this?" Toby dressed up as Madoka from Madoka Magica, wearing a pink wig with pigtails and a dress, he actually looked like a cute girl with a flat chest, being the bishōnen he was, "I feel so frilly..." He tugged on his outfit, "Why aren't you wearing this?"

Cupa was dressed as Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, she didn't need to wear a wig, she just wore the outfit, what made her Roy was the gloves and the eye contacts making her eyes dull and gray.

"I cannot see what you are wearing, I am blind. Cunt." She replied, apparently she became an otaku like him and finally convinced him to cosplay (she said he can't be an otaku without cosplaying).

"You don't need to see what you gave me. Why aren't you the mahou shoujo?" The boy question, not wanting to admit he likes being like in a dress, "Where!/ my fucking bow also, commit to the outfit."

"Here." The Creeper handed him his bow. "Now, we go to war!"

"War?"

"Remember? There's gonna be a war of cosplayers at the park today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how convenient this town will have a cosplay war." He muttered, "What do they do in those wars again?"

"They pick a random town, somewhere in America because how many people will dress up as in North Korea in something that's not from their country and not be killed?" The girl tugged on her uniform, "C'mon, they evacuated the park because all the kids might see lewdness, gotta pick a side!" She ran towards the door, "Hurry."

"D-Do I really need to wear the dress?! There's a updraft!" The boy clenched his skirt, "What if someone flirts with me there, thinking I'm a cute girl?"

"Then they're gonna think twice on trying to flirt with a trap." She quipped, "Plus, I took pictures of you wearing that outfit." She held photos of him in the dress, "The internet will love these!"

"Ugh..." Toby groaned out, "Alright."

"Woo!"

* * *

"This is it." Cupa came out of the bush to see two armies at the opposite ends of the field, "Great we picked the stealth route to join an army."

"I think there's a dead animal on me." Her friend came out of the bush also, rubbing whatever was caught on his skirt, "Why through nature of all things?"

"Shush. I am calculating what side are we going to be on." She eyed each army, the boy behind her had a blank look, "We should pick the army with the lesser amount of troops a statistical strategy."

"Don't talk like you're a goddamn tactician." Toby deadpanned, "You're ego's taking over you for the billionth time."

"Fuck that, to the army!" She began running towards the army she wanted to go to, the boy was obligated to run with her.

* * *

"Alright, maggots!" A man who seemed to be in charge of the army barked at the cosplayers in front of him, "Do you see what I'm wearing?!" The commander was dressed up as Cory in the House, "This is a symbol of best animu, which means I'm leader."

"Huddle in, huddle in." The two nudged to the front of the crowd, "Let's listen to what are commander has to say!" She then stood firm like an actual soldier. Toby sighed a but before listening.

"As you know, the army over there has bigger numbers, but numbers do not matter." Cory (yeah, we're rolling with it) told everyone, "As long as we have firm strategies to ensure victory, we shall not fail!"

"Then who will make those strategies?" One the crowd asked.

"Good question! We need someone with military experience, anyone here dressed up as a character with military history?" Cory yelled out, the crowd murmured amongst themselves, the boy pushed his friend to the forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Revenge. HEY! WE GOT ROY MUSTANG OVER HERE!" Everybody looked down to see Madoka pushing genderbend Royu to the front, "Have her!" Toby backed away into the crowd.

"You son of a-" Cupa was suddenly grabbed by Cory and raised to the air Lion King style as the movie's ost played in the background, "Eh?"

"THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIFE!" All the cosplayers began raising their arms happily in the air and making animal noises except for Toby.

"Uh...what the hell?"

"Okay, that's enough." Cory set her down, "What shall we do, you're our only hope Mustang." Everybody looked at Cupa.

"W-Well, I-I um...well..." A lightbulb appeared above her, "I got it! All of you, listen to me, here's an idea."

* * *

"CHARGE!" The other army decided not to take it anymore, being led by Rito Yuuki (wait what), "LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" The army our duo were in was charging towards the enemy army, being led by Cory.

"BEST ANIMU!"

"Oh, I'm loving this." Cupa and Toby were at the background, sitting on chairs and eating popcorn, "At least it isn't too hot today." She noted, "Ah, wanna see my master plan?"

Toby reached to his popcorn and shrugged, "Probably stupid, I dunno." He ate some of his food, "This dress grew on me for some reason."

"Being best mahou shoujo is great. Fuck anyone who says otherwise."

"KEEP RUNNING!" Rito led his men as the two armies grew nearer, "ALMOST THERE!"

"ALLA KUHBAAAAAAAAAAR!" Cory rammed at Rito and suddenly both of them blew up into the tiny bits, the harem protagonist's army stopped but Cory's kept on running.

"W-What was that?!" Toby looked horrified, "What did you tell them?!" He frantically asked her, "Why did they blow up?!"

"I put C4s on each one of them, said it was a tactical military strategy."

"That is SUICIDE BOMBING! The ones ISIS uses?"

"Uh huh. We win!" The boy continued to stared at her with a mortified expression, "I also told them to yell that line."

"Alla Kuhbar!" A kid dressed as Sonic da Edgehog ran to two people and exploded to tiny bits. More explosions happened the the distance and more gore and body parts flew around.

"Beautiful." Cupa made a lewd look, "Explosions are my fetish." Toby still was staring at her with that mortified face, "Okay, can you make a face more attractive than that look, you trap?"

* * *

"Well, shit." It was a few days after the 'cospayer war' incident, "Apparently, all cosplayer wars are banned forever, says the UN." After the explosions, the entire war filled with dead bodies of people dressing up as animu characters was treated as a terror incident, the belief is that a terrorists snuck in and blew himself up in the gathering.

Now there's a memorial, how depressing.

"At least we won-" She paused before looking at her friend, "Why are you still wearing a dress?" The boy was on the couch, still dressed as Madoka, skirt and all.

"It's a part of me, I am proud to be of a survivor of a cosplayer war!" He sniffed, emotional as fuck, "I must wear this outfit like an old WWII vet walking down the street, without his platoon because they're all deaaaaaaaad!" He burst into tears.

"It grew on you, didn't it?"

"Yeah." He fixed his pink wig, "Where do you get the C4s anyway?"

"Uh..." The girl shot up, "Nowhere in particular."

Meanwhile what sat in their room was a picture of her, Osama bin Laden, Moriarty, and Johnny Test drunk at a party in the Bahamas underneath the bed next to some lewd photos of Toby in his dress.

* * *

 **IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

 **I know this likely isn't the best chapter, as I just got back to present time and I got too invested in Royalty chapters. Christ.**

 **Next time, they become grandparents?!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	21. Grandparents

Grandparents

* * *

 **Oh dear...gonna be one of those times.**

 **My and Shine are busy messing with FF's curse word censorship system. It's hilarious, I had to search up every curse word known to man just for the hell of it.**

 **I wonder why Cupa's not in a swimsuit yet, just came up in my mind while I was writing the description, I don't know why I never wrote one, ever, I made the two get naked in the bath but never swimsuits.**

 **I'll ask Shine if it should be two piece or one piece.**

 **I finished Xenoblade X, I dunno why everyone keeps saying it's 'disappointing and bad'. Maybe because of the different take on it and the new setting with all the sci-fi and philosophy being more prominent? The tone? I played Xenoblade Chronicles as great as it was, the story wasn't that amazing also, particularly in the second half but even though it was amazing. Both games are fantastic though.**

 **I'll just report everyone who dislikes it on Youtube in the comments. I am not taking that shit.**

 **I just realized my reviews are stuck. I says it's 43 but when I click the link, it sends me to when there was 39. Someone help, please.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Hey!" Cupa ran through the hallway of the hospital, for a middle aged woman, she aged extremely well as well as kept her energy, "I'm here!" She yelled as she stopped in front of the rest of the family.

"Where's dad, mom?" Otashi, her Japanese adopted child asked in the most flirtatious tone ever made, not at her though but it was a ntural tone, "Is he trying to-" Otashu paused, "Dad."

"I'm here!" Toby ran towards them, like his wife, he aged well also but unfortunately, his energy never caught up on him, "My heart...oh shoot." He huffed, "Why is my wife so much faster than me?"

"Because she's hotter." She deadpanned, "So, what about your sister?" Otashi's mother asked, "Where's your other siblings also?"

"Mom, dad!"

"Why is my title said last?" Toby asked, scratching his face, "What power does mom have over you?"

"You got 5% power over us!" Answered Celica, their other adopted child, "What were you guys doing out? We got the call a while ago while you were out, making love or something, we were busy looking up pirated anime until the call came."

"Oh yeah, it was exhausting my dear, riding dad over here."

"I did most of the work!"

"D-Don't tell our kids that."

"Am I gonna be an aunt?!" Their youngest, Yami by the age of twelve was running towards them, "Am I old like you people?! Where's grandma?"

"Here, coming!" They all turned to Gaby walking towards them, "Nearly half a century of age, hurts your body." Somehow, aging well comes in both sides of the family, not looking a day old since Cupa first arrived, "Hurts being old."

"Don't worry, mom." Toby patted her back, "So, Yui?"

"Yes, Kyousuke is with her, father." Ferenc, their first born son said, the two sighed, "The birth of my nephew is on his way.

"Will you stop talking like you make you talk fancy."

"No, mother. I chose formally on purpose."

Let me introduce you to each of their children.

Yui was the eldest, was given birth by their mother when the duo were still teenagers. She had long black hair, but had auburn like her mother. Currently, her childhood friend and husband got her pregnant and currently she was giving birth. She's twenty.

Ferenc was their first son, given birth during college a year after Toby and Cupa had their first child. If you haven't guessed, he was acting like Leo from FE Fates. Nobody knows why but he is like it but it's ridiculous. He had auburn hair like his mother and groomed to fanciness. Holy shit, he was tall. He was eighteen.

Celica was their adopted child, because Cupa wanted another baby but due to them working, they couldn't afford her getting pregnant so in the end they adopted. Celica had short blonde hair styled like her other and she was an otaku, more than her siblings which is saying something. This girl stayed under the blanket to read hentai and make yaoi fanart. She's seventeen.

Otashi was a boy from Japan. Apparently, the family adopted again out of...something. They went to Japan and adopted him, then moving back to America to live there. Somehow, he was the sexiest thing alive, as he had a million girls wanting to grab the dick. He had pink hair and eyes and was bishōnen as fuck. He's fifteen.

Toby Junior was the second youngest, finally not another adopted one. He had black hair, auburn eyes and the similarities to his father were too similar, even having the same haircut, like a copy except for the eyes, which is why the name was was very unsociable, hence the reason why he isn't present in front of everyone. The boy is only closest to his objects, just like his father before he fell in love. Junior was fourteen.

Yami was the youngest out of all of them. Cupa gave birth to her before deciding enough babies and enough college funds to worry over. She had long auburn hair and was moe as fuck with her loliness. She had blue eyes like her father and was the smallest out of all of them. Yami's ahe was stated before, which was twelve.

"Where's Junior?" Toby looked around, "Is he taking long pee again?"

"Oh yes, dad." Celica answered, "Don't worry, he ain't fapping. Too unclean in that bathroom even though it's a hospital."

"Grandmother." Ferenc greeted, "Lovely time for you to be here."

"Okay, Ferenc, I know you're my grandson and all and I don't need comfort to know I'm going to be a great grandma." Gaby pushed him away, "I feel old enough but being so polite to me makes it worse."

"I apologize grandmother-okay, I shall stop." Ferenc walked away, mumbling about he hopes he gets a great inheritance.

"Alright, where's Junior..." Toby looked around for his son, "I know he looks like be the even worse..."

"Here." Junior came in, "I had to go back and in and back and in that bathroom." He scratched his head, "So...Otashi?"

"Oh, yes. Our big sister is giving birth to her beautiful child, daddy."

"Okay, Otashi that's creepy when you call me daddy."

"Alright, dad." The pinkette sighed, "Oh look, our brother-in-law."

"I didn't want to see it!" A man with light green hair ran in, "Hello, hey...other mom and dad."

"See! It's always 'mom' when it first comes up!" Toby yelled wt his wife, "Hi, Mite."

"Hey, uh..." His son-in-law trailed off, "She's giving birth right now."

"I wanna see!" Yami said, "I know it comes out from the-"

"O-Okay. We don't need to hear that." Cupa clasped her daughter's mother, "So...can I go?"

"Be my guest, dear god. I need comfort after seeing that." Mite looked like he was ready to puke, "Comfort me, my siblings."

"Nah." Celica was listening to her Japanese Satan music with earphones, "ONE PUUUUUUUNCH!"

"I-I'm passing." Junior went to the corner, alone, "I'm busy!"

"I am truly sorry, Mite but I was never trained to comfort the traumatized." Ferenc told him, "But, I have various

"I'm busy talking with the nurse." Otashi resumed flirting with every staff member that came across him, "Don't judge me, please."

"I wanna se the uterus!" Yami dragged Cupa down to Yui's room, "Hurry, I wanna see all the blood!" Did I mention Yami was disturbing as fuck?

"Alright." Cupa had her face shredded against the floor, "Ow."

Oh well, time skip.

* * *

An hour later.

"Everyone, quiet." Toby warmed every family member gathering outside the door, "Your wife is stressed out, Mite, your sister is stressed out kids, the baby is-"

"OUTTA THE WAY SON!" Gaby pushed him aside and opened the door, "MAH GREAT GRANDBABY!" She waltzed in the way she she always waltzed in the birth of every one of her grandchildren.

"Grandma!" Yui jumped in her bed along with Cupa and Yami by her side, "Oh GOD, you scared me!"

"You feel the suffering your mother felt when I came in for you!" Gaby said, "Where is he?!"

"Right here." Cupa held her grandson in her hands, "Who's next to have sex early? Make me feel old than I should."

Otashi raised his head midway before putting it back down.

"Let me hold him!" She was given her great grandson, "I survived long enough to hold my great grandbaby! Suck it, God!"

"You never gave a name yet." Junior mentioned, looking bored, "Let me see him." He went over to Gaby and peeked at the child, "He has green hair."

"Well..." Mite rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Can I just look at my son?"

"No..."

"Grandma, this again." Celica grabbed the baby from her grandmother's arms and gave it to the father, "Here you go, aunt Celica to the rescue."

"Thanks." He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, "I dunno what I'm going to call him. Anyone?"

"Sebastian." Ferenc suddenly said, "I recommend Sebastian, the name is a name of high class which will-"

"Okay, that's enough, Ferenc." Cupa clasped his mouth, "Anyone else?"

"Han Solo!"

"Anyone BUT Celica?" Cupa repeated herself, "Anyone? My cute babies, give me answers."

"Osama!"

"Neither you, my sweet Yami." The girl pouted, "Why did you inherit the bomb fetish even though it's awesome?"

"Let's just call him Xavier. Appeases all the damn siblings, sounds fancy and has medieval anime fetish name." Junior interrupted everyone, "Is it okay now?" They all looked at him before shaking their heads.

"Nah, sounds dumb." Yui told him, "Okay, any other suggestions."

"I'm going back to the bathroom." The boy walked and got in the bathroom. Nobody paid notice though.

"I got it! How about Xander? It is a pretty sexy name." The pinkette smirked, "Anyone agree." They all nodded in satisfaction.

"Could work, could work." The mother of the child surmised, "Xander it is then."

"Yeeeesss Conquest for the win!" The adopted blonde fisted the air. The family was cheering and talking about the baby, Toby Jr. was in the bathroom, sulking a bit.

"I'm an uncle..." He murmured, he dug his hand into his pockets before taking out a tiny bag with some crystals, "I'm too near...better sniff this later."

He put it back in his pocket before opening the door, "Hello family, decided on the name?"

"Xander." His smallest sister answered him, "Why is your face like that?" Junior had his face turn to a frown.

"N-Nothing." He gripped his pockets, "Let's celebrate."

* * *

 **I HAVE ESTABLISHED THE FUTURE FAMILY.**

 **I dunno why but I felt like those focused not at the baby that much towards the end but on Junior. He's a methhead, I thought Toby would learn how parenting works by now...**

 **Hopefully FF's staff will fix my review link problem. I can't read the feedback, at all. But don't stop reviewing! I mean it!**

 **STAY TUNED .**


	22. Swimsuit

Swimsuit

* * *

 **Here it is. The fanservice episode-okay, most episodes are fanservice. I mean, holy shit, the reason there isn't a single lemon yet is because I'm scared to make this M.**

 **Ah well, extreme T, thirteen year old bastards wanting a replacement for the Cupa fic. If you know what I think while I wrote this, you need to move to a new planet to get away from me.**

 **Welp, time to ask Shine which swimsuit should be used.**

 **I TRIED USING OTHER WAYS TO READ THE REVIEWS, IT DOESN'T WORK! EVEN ON A DIFFERENT IPAD, IT ONLY SHOWED SINCE 39! WHAT IS HAPPENING.**

 **Uh, I went to Danbooru. Went to this good drawer named watarui and looked through his artwork. Conveniently, I stumbled upon some drawings, pages from his or her original light novel. It's called 'innocent red' in the search, the actual full name Innocent Red-Childhood Friends without any Romantic Feelings is even got it's own search name. The two main characters have extremely similar dynamics with Cupa and Toby except more subtle and more casual and less Minecraft-y. I like the artwork though.**

 **I got drawn in because the girl was cute, okay?!**

 **I like, began reading it, about two childhood best friends who have to put up one another and have built sexual tension. I can't stop reading it, because how good it is, I can't find the actual light novel, not even if it's on stock but you guys should look it up on Danbooru. I'm pretty can't stop reading it, it's cute.**

 **Here's the link, deserves more recognition (also, the edit part wouldn't let me post (Danbooru and Donmai for some reason, put it in the link cause I separated it into three lines):**

 **danbooru.**

 **donmai.**

 **.us/posts?page=1 &tags=innocent_red**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Apparently, Gaby found an old pool, the plastic one lying around in plain sight. It was clean, so she took it out and put water in it for the day at the backyard.

AKA, she's forcing the two to go in.

"Ugh." Toby was only dressed in swimming shorts, topless, "I hate swimming."

"Why?" Cupa asked from the closet, the boy tried hard imagining her naked, "What do you have against swimming?"

"I get wet, I have to walk home wet, I'm under the sun. I rather play games." He turned to her, "Are you peeping at me?"

"I can't peep at you from here no matter how much I want to."

"Too bad for you."

"I feel embarrassed wearing this! Mom picked it and I don't want you to see!" Cupa told him, "Go to the pool early then, I'll come later when I build my confidence up!"

"Alright, geez. Showing off a bit of skin in front of me isn't that hard. We took a bath together."

"You only saw me shoulder naked!" She shouted through the door, "I know shoulder naked isn't a thing but that's what you only saw!"

"Whatever, the more satisfied mom becomes, the better." He went out of the room, Cupa then opened the door slightly to peep on his shirtless body.

"Niiiiceeeee."

* * *

"Ugh..." The boy sank into the tiny pool's water, "How is this gonna fit two people? Barely fits me." He noted, tugging on his swimming trunks, "Wanna masturbate...can't do it here...whyyyyy?"

He stared up into the hot sky, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Ah~ Toby!" Dream Cupa made lewd noises as they did lewd things, "I can't hold it!"

"M-Me too!"

"DAMMIT!" The dream version of his best friend threw the UNO cards down, "This is hard to play while making inappropriate gestures." They tried playing UNO with lewd motions with their hands but it hurt like hell. The cards fell down on the table, "Why are you having a dream like this?"

"What?"

"You could have dreams of us making love and you think of a game with Spanish number. Even in the dream world, I'm judging you." She threw the cards at his face, "Shine's taking a long time to decide which swimsuit I should wear."

"What?"

"Nothing." The Creeper took a pan from her anus, "Wake up!" She hit him with it.

* * *

"Hmm?" The boy woke up to see his friend staring at his shirtless form.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey. Why are you looking at my body?"

"NOTHING!" He noticed she was still wearing her hoodie, "You're looking at me funny."

"Your wearing your hoodie over your swimsuit?" He noticed she was bottomless, something didn't happen in awhile.

"S-Shut up, I'm still nervous." She stuttered out, pulling her hoodie down, "Don't look!"

"It's not panties, there's a difference." He gave her a perverted smile, "So, show it to me-" He was kicked in the face, "Ow."

"Underwear and swimsuits are basically the same, just one is you can wear in public." She stated, before kicking his face again, "You look cute half naked." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The girl then frowned, "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see me 'undressing'. Mom picked it so don't blame me if it shows too much!"

"Okay." He closed his eyes, "Are you done taking your hoodie off?"

"I'm getting in the water, wait."

"It can't be that bad-" He opened his eyes before his mind went blank, seeing her in a frilled bikini, "Wah. Wah. Wah. Wah." It was cute, it was aquatic green, just the top and bottom. Toby didn't notice how...lovely her body was.

I mean, that bikini top against her flat chest made him feel tight.

"D-Don't stare." She covered herself, "Gaby picked this, remember?"

"Right." The boy blinked, uncomfortable as it is, "I never seen you...this exposed." He turned away from her, "When can we get out of this?"

"What!" She got her hands off, "I put this sexy thing on and it was for nothing?!" Cupa screeched, her friend wanted to get out grabbed his shoulders and put him down, "Stay! I'm making my effort worth it!"

"O-Okay..."

* * *

An hour later.

Fortunately the two were in the shade, they were staring at each other,doing nothing.

"Uh..." Toby broke the silence, "That swimsuit looks nice on you!"

"Oh shut up!" She hit his face, "This bra thing against my flatness makes me insecure as fuck!" The Creeper then pouted, arms over her literal flat chest.

"It's great, you look sexy enougn. That outfit shows off your body nicely."

"Did you just say that? In front of me?" She looked at him dead in the eye, "That's it. Fuck characterization, fuck morales, fuck parental ratings. Fuck EVERYTHING!" She moved towards his lap and sat on it.

"W-What are you doing?!" Toby felt her sit on his...thing that would get this fic reported.

"Might as well do lewd things, you think I'm sexy now, HUH?" The girl grabbed his head and pressed it against her chest, making him suffocate in the nothingness, "FEEL ME PAIN!"

"MMMMMPF!" His screams were muffled by her soft skin, "GWT OWF ME!"

"Nope." She replied, "You wanted to touch me in places that shouldn't be touched, here you go."

"I'm not actually suffocating. I just enjoy how cute your body is." The boy rubbed his head harder into her chest, running his hands her curves and flat stomach as his nose gushed out blood.

"Okay, stop." She ordered him, "I did that to punish you, punishments shouldn't be enjoyed."

"I don't wanna stop." He then slid his hand to her butt, "If I grab this and you moan, we'll continue this is the bedroom?" His grin was as if he planned this from the start as the girl looked startled when his hands reached lower...

* * *

A week ago.

"Hmm?" The boy looked at the pool in front of him, it wasn't so dirty you couldn't swim in it. In fact, he wondered why nobody found it yet, "I got an idea."

He rubbed his hands, smiling evilly as his plans.

* * *

Four days ago.

"Really?" Gaby looked at the swimsuit, "You think she'll like this?" They were shopping and Toby pointed out Cupa needed swimwear. He picked it for her and his mother was surprised on how exposed it looked.

"She'll like this. I know her the best, right?"

"Okay, if you say so..." She dumped it into the cart.

* * *

Last night.

"M-Mom!" Cupa stuttered out, looking at the bikini, "Why didn't you get a one piece? This...thing is like underwear!" She held it, blushing.

"Well too bad! You gotta wear it, I paid for it!"

"But I don't wanna!" She groaned out, "Toby will see it! And why would I even need to wear it?"

"I found a pool earlier. Was lying there in the open and it was clean. I'm gonna fill it and you better good use of my money."

"A-Alright." She cringed as she held it, "If me and Toby succumb to our urges, I blame you."

"All according to plan...heh heh heh." The boy was outside the room, smiling evilly, "My plan to make one thing lead to another is working!"

"Toby?" Cupa peeked at him at the door, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Go back to the room, my dear."

* * *

"Oh...shit." The two laid naked at the bedside under the sheets, apparently Cupa lost his bet and the swimsuits were on the floor, "I should have been more quiet when you grabbed my ass."

"We could have done it in the pool but you don't like fun." He winked at her, "We should do this more, also you should wear the swimsuit in front of me more."

"Pervert." She punched his shoulder lightly, fuming, "I'm gonna go to sleep. Tired." She muttered, pressing her head and lying on his shoulder, "I'm gonna wear it next night, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Fuwah~~~sssssssss~" She fell asleep. Toby then fisted his hands into the air in victory.

"Plan is successful."

* * *

 **I AM SO GONNA GET REPORTED.**

 **I know it's fucked up for Toby to manipulate Cupa like that but what do you expect from him? He found a pool, needed a swimsuit, that's it. Best plan, he's been living with her for a year, do you think hormones wouldn't act up?**

 **Shine requested for it to be a bikini with frills. He says Cupa always wears a one piece so he wanted me to change it. I was okay with the bikini thing, i thought it was hot. I seen pictures of Cupa naked and in a one piece but not in a bikini, one of my fetishes is flat chest in a bikini but when he asked for frills, I found the image odd.**

 **I'm a pathetic perv who couldn't even read his reviews. Fuck. Even Shine knows this.**

 **Hope you check that Innocent Red link I put at the first AN, don't know why it's called that. Likely another meaning from boy friend who is not boyfriend helping his girl friend who isn't his girlfriend with her period.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	23. Clones

Clones

* * *

 **It's one of these odd chapters. Toby and Cupa were two meant for each other. But one day, a machine forces them to live with more than one. Will they cope when there is too much of them to love? Only this can happen, in the Twilight Zone.**

 **Okay, that was weird.**

 **Also, someone tell FF to fix the review problem. I don't know how so you guys do it for me. Please? I'll be very thankful, like so thankful I can't even. As long as you aren't a hipster, you are cool to me.**

 **It's not my internet's fault, I still can't read even if I'm on another one. Someone help, please.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"I have found this thing!" Cupa held an object which looked like a gun, "You know where I got it from?" She asked her friend who was sitting on the couch, with a look of boredom.

"Where?'

"Some hobo at the street. Says he's selling some secret stuff the government told him to make but needs the cash." She shrugged, "Only for a buck and a few cents, I got this awesome looking gun!" She hugged, "Hope it shoots explosives!"

"Alright, who's money did you use to buy it?"

"Yours."

"Ugh,.." He groaned out, "Why do you like using my money?"

"You're the only available person! Where's the trigger?" She eyed the weapon, "Does this go here or-" She fired the weapon directly at Toby, the shot hitting him directly, "OH FUCK-" The room then was covered in smoke thanks to the shot.

"Uh..." The sounds of them in pain were made until Cupa stood up.

"Toby? TOBY?!" She looked around in the smoke covered room, looking for him, "You alright?!"

"Yeah..."

"Uh huh..."

"Sure..."

"Okay, I needed one answer, not a billion." She deadpanned as the smoke cleared up, "What did it shoot out? I hoped it was like a tiny bomb bullet but, ow..."

"I dunno."

"Can you help me up?"

"My ass."

"You're doing it again-" The Creeper blinked, she looked around, finally seeing clearly what was in front of her, "Toby."

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Why is there three of you?" In front of her were three duplicate Tobys, one floor, one of the couch and one against the wall. Each wearing the same clothes and looking the same (each one was still very attractive, thought Cupa). They all got up and looked at her then at each other.

"What the fuck?" The Toby on the couch (we'll call him First Toby), "Why is there three of me? Hallucination, probably."

"Yeah, hallucination. Jesus, I'm pretty sure what you bought was a smoke grenade and flashbang combined. Oh god..." Second Toby who was against the wall looked at his doubles, "Never buy guns with my money again."

"Hmm. I look handsome." The third Toby who was on the floor murmured, "Cupa, is there really three of me."

"Uh..." She smiled sheepishly, "Well...yes, I see three of you." All the boys then had blank looks before widening their eyes, "Wait a minute...yep. There's three of you." She then checked the gun she had, reading the side.

It said Clone Gun (property of government).

"Oh dear." The girl nervously laughed, "Uh...it's a clone gun. I just brought a clone gun." Her face then twisted into a smile, "YAY! That's so cool!" Cupa's eyes turned into cute stars as the three looked at her.

"Uh, about us?" First Toby brought up. The girl blinked before turning to them.

"Wait. Oh, there's a fine print under the name." She began reading it, "The effects last for twenty four hours. Precisely, twenty four, it says."

"There is two more of me, for an entire day?" Second Toby questioned, "Who's the original Toby here?" They all looked at each other, "Is it you?" He pointed at First Toby, "You're the one on the couch before this shit happened."

"Well, I guess that's right." They all turned to the girl, "What do we do now? We got twenty four hours or something until you guys disintegrate or something."

"I'm gonna die?!" The Third Toby yelled out, "I must make my final hours last!"

"With what?" Cupa asked him, "If you're gonna die, you gotta make your last day be memorable. At least two of you."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Bukkake?"

There was silence after Cupa's suggestion, "It was worth a shot." She then shrugged, "I guess we just wait. In the meantime, I'm surrounded by very handsome boys!"

"She's still going with that orgy idea." Third Toby whispered to Second Toby, "Everyone run!" All the boys ran away when she winked at them.

"Shit."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the four of them did many things (I sound like a fourth grader writing this) that should be considered illegal but they had clones.

"Hello, sir?" Cupa was wearing a coat and looked taller than usual, wearing a mustache and a hat, "What can I do for you?" The cashier asked on the counter, eyeing the disguised girl.

"I would like to buy tickets!" She spoke in a very gruff voice, "To see that R rated lewd movie behind you!" Her finger pointed at the poster behind her. The cashier had a blank look.

"Alright, get that outfit off." The man pulled their coat down, revealing Tobys being stacked below her, "Get out of my face." He stated, with that 'I don't give two shits' cashier face.

"MY NUDES!" Cupa covered herself despite being clothes, "Run!" They began waddling away, holding the coat as they ran.

"Uh..." Third Toby moaned, the one carrying everyone, "Why am I so heavy?"

"I think Cupa's the heavy in general." Cupa kicked First Toby who was under her's face, who passed the kick down to second and finally to third, "Ow!"

"It's blasphemy to call out on a girl's weight!"

"But I thought angels were supposed feel weightless!" Second Toby did the most smooth sentence of all time, the girl above them blushed before jumping off them, catching them off guard and making them all topple on the floor.

"Get up." She began kicking each one of them.

* * *

"WHY." They all cried out, as the three clones did chores in the house, "I thought it was supposed to hurt less now that there's more of me, why aren't you helping?!" First Toby gave a look at his friend on the couch.

"I feel comfortable with boys doing my work, don't mind me!" She waved at them, "Unless you're taking up that bukkake idea, I won't move!"

"Ew. I don't want to make love with guys in front of me." Second Toby glanced at his others, "I could deal with three girls but not a guy."

"Uh..." She groaned, "I'm gonna punish you three later! Don't forget!" They all shivered at her promise.

* * *

"Ah..." Cupa yawned as the Tobys hugged her from each direction. First Toby hugged her front, his face planted at her flat chest. Second Toby was hugging from from behind, caressing her head. Third Toby was stuck under the blankets wrapped around her legs, not breathing much, "This is the life, my personal harem."

"Reverse harem."

"Shut up." She shot down First's correction, "Hug me and fill me with warmth."

"Okay, ma'am." They all obliged and hugged her tighter to her satisfaction, making her smile to sleep.

* * *

"Eh?" The girl woke up to see her best friend his face on her chest, sleeping soundly, "Where's the-" She felt nothing on her back, her mind connected the dots and they must have slept later than usual, "Damn."

She stood up, making the sleeping boy fall onto the soft bed, "Should I?" Cupa took the cloning gun out, "Toby doesn't want other hims being there so how will I make him fu-" The smile she gave was too lewd.

The Creeper then put the gun in her mouth and fired, Moriarty style.

Wait what?

"What is that noise?" Toby shot up, "Oh look, all my clones are gone. Why is there smoke in here?" He looked around, "Oh shit, is there a fire. CUPA. WHAT DID YOU DO-" It cleared up and what was in front of him was three Cupas, looking at him, "Cupa. You did not just-"

"Oh yes we did." First Cupa eyed her other selves, "I look cute as fuck." She noted and they all smirked.

"I'll slap your ass." Second Cupa slapped Third's butt, "No yuri yet."

"Ow..." Third rubbed, "Anyone, you said you'd only enter and orgy if there's no guys, LOOK NOW!" The boy on the bed was wetting himself, trying to conceal his hidden tail after what offer he was getting.

"Look, ladies. Y-You-RUN!" He tried to jump out of the room, but Second grabbed his leg before he could.

"YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING SATISFYING ME, NOT THIS TIME NOW THAT I GOT THREE OF ME YOU CAN FUCK!"

"Yeah! Take off your pants, NOW!" First Cupa pulled him back onto the bed along with Second and pulling the panicked boys pants down, "I'll-"

"I'M GETTING IT!" Third jumped in and very sexual high nerve damaged happened. Not the pretty kind.

* * *

"Mmm..." The three girls were hugging the boy, everyone nude on the bed making lewd actions all morning, "Okay, more." First was busy making out with Toby as Three and Second were cuddling him, as if waiting for another round.

"Cupa..." He whispered as they continued to make out, suddenly Third broke it off by gripping something and making him react, "Oh god."

"Where's my fun?" The girl then pecked him on the lips, "Now. Let's take care of your di-"

"WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Gaby marched into the room, "I have been sitting outside, waiting for someone to cook and-" She paused when she saw her child and three of her mutually adopted children naked on the bed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My desires for grandbabies are too much." The mother walked out. The four sighed in relief.

"That was close." Second turned and kissed Third, "Can I help with our boyfriend's problem?"

"Eh, the more the merrier."

Toby then would ask if Cupa could use that gun more often the next day.

* * *

 **YUP. That just happened.**

 **You think Cupa wouldn't do something like this? Nit complaining, I would want that. The M rating smells so clean.**

 **Nasty. Nasty business.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	24. Communism

Communism

* * *

 **HAIL STALIN!**

 **I got no ideas left, besides one that delves into suicide. I wonder why Cupa is like this pervert here, I know she was a Creeper and has a fetish for bombs. Must be my hormones acting up.**

 **I bet Toby must be busy fucking the clones Cupa made, and the clones shot themselves and now the other clones of the clones shot themselves and now he has to make love to an army of Cupas. He died, by the time he fucked the thirtieth, he died because he began ejaculating his life fluids.**

 **Poor, horny bastard.**

 **I FINALLY GOT THE REVIEWS WORKING AGAIN, HOLY FUCK. IT WAS SOOOOOO LONG. CHRIST. We won!**

 **Now, I'm sad. Don't judge me.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

In an alternate world to the Cold War, the US is made to blowjob Russia's cock off and the entire UN had to suck Russia's cock also. In the end, Russia and the communism took over the world in a matter of days.

You can't call it communism anymore but extreme dictatorship.

Everyone loved their single president of Commuland (we renamed Earth, bitches). The old guys forgot their old leaders, nobody trolled on the internet, camera everywhere. A perfect world!

Unfortunately, a communist raised boy who played Minecraft had the worst problem of his likely short termed life before he's forcible thrown into the army like most people who have no skills in life. When he played a game and a girl came out who knew nothing of communism came out and spiraled out of control.

"Oh fuck." The boy looked at the girl peeking out the window of their home, "Get down! Those fuckers outside are shitting on our property." He told the girl who closed the door. Toby wore the mandatory badge of Stalin as he cooked.

"Uh. Should people worried about that?" Cupa asked him, pointing outside, "It's always...grey. I live in a world of blocks and it's more colorful there than here."

"Shush, do not worry, Lord Stalin, she knows nothing." He prayed to the sky, "Be quiet, you are now a part of the communist community, you shall stay in the community."

"I wanna go home." She muttered, "Sucks here."

"Apologize to Lord Stalin this instant!" He shrieked, making her jump, "Otherwise I would need to report you to our great officers outside our very door pissing on the lawn!"

"I'm sorry Stalin, FUCK YOUR SHIT." She yelled, "CAN YOU SEND ME BACK, PLEASE!"

"Hey!" Gaby came inside the house, "Why are you kids yelling about?"

"Hello, mom. I'm busy forcing her to apologize to the great Stalin!" He pointed at her, "She refuses after blaspheming him!" The woman gasped before going on her knees.

"Please, apologize to our communist leader who saved this land!" She pleaded to the Creeper, "Otherwise, bad things will happen."

"Okay, okay! Sorry, Lord Stalin." The girl apologized sarcastically, "I'll do better in life next time." They looked at her with frowns before nodding.

"Good." The boy said in his scratchy Russian, "Hopeful, now that you're part of the Commuland, you must become a citizen like us."

"Uh...let me sleep. God." She lied on the couch, even her cave home was better than here.

* * *

Cupa was busy playing games, from Call of Duty: Rebel Annihilation where one must annihilate rebels from trying to stop communist rule, she knew this one of the few things good out of this place besides the food which was not ruined by political agenda.

"Hello." Toby went down, she scowled, being annoyed by him since she came. Even thought they shared the same bed and had the same pistol under the blankets (literally), he always told her off on communism values.

"What do you want?"

"Later this month, mom has decided you should attend school. The excuse is your an orphan unofficially adopted and put into guardianship of my mother." He stated in the most military tone ever made, "I present you the badge of communism." He held out a button, with the sickle and hammer motif, "Wear it if you ever want to go outside."

"Alright." She grabbed it from his hand, "How do you put this on?"

"Let me help." He sat next to her, "Now, first we gotta-" The moment he reached for her hoodie's zipper, "Ow."

"Are you trying to undress me?" Her deadpanning tone was real, "Shouldn't we go on a date before we do this or is it gonna be friends with benefits?"

"I know you're wearing a shirt underneath this? Also, it is illgal for me to make love until I am forced to when..." He blinked, "Wait a minute." The by walked towards the kitchen and looked at the fridge on the papers, "It says I should be married when I'm eighteen, or else I'll be shipped to the army. Not like that's gonna prevent me from being there."

"Ouch" Cupa yelped, "Pricked myself." She sucked on her finger, her friend (or not) walked back to her.

"See what happens? I hate sharp objects." He took the button on the couch's seat and inspected it, "I should exchange this for the magnet one."

"You think?! Owwie." She continued to suck on her finger and Toby grasped her other hand, "What are you-"

"I'm holding you while you do this. Comfort makes people fall into the brainwashing more."

"Brainwashing?"

"Uh huh."

The two stayed silent after that but still held hands.

* * *

"Ah, home." The girl plopped onto their bed, getting rid of the uniform's blazer, "Nothing is better than home after all the depressing communist shit there were teaching us."

"Do not insult communism." The boy followed behind her, "It's our identity in the world."

"This place is depressing." The girl looked out the window, "Gray this, police officer that, hail Stalin that. I liked my place better."

"I'm used to see all that." He stated, looking outside along with her, "What was it like back at your world? I seen it through a monitor but how is it actually like on the inside?"

"Oh, it's great, animals are around, the people are nice. We're not religious but we do have a priest." She added, "It's actually, more fun, more alive."

"Hey." He spoke up, "If there was a chance to go back there, would you take it?"

"Totally, but I'd bring back a few things."

"What?"

"The video games, food, you and mom. That's what I'd bring back." She turned to him and smiled, "One day if we get there, I'll show you a better life. Now, you gotta cook."

"Wait, what again-"

"WE GOTTA COOK, TOBY!" Her hands grabbed his shoulders, "THE BLUE STUFF!"

"M-Meth?"

"No, cake! C'mon!" She pushed him out of the room and towards downstairs.

* * *

Toby was happy today, which basically meant he was frowning less. The young man just got off work as a janitor, Cupa made him study hard, just above average despite his poor grades just to be graded enough in P.E to be assigned to be a janitor at their old school.

Oh yeah, he got married.

He was eighteen now and marriage was necessary for him if he didn't want to enroll the army. You all know who's his wife, don't you? Kinda obvious in the story subscription.

"I'm home." Toby went into the house, seeing his wife come towards him, "Why are you-"

"I got it working!" Cupa told him excitedly, "You know what I'm talking about."

"R-Really?" He looked at her as if she went bonkers, "Show me then."

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and ran towards upstairs with him, they went into their room and looked at the computer which had Minecraft on, "Don't ask how I did it, I just did it, okay." She clicked on a switch in the game and suddenly what projected next to them was a green portal reaching to the ceiling, "I'm a winner!"

"Whoa." The young man gulped, "I never knew you were able to replicate the effects." Cupa was assigned to be a demolitionist, what she did in her spare time was trying to find a way back home thanks to picking tips up from her job, although her husband doubted it, I guess he was biting his own tongue.

"C'mon, let's go!" She tried running into the portal but Toby grabbed her by the hoodie and making her slip onto the floor, "H-Hey!"

"Wait, wait a minute. If you ran in there, there is no computer for you to get back." He reminded, "I saved from being hit from that bullet."

"Okay." She picked herself back down and clicked on the computer again, closing the portal, "Notch, I never planned what to do when I got this far."

"Why do you even wish to go back?" Toby laid on the bed, "Do you want to be here."

"No, not like I don't love you and mom. It's just...this place, no this planet." She laid down next to him and looked at the ceiling, "If...you get pregnant, I don't want our child to be growing up in a world like this."

"What's wrong with it-" He paused, knowing the extreme amount of reasons, "Alright. I get ya, a bit."

"I-I don't want kids who'll grow up to be Stalin worshippers." She muttered before rolling up, "That's why we use protection."

"Oh, so that's why." He realized, "Wondered why you made me buy all that plastic."

"Uh huh. Might take convincing to let mom go with us, we gotta pack our things, food also for wherever we end up." She yawned, "But I wanna go to sleep."

"Then why aren't you. I need my nightcap-"

"Sleep later." She rolled a but before raising her tush into the air, her husband flinched before nodding.

"Are you presenting?"

"Uh huh. Give it all you got, hot stuff."

"That is the most cringe worthy line I heard. Got rid of the arousal." Toby grabbed his nightcap quickly before lying down, "Goodnight."

Cupa was busy comprehending what just happened as the room went dark.

"WHERE IS MY FOOD!" Gaby screamed from outside, making the two jump and open the lights.

"Oh shit, it's too early to sleep." He gulped, jumping up to satisfy his mither's appetite downstairs, "C-Coming!"

"I-I'll help!" Cupa tagged along with him.

* * *

"Papa!" Their child ran towards her father on the fields of grass rught in front of their house, her dad was busy breaking rocks for no reason, "I found this in your stuff!"

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Toby questioned, before grabbing object, "What is this-" He blinked, seeing a badge that had his ID and a hammer and sickle motif on it.

"What is it, papa?" The girl asked, "Can I wear it?"

"Nah, it has a sharp pin. Too dangerous." He lied, in truth it was a magnetic badge, "Don't wanna put holes in your body? Eh, Yui?"

"Okay, look, mama and grandma's back!" Yui pointed behind him, "Mama!" She ran to the two women and hugged the one with auburn hair. Cupa hugged her daughter back and rubbed her head.

"I missed you two."

"How about grandma! I'm physically fit for heavy hugs!" Gaby said in the back, Yui hopped onto her grandmother, "That's better, my grandbaby."

"Hey, where were you? I was busy making everything."

"Showing mom over here how I blow up stuff." Cupa explained, "Weenjoyed ourselves, daughter-in-law and mother-in-law bonding." She shrugged, "You cook?"

"Yup."

"Great!" She kissed his cheek, "Hopefully my daughter saved for us."

"I would end you if you ate everything." Gaby threatened their kid.

"I'll come, wait. Go ahead." They went towards the house without him, Toby stared at the badge for a second.

"Fuck this." He chucked it towards a direction he won't remember, not wanting to let the past of Lord Stalin conquer his mindset again, "Not letting communism take over me again."

"You coming!" Cupa asked from afar, "Yui and your mom are in already and I don't wanna miss out on the food!"

"Okay!" He ran back to her, hoping for some stealth sex later.

* * *

 **HAIL STALIN BITCH.**

 **I dunno what invigorate me for this. I'm running out of ideas, either someone in the reviews gives me an idea or the next chapter's a funeral.**

 **I'mma make really sad, cause fuck my life.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	25. Funeral

Funeral

* * *

 **This chapter is made because I ran out of ideas so I had to go with angst. Not the most hilarious subject but it'll help with whatever.**

 **This will be depressing.**

 **I really want to write a lemon. I REAAAAAALLLLLLY wanted to write on but viewers will be confused why it stopped posting because it'll be M. I'm making sure you guys are aware the two enjoy it. Like, they enjoy it badly, their first time will be many times after until being fifty hurts your hips.**

 **After seeing new Nickelodeon thanks to a rant video, I really hope it goes back to their feet because the only people who are five and laugh along with the laugh track and reruns of Spongebob, I love it but before the movie. Maybe a new Avatar series is in order, c'mon Nick, that's the only thing you can be saved by along with Harvey Beaks WHO YOU NEVER GAVE ANOTHER SEASON.**

 **I nearly lost hope when I saw Breadwinners...**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It was a quiet sunset, it wasn't raining, it wasn't too bright or too dark but the sky was falling down into the night's dark. Two people were by an empty gazebo, sitting on the chairs.

"..." Toby looked at his food quietly, Cupa was busy eating her food.

"You aren't eating." She said to him, "The kids went home. You didn't want to be here, Junior didn't at least."

"Right." He replied silently, "Not like he could ever leave." They turned to the covered casket, "I'm a terrible father."

"No, you aren't." Cupa comforted him, "Nobody knew he had problems."

"Yeah, but I had these before and I should have seen it." Her husband stated, "Now, look what happens because I didn't see it."

"It was an overdose, nobody could have seen it before Junior-" She stopped, "Sorry."

"Oh it's okay. Rub it in, my son took drugs behind my back and now he chocked on his own vomit." He sighed, "How did he even get introduced to drugs? Was it a friend, or-"

"Junior didn't have friends." Cupa reminded, "The closest thing was the computer and pillow."

"Sounds a lot like me back then." Toby murmured, "I named him after me because he just looked like me. I never knew when he began growing up, he would act like me my age, except with the meth, needles."

"Yeah, I was there."

They became quiet again, the burial was tomorrow and it just made this evening more awkward.

"You know, it could have been me that could have died."

"Eh?"

"If I never met you, I might have killed myself, or drugs later if not then." The young man told her, "I think if he found someone, he...wouldn't ended up like this." Toby stood up and stared at the casket which held his deceased child, "If I never met you-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh god...I killed my son." He gasped out, collapsing on his knees, Cupa ran towards him, going down with him, "Oh god, oh my god." His tears just kept rolling down from his face, not threatening to stop.

"It's alright, you did okay." She comforted him, hugging him but he wouldn't stop.

"I'm a bad papa, I'm a bad papa, oh my god, I'm a bad papa..."

* * *

 **WELL THAT WAS DEPRESSING.**

 **Earlier, I found moe anime versions of dictators, Adolf Hitler, STALIN, Ferdinand Marcos. Lovely. Never knew a dictator made me erect.**

 **I rewatched Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, I wish they continued it, it was the Batman: TAS of Scooby-Doo but it had an end where it could explain the Scooby-Doo lore in general. If not, make a darker live action, something like Gotham.**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	26. Date

Date

* * *

 **After I ran out of ideas, I decided to go with the usual one when thinking of romance, which is dating. Hopefully date is 'handy' heh heh heh.**

 **I sound like Master Roshi, holy fuck. Weheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheh, show me them booties!**

 **I am sorry for that joke, holy fuck.**

 **I'm wondering if I should make another genderbend chapter. I want to make Taby have twintails by the side and make her into neko Azu-nyan from K-on! That would have been cuter, even though Homura is cute enough already.**

 **Male Cupa looks like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club but with orange hair. Azu-nyanXTamaki? Some great-ass fanfiction right here. I'll probably do that the next chapter.**

 **But Hirasawa Yui will always be my waifu~**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Toby and Cupa were eating outside of a café, apparently they were like 'fuck it' and decided to go on an actual date for an excuse if someone asks Cupa if she's single (the amount of confessions were enormous) and just did it as an excuse.

More likely an excuse to bang later.

"Who's paying?" Toby asked while he bit into his donut but notes her silence, "It's me, isn't it?"

"Uh huh." Cupa sheepishly smiled at him, "Do I look like I'm a person who could do a job."

"This all the money from the tooth fairy, Santa, my mom. I'm very limited here." He told her, "Your job could be destroying things, blowing stuff. Demolishing."

"That doesn't sound too bad." She agreed with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'd like to 'blow' something else." She winked and he groaned, "Hey, that was a good line!"

"No, it wasn't." He replied in the most annoyed tone ever made by a human being, "You keep looking at my internet history and every tag I look for in hentai."

"Most of it involved paizuri." She mentioned, making the boy blush, "Swimsuit, harem, meido, bunnysuit-" The girl began listing them down to his ire.

"O-Okay, keep it down. We're in public, don't talk about that." He told her, "You hear me? Kids go here."

"Whoops, sorry, shouldn't talk about your fetishes here." She apologized, not so sincerely, "I just want a bigger breast size." The Creeper tugged on her hoodie in pain of her lack of development.

"Is this how dates are supposed to go? We just...talk?" He asked, rasing his eyebrows, "We aren't doing much but drinking decaf." The boy checked his coffee, "I need to where my Tumblr hipster glasses?"

"I'm wearing them." Cupa said, wearing the glasses, "Don't need them though." She put them away, "So, since we're on a date, shouldn't we be flirting?"

"It doesn't work like that, dipshit."

"Why are very attractive?" His friend questioned him, "There is this...PERFECTION you have and nobody sees it!"

"I'm not hot, I'm below average." Toby replied, drinking his coffee, "I am not sexy."

"You are a bishōnen! Am I the only one who noticed this?" Her hand grabbed someone walking by them, "You! Is my friend attractive?!"

"L-Let go of me!" The man screamed.

"IS MY FRIEND A PRETTY BOY?! YOU SON OF A BITCH."

"I'm not for sale! WAAAAH!" The man ran away, crying. Everyone around them stared at the two afterward.

"I think you got a bit too carried away proving your point..." Her friend whispered to her, "Let's bail."

"Okay." She answered, groaning.

* * *

"This is not what people go to on dates." Toby told her as Cupa jumped and down in excitement.

"Here it comes!" She but her lower lip as the wrecking ball smashed through the condemned building, "Hope some homeless were in there!" She jittered like a hyperactive schoolgirl-wait, she was one.

"Oh god." He groaned out, "Well, the building you wished to see is gone." They saw the entire building begin crumbling down, "What now?"

"I got an idea." She smirked lewdly.

* * *

"Ow." Cupa stretched her back, "Why wouldn't they let is in?"

"Underage kids can't go into love hotels." Toby reminded, rubbing his face, "Plus, I can't afford it." He took out his wallet, a few dollars and coins falling out onto his hand.

"Oh yeah." She muttered, tapping her foot, "How much money you got?" She asked him, he began counting.

"Twenty something, why?"

* * *

"Fucking hell." He looked at the cheap game she made him buy, "I was saving this up!" He moaned out as they walked home. What? You thought they were gonna buy condoms? What's wrong with you, "I can't even see the game you bought."

"This was a good date." She smiled at him, "We should go out more often."

"W-Wait." The boy stopped, "Like, go out, out? That shit?"

"Yeah, dating. I don't want to be flirted with anymore." Cupa replied, "It isn't like anything's going to change, we hang out all the time!"

"Intentional or not."

"Right. You wanna see the game I got?" She reached for the bag, "Guess."

"Explosion porn simulator?"

"No, it's..." She took out 'Explosion Fuckery The Game', "A masterpiece."

"Where did you get that from?"

"That guy in an alley." She answered, "Not a pretty sight but he's got everything."

"Is that wear all the money you took from me goes to?" He questioned in a deadpanned tone, "Goodness, hope you didn't bring anything illegal." They continued to walk until they reached the doorstep, "Mom isn't home."

"Great, we can play my game on the TVA with no interruptions!" The girl exclaimed, "Oh yeah, I got another present."

"What-" She suddenly kissed him on the cheek, making him freeze, "Wuh..."

"Thanks for the date! Really appreciated it." She thanked him, "C'mon." Her hand twisted the knob and opened the door, "You coming or what?"

"Fhhrcbrhcnfrjfjcjfjdjfnchfuivjr." His mouth began foaming but he was still standing out, attempting to comprehend what just happened to him, "JVJFNVNFJFNCJFJRJCLSPWW."

"You coming in or what?!" Cupa called him out, Toby wiped the foam off his mouth, waddling inside.

"I'm herendjcnrhe." He collapsed, his friend ignoring him as he crawled toward her.

* * *

 **TOBY BECAME A ZOMBIE, RUN!**

 **I really want a lemon but it's too late for that. If I grow a pair, I'll make a separate lemon series of Toby and Cupa. Hopefully I'm not on a FBI listing.**

 **I probably am.**

 **STAY TUNED**!


	27. Hipsters

Hipsters

* * *

 **I'm saving the genderbend for another special moment, I think it's too soon to make a sequel to that chapter. I like Taby-nyan though. I'll likely do another trilogy chapter before then.**

 **I can't imagine a male Cupa making love to Taby, wearing cat lingerie and cat ears just to punish Cupa. My dick's typing, isn't it?**

 **I was rewatching Spider-Man 3 and...it isn't as bad as it seems for me, especially at the end. Dunno why everyone hates it, bittersweet ending to a great trilogy. I always thought it was 2000s stuck in the 90s beause everyone acts like a 90s kid.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"What should we do today?" Cupa asked her friend while they laid down on the bed together, "I feel bored, I mean in a less sexual invigorated way."

"Please don't tell me you're going to perform bondage on me." Toby said to her, "The last time was painful."

"Video games?"

"I don't know why but I don't feel like it." He replied, shrugging, "All we do by ourselves is play video games, TV, Netflix, browse, masturbate. Is there something more to life than that."

"Hmm." Cupa put her hand on her chin, "Likely not."

"Yeah."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Suddenly a man ran into the room, wearing glasses, some gay ass shirt from Hot Topic and dyed hair, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" He pointed a gun at the two who stumbled back.

"W-What did we do?!" Toby asked.

"You are under arrest by the League of Hipsters!" More people came in, wearing Hot Topic shirts, wearing glasses, and had dyed hair also, "You're coming with us!"

"..."

"..."

"Um..." The girl started, "Are we on a show or-?"

"No, this is fucking real!" The hipster yelled, "Get on your knees, put your hands behind your head!"

"Just do it!" The boy told his friend, they got on the floor and did what they were ordered to, "What charges are we on?"

"We'll say when you get to in front of the goddamn judge!" They were handcuffed and forced to stand up, "We got the suspects, I repeat, we got the suspects." The head hipster spoke on the radio and they were pushed out of the room.

* * *

"Ow, ow." Cupa moaned out as they were taken outside, "It hurts."

"We didn't even put a hand on you, we're just making you walk in a gunpoint, you're still wearing your shoes." The Creeper stopped and looked down on her feet.

"Oh, I am."

"Just fucking move." She resumed walking, the two looked and saw 'electric' cars out on their curb, "Get in." One opened the door for them and they got inside the car, looking around and seeing how hipster it looked inside.

"What did we do wrong?" Cupa whispered to Toby, "I may have did some bombings at some point but I thought hipsters don' care about anything, I thought those FBI were gonna handle me."

"I dunno-wait, what did you do?" He gave her 'the look'. Their conversation was stopped when the plastic glass for prisoners of the police cars was slammed by the fist of the driver.

"Shut up back there! Buckle your fucking belts kids!" The hipster pulled a lever that was conveniently next to him, "Things are gonna get bumpy."

The boy grabbed his seatbelt and buckled them quickly, "Are you a pussy?" Asked the girl next to him, "Look, I know there is safety and all but-" The car suddenly began rolling into the speed of light and forcing Cupa to go flat against the seat she was sitting on.

"WAAAAAHZAAAABEEEEENYAAAAAAKONICHIWADAAAAAAA."

"We have arrived." The hipster announced, Toby who was unharmed thanks to his open and regular seatbelt, took his off and grabbed his friend who was still on the wall.

"Cupa, speak to me!" She began melting on his hands to his horror, "Holy fuck!" He splashed his cuffed hands on the pool and felt Creeper pudding against his hands, "OH GOD!"

"Don't worry." The driver got out of the car and circled around them and opened the door, "Get out."

"B-But, I'm holding my friend's remains on my-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He was pulled out and fell onto the ground, struggling, "Where did I-there." Driver hipster pulled out a another gun from his asshole and shot the remains.

"Help..."

"Quiet." Toby was kicked in the torso, "Give a second." The watery leftovers of Cupa suddenly floated and reformed back to a humanoid form and turned solid.

"Eh?" The girl stood up, seeing her okay and free from cuffs, "I'M FREE-" Her hands went to the air and were clamped up again by spares, "Fuck."

"Help me here." More hipster came in to assist the driver and picked Toby off the floor. They got a good view where they are and what was in the sky and what was in front of them.

"We're in TUMBLR?!" Toby shrieked, seeing all the SJW posts in the sky, "Why are we being taken to court here?!"

"Because this is where all hipsters from the League of Hipsters go to!" A hipster informed them, "Get in the courthouse!" They were pushed to the courthouse.

* * *

"Everyone rise for her honor, Hipsteria Overatia." The boy and girl were stuck in the court on the defendant side, a million jurors and persecutors were there with a massive audience. There was a bailiff of the side, the only thing lacking was a judge and a lawyer for them.

"Where's our lawyer?" The boy whispered, "This trail isn't just set up, it's built for us to feel bad about ourselves."

"I feel bad I was a puddle." Cupa shivered while she tapped her body, "If I have a jiggly ass, I blame the speed of light."

The two turned to the judge who gave them a snarky look, she looked like an SJW at their finest, dyed hair, glasses, that look in the eyes that scream 'I'm fucking better than you', had a lip piercing at the bottom but still wore the typical judge clothing. She got onto the stand and looked down upon the two.

"Order, order in the court! Court is now in session." The judge slammed her gavel on the stand, "I am triggered right now. What is these two being accused of?" A prosecutor hipster stood up and looked at the paper.

"They are being suspected of reporting our hipster comments and deleting them!" The prosecutor pointed his finger at them, "A heinous crime that destroys our freedom of speech! We can't call men rapists without our freedom, call a product of entertainment overrated and insult people who disagree with us!"

Toby and Cupa looked at each other, in confusion before the girl dilated her eyes at her friend.

"You bastard."

"Hey! They hated Clannad! What was I supposed to do?!" He argued back, "Those Naruto cock sucking bastards are-"

"HE HAS ADMITTED IT! THEY HAVE ADMITTED IT!" The judge smacked her gavel across the podium, "As Tumblr logic applies, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO LIFE OF SPAMMING, WITHOUT BLOCKAGE!"

"Hey, he did it not me!" Cupya pointed at the boy beside, "I didn't do anything hey was doing!"

"Thanks for selling me out." He sarcastically said to her, "Are we even gonna get a lawyer before the verdict, your honor?"

"No, it's justice because it's just-us. Mwaahahahaha!" The court laughed along with the judge, "Take them to the big house-what." The two were missing from their seats, "WHAT!"

* * *

"Pickpocketing keys is a good skill! Gotta thank that guy in the alley!" They ran out of the courthouse and jumped into the car, "Hurry!" She opened the door and got on the driver seat, the keys left in.

"Start the car, start the car!" Toby went into the passenger side, "They're there!" The hipster officers came out of the courthouse, yelling and running towards them, "Wear your seatbelt and go flip that switch!" He pointed at the lever.

"Hey! Get back here and be hate slaves!" The actually driver of the car yelled as he dashed towards the car, "I'll shoot!" He brandished a gun, by then the girl turned the keys and stepped on the pedals while putting the seatbelt on.

"STEP ON IT!" The boy pulled the lever for her and she held onto the wheel.

"Now, get out of there-" Before the hipster could go grab them from the door, the car went apeshit right next to the hipster in the speed of light, disintegrating the hipster next to them. The car passed by more hipsters coming towards them, vaporizing them to ashes also.

"HOLD ON!" Toby screamed as Cupa still held on the wheel. The car entered the courthouse, ramming to whoever was going to chase after them also and ripping them into atoms, eventually they got back in the courtroom and were driving straight towards the judge.

"ORDER IN THE COURT-" They crashed directly through the podium, causing it to collapse, "I blame men-" The judge was crushed to death, the car continued ram through block to block in the building, eventually driving out of there and through molecules and chemical reactions the entire building collapsed, killing everyone in it.

Wow, that must be a high death count.

"WAAAAAAH!" They screamed as the car began zooming back to their street...

* * *

"Hey kids, I'm home!" Gaby came into the house, "Why isn't the light on-" She opened the lights and jumped, seeing the her son holding a knife at her and her mutually adopted daughter holding a gun, "Woah! Scared me." She chuckled lightly and the two lowered their weapons.

"Sorry mom." Toby sighed, "Didn't know it was you."

"What are you trying to do? See if a robber comes in so you can kill him?" Their mother asked, "Now cook for me, my children! After I poop, of course." She began walking upstairs, Cupa looked at Toby for minute.

"They haven't come for us yet, I think we killed everyone." She mused, "That's another large amount of people I killed."

"I don't wanna know what you do in your spare time. We're lucky we got rid of the evidence." He referred to them driving the electric car away from home after recovering and putting it somewhere where it blew up with a spare bomb his friend had, "Well, those wierdass hipsters are gone. I'm gonna cook."

"You still gonna get rid everyone's opinions online?"

"Everybody's opinions are wrong except if they're mine." He murmured as he wore his maid apron, "You know, I think I found the meaning on life."

"What is it?"

"Everyone's an asshole." The two become silently as he began cooking.

* * *

 **WHAT DID I JUST MADE.**

 **I really question my ideas at this point, I'm here listening to the X-Men Animated Series's Japanese intro, holy fuck, I underestimated it.**

 **The next chapter will be the return to genderswap but won't be a sequel to the last one, directly I mean.**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	28. Twintails

Twintails

* * *

 **We are doing it! Tamaki! Cupa and Azu-nyan! Toby! I could just hug my ideas and make love to them. That would be gross but, holy fucking shit. I am still attempting to reach a hundred chapters, I would die knowing I contributed to something in this site and not be obscure in the dark.**

 **I would die forgotten and be alone, at least some happiness would be there.**

 **What will I do after Toby and Cupa are gone? I'm just gonna move on, I'll cry at the end, knowing it will be the end for Toby and Cupa's romantic exploits. For some reason I grow attached to the character and when it's over, I cry silently. I did it more than once.**

 **I feel pathetic, weeaboo level pathetic.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Cute twintails, cute twintails..."

"S-Stop it, Cupa!" Taby grabbed her twintails, trying to stop the boy from playing with them, "You're making it feel perverted!"

"But I wanna!" Cupa groaned out, still tugging and playing the girl's hair, "It's too cute!"

"Can you just blow up something and not do THIS to me?!" She yelled at him, "Touch something else besides my head."

Her friend's hand snaked down to her front and she blushed, "Want me to keep going lower?" She felt his hand reach down her skirt, she gasped and moaned a bit.

"A-Ah~, don't-oh!" The girl stood up and got his hand off her delicates, "Geez..." Her mouth drooled a bit, she wiped it off and kicked him in the shins, "If you wanna finger me, do it tonight, not on the couch."

"Okay." He smirked, "I'll play with those twintails later." The boy said before going upstairs, "I need pants." The boy was entirely bottom, nit even underwear was there.

Taby licked her lips and bit before wondering what should she do.

"Hmm, I don't want him playing with my hair..." She murmured, "What will stop him?"

"Hello my child." The girl jumped when Gaby whispered to her, "You didn't even hear me come in."

"Sorry mom." She rubbed the back of her head, "Cupa's pantsless around the house again."

"Really? I thought you'd jump the chance to get the D."

"Well you never bought condoms, mom! I may not be on my period yet but if I want to be fucked, I need that rubber!" She exclaimed, "Grandchildren can wait."

"But I want them!" The woman moaned out, "So, what about a hair problem."

"Ever since I had twintails, Cupa's been playing with them. I don't like it!" The girl began whining cutely, "Can you tell me how to stop it?"

"Try making sure no matter how cute your hair is, make sure he doesn't want to touch it as long as he gives." Her mother suggested, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm." An lightbulb appeared over her head, "I got an idea."

* * *

"Oh, I'd do that in the ass so badly." Cupa grinned, reading his porno 'Explosive Bombshells' which is literally all about actually explosives and them blowing up as a printed porno magazine, "Oh, you're beautiful." He told the C4, "I'd risk my genitals for you."

"Hey, BITCH!" Taby slammed the door open, the moment he turned, she yelled, "You wanna touch these cute twintails?!" She was wearing a pair of cat ears on her head, a cat tail and...was nude, "HAVE THEM MOTHERFUCKER!"

"W-Wah, w-wah..." The boy tried comprehending until ignoring her flat immodesty and looked at the cat theme she had, "OH GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You want this?" She asked, pointing at her everything, "Have it!" The girl leaped at him as he screamed.

"Oh. Kinky." Their mother was outside, recording all the sounds they were making through the door, "Good thing Taby cooked for me already, MMM." Gaby went back downstairs to resume eating while her daughter and mutual son were making very strange noises considered unnatural.

Well, she was giving him the both literal and figurative pussy, hope this doesn't get an M.

* * *

Taby woke up on her bed, still wearing cat ears. She rubbed her fake cat ears on her head, "Still there, ah~" Her eyes went down to see she was naked underneath the sheets, "Oh yeah, that happened." And no, no explicit activities happened, just plain old nudity fun.

It wasn't fun of Cupa, however.

"Oh Notch..." The Creeper was lying on the floor, thankfully clothed, "Why, Taby? Why did you do that?!" Cupa grasped his head, "Look, I like seeing you naked but...not dressed like that."

"Kiss my neko ass, you piece of shit!" She then tossed the ears at him, making him jump, "Give me your hoodie. Mom might be awake and is wandering the halls. I need a shower but I don't want mom to think we made fetish love."

"Okay." He unzipped it and threw it at her, "Just don't scare me like that again." She put it on, nodding and getting off the bed.

"Surprise flash!" She lifted the bottom of the hoodie, the boy having a nosebleed, "That's what I thought." Taby began kicking Cupa who was bleeding out on the floor.

* * *

"WAH!" The girl woke up from her dream, Cupa looked beside her to see her actually make best friend, Toby still there. He shot up and lifted his nightcap, staring at her.

"What the fuck." He gave her the look, "Are you dreaming of your genderbender fetishes?" She nodded.

"I'm not a futa this time!" She said, "That counts!"

"Uh huh." He slid his nightcap back down, "I thought you'd enjoy that dream."

"B-But you were dressed as a cat, naked just as flat as me!" Cupa exclaimed, "So, if you're a girl one day, you feel the pain of the flat chest."

"If you were a boy, you'd have a big dick like me." He lied back down, "Did your boy self have one?"

"Um..." Her eyes went to down to see him falling back asleep, "Never mind." She went back to sleep also.

* * *

"WAH!" XMinerCobra woke from bed, ripping his nightcap off his face, "I had an awful dream I made a shitty chapter again!"

"No, shush." Shine told him, "You are doing well, now. Go back to sleep." He was told by the person sleeping next to him, "Bad chapters don't exist."

"Yes, yes of course." The author went back to sleep.

* * *

 **COP OUT, COP OUT ALERT.**

 **I would totally make a separate lemon series if I'm dine with this. I'll finally get some naizuri! Yay!**

 **Don't look that up.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	29. Affection

Affection

* * *

 **We're back to school. Not me of course but Toby and Cupa. I realized the lack of school was like the lack of Gaby, school is where sexual tension starts.**

 **I need dem lemons one day.**

 **I notice my compacity to enjoy things keeps getting shittier and shittier, is it that time in my life? Or is it puberty? Only Adam Sandler knows...only Sandler knows.**

 **I found Eight Crazy Nights at my house, a rare and loathed movie, reason for the reference above. I can't tell if this is bad or good because I literally found two copies of Pluto Nash in my house. I am not shitting.**

 **I want Might No. 9 really bad but after seeing the pizza trailer it had, I'm starting to get worried, I haven't lost all hope thankfully but I REALLY hope that was a stunt and the real game looks amazing but the developer is REALLY stretching the ideas of building a franchise too much, with four million backing him up, I just hope nobody sues.**

 **I need to play as Call thought, best character, mwah.**

 **I just finished Breaking Bad, my feels are out of control.**

 **Game Grumps finally got a shit comment section, I had to dislike the video because the comment section physical and mentally affects my enjoyment. I had to report a lot of comments, why are my favorite channels having shitty comment sections lately? My happiness is being destroyed by people around me.**

 **POLYGON GAVE OVERWATCH AN EIGHT, I SWEAR TO GOD THOSE BASTARDS.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"C-Cupa!" A male classmate went up to the girl, "I been meaning to ask you, will you join me for lunch."

"Oh dear...um." Cupa nervously tugged on her hoodie over her blazer, "I got plans already. Sorry, another time." The boy walked away, dejected, "R-Really, I am!" She shouted back.

"Ugh." Once the boy was out of her view, he joined all the over males who were hiding around the corner, "I tried, she didn't say yes."

"Yeah, we heard it, Hilbert." His ally, Johan stated, "Jesus, what's with her?" They all peeked to see Cupa walking to the opposite end of the hall, skipping innocently.

"La la la la la~bodies exploding on mines~"

"What's not wrong?" Another boy snickered and he was hit in the head, "Ouch!"

"No, what I don't get is there are millions of boys in this school, ranging from fat, bishōnen, average, pimple infested, even the sexiest and most popular boys from all grades here are throwing themselves at her and she isn't even moving an inch!" Johan exclaimed, "She's the hottest and cutest thing in school, why doesn't she even acknowledge any of us!"

"I bet it's that Toby guy." The most popular boy and the most bishōnen looking guy came in, his blond fancily combed hair in the atmosphere who's name was Waylon, "Look, the only boy she even talks to is him!"

"I thought they were siblings." Hilbert muttered.

"No they aren't, they're friends who just...hang out that much!" Waylon said to the gasped of the other males, "They eat together, sit together, go home together!"

"Who's this Toby guy anyway?"

"Uh..." Johan sighed, "To the headquarters."

* * *

Apparently, every day after school there was a club formed called the 'Cupa Fan Club' which all 99% of the single male students and a few girls who wanted to bang the Creeper attended every end of the day. Waylon and Johan were the presidents since nobody could decide.

And yes, the 1% is Toby.

"Here's the son of a bitch!" Waylon laid down every picture of Toby, together with Cupa or by himself, "How the hell did he become friends with such cuteness?"

"This guy is most average average guy in the school." Hilbert stated, inspecting everything, "There's nothing special about him! Even Billy over here with his ugly face is more noticeable! No offense."

"None taken." Billy picked his nose afterward.

"Let's see...extremely below average grades...not in a club...no particular skills...never attended contests, fairs, etcetera..." Hilbert began reading the list of traits, "What's noticeable is that he was placed second to last on the popularity contest a few months ago. Cupa won on the female category, of course."

"Who was last?"

"Uh...Harold the Snail. Where's he-" They all turned to the container housing the snail who was now dust, "Shit, everyone forgot to feed him."

"Doesn't matter! What matters is that this bastard is hogging Cpa to himself! I bet he made him unpopular just to get under the radar." Johan snarled, "We must spy on them, try finding out how he got to score with her!"

"Are you sure they aren't even cousins? This would make an awkward sitcom episode."

"THEY AREN'T!" Waylon yelled at the person who asked, "Everyone, get your ninja outfits."

* * *

"Cupa." Toby stated, the two were in the library, "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"9/11 again?"

"Uh huh."

"He seems to not agree with most of her view of the world." Hilbert wrote down as everyone from the club spied the two, "Either that or he thinks it's normal."

"Perhaps it is more meaningful, like their friendship and bonds are tugged by ropes which represents how their relationship goes beyond reality." Billy, that ugly kid surmised, "I'm making a conversation sound too complicated, aren't I?"

"You think?"

"Shush." Waylon warned them.

"Well, I can copy off your work? Makes me feel better about myself." He whispered to her and she nodded, "Thank goodness."

"Aw, you couldn't learn again?" The girl clicked her tongue, "You owe me though, like every other time."

"Of course, best friends owe each other, yada yada."

"Best friends!" The club members exclaimed, "Write it down, write it down! Johan badgered his associates with tools to record their conversation.

"More like only friend. Copy my stuff before a teacher comes in." Cupa warned him.

"Right, right." He took out his bag, sitting beside her, "Uh...can you guys atop staring?" Toby asked the ninjas, who were actually just hovering over them with all their stuff, "W-Why are next to me, get away."

"Sorry." Hilbert apologized, "Science experiment."

"Get out, I'm busy."

"Okay." The club members ran out of the library, retreating into the hallway, "How did they not notice us until then?"

"Magic. We must suspend our activities and resume them tomorrow." Waylon ordered, "Everyone clear?"

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, who wants to sing the song with me?" Billy asked.

"Me." A hand raised.

"Me too." More hands were raised.

"Good." He coughed in preparation, "DON'T LOSE YOUR WAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

The Cupa Fan Club decided to take sessions spying on them for each important moment of the weekday. With their honed ninja skills, they went and spied on them.

It didn't go well.

"Why does my education have to be so heavy?" Cupa moaned out, "Good thing my good old friend over here is carrying everything. Along with me." The boy was lifting everything they had to bring to school, including the girl herself on top of him.

"Why..." He moaned out, "Oh shit." He was on all fours and was like a mule by this point. The ninjas led by Billy were in the bushes, taping the two with a camera."

"Is this a sexual ritual between a loser and a cute girl?" Their leader murmured to himself, "If it is, I do not see the stimulation."

"Hurry! We might be slightly late my noble steed!"

"I don't need a gym after this." The ninjas continued to watch them still, "I did this more than once, I should be used to it then why are you heavier?"

"Oh, all these grenades I put in my pockets!" She took out the grenades, "I wanted to blow up some children later and blame ISIS!"

"Please, do not condone terror attacks on our school. Throw them out." He glared at her and she shrugged.

"Fine." She threw the grenades at the bush the club members were in. Their eyes dropped when they saw the explosives land on the floor below them.

"Oh shit, oh fuck-" The grenades ignited upon their feet, "AAAAAEEEEE!"

"You hear that?" Toby wondered, seeing shooting stars, "Oh, how pleasant."

"WAAAH!" The ninjas screamed as they were launched into the air.

* * *

"Okay." Hilbert spied on the two eating lunch on the roof, hiding through camouflage, "What makes you so special?"

"Oh look!" Cupa took out some pocky, "I forgot I packed this is." Her friend looked at it curiously.

"Isn't it that stick where people kiss with?" The blood of the club members hiding along with Hilbert began boiling, not wanting to know where this was leading to.

"Wanna try doing it with me? Just for fun's sake?" Hilbert restrained his men from diving in from stealing her lip virginity, "Not like we'll actually kiss."

"Okay, we take baths together anyway." The jaws of the ninjas dropped so hard.

"They have sexual intimacy?" Hilbert gritted his teeth, "Men, hold me." His allies held him as he held them, restraining each other to prevent their cover being blown despite really wanting to beat Toby here and there.

Cupa put the end of the bread stick on her mouth while Toby put the other on his. The girl began nibbling towards his mouth while he had a look of boredom during her advancement.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He asked through his teeth, "Try better than that."

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She smiled as she continued to go closer...closer...closer...and closer...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." Hilbert yelled out a hoarse whisper, "He doesn't deserve that! Let's get him!" All his men agreed until something crash landed from the sky.

"WAAAAAAH!" Billy and his own squadron crashed onto the floor of the roof, making the two friends break it off and making the current ninjas go back to their disguise, flinching, "Uh..."

"Hey, you alright?" Toby asked them, Billy gave a thumbs up, he and his men's clothing entirely shredded off.

"N-No, we're good."

"What's the Looney Tunes thing?"

"Me and my guys walked on a grenade." The boy glared at his friend who held a sheepish smile.

"Um...you're kinda nude right now." Cupa stated, pointing at their buttocks and genitals, "I don't wanna see."

"Okay, okay." The boys began straddling away, passing by their allies in disguise and pushing their bodies against them awkward to cover their wieners, scooting towards the door, not seeing the ninjas in disguise. Hilbert felt Billy's horrible body part grace on his clothing before they reached the door and went back inside.

Hilbert was crying on the inside.

* * *

"We are now above the target." Apparently, their love Cupa and their nemesis Toby were in a closet apparently for unknown reasons. Johan and his team were busy crawling through the vents to hear what their saying.

"From the report from Hilbert before penises began grinding on his painted body, the two seem to have a near romantic relationship but not acknowledging it but we can presume their feelings are there." Johan informed his comrades who gasped inside the vent, "We must stop them by the end of the day."

"How, exactly?"

"I do no know." They continued to crawl and listen until they began hearing what they were doing.

"Now take that off..."

"A-Alright." They heard Cupa say, "Are we gonna do it? Here?"

"Yeah, you wanted to anyway, I could tell."

"But in school?"

"Shush now, we're alone..."

"I'm coming in!" Johan yelled out as he began crawling, his men unable to stop him, he dropped down the vent and into the closet, "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM-"

Instead, the student saw the two with 3DSs, "C'mon, rip apart his armor! You have ONE job!" The boy yelled out, not noticing the ninja next to them, "Why are we even playing at school?"

"I dunno-what the shit." Cupa turned to see a ninja right next to them, "How the hell did you get here? Why are we seeing so many ninjas?!"

"Uh..." Johan trailed off, "I am the hall monitor." The secondary club president proclaimed, with sparkles around him.

"Oh, like Spongebob?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, he was looking at us menacingly." Toby added, "Um...why are you in a closet?"

"I thought I heard sexual activities in here!"

"Oh, it really sounded like that?" The Creeper blinked, "Well, the both us talk to each other...should we get out?"

"No, no." Johan eased them, "Let myself out." He looked up at the vent and began motioning his men to fuck off, "Excuse me!" He opened the door and got out of the closet, he breathed out a bit.

"Oh my god."

"OH SHIT, CUPA! WHY DIDN'T YOU-ARGH!" The boy's fist punched through the door in rage, hitting Johan at the back of his head and making him faint and bleed.

* * *

Finally, it was P.E. and well, the final group being led by pretty boy Waylon were spying on Cupa. Like typical Japanese/anime schools, their physical education was divided by genders, mainly because if the males were present, they would stare at the bloomers.

How did Japan even get away with those panty things?

"Stealth is our number one priority, we don't wanna be seen as perverts, alright?" Their leader warned his subordinates, "Our last comrades were fucked up after, Lieutenant Billy got his ass friend, General Hilbert is in shock from the Lieutenant's cock rubbing on him, and Vice President Johan is in a coma! This was harder than I thought, not Billy though, he was flaccid."

"I thought we were spying on the two, not our fair lady herself in...bloomers." They all continued to stare at Cupa in gym clothes, "Oh god. She's so hot."

"I know."

"No shit."

"Apparently, our Toby has special privilege to go to our goddess every P.E." Their leader informed them, "No really, I'm serious."

"How and why?"

"Because the school believe no matter how cute she is, they authorized our enemy to visit her every P.E because they are that close and the higher ups are afraid if she doesn't get her daily friendship dose, she'll blow up the school."

"I can't tell if find her less attractive or find her more thanks to that info."

"Well, it's time for our little friend to arrive." They looked at saw Toby running towards the girls' class and towards Cupa.

"Hey, Toby!" She waved at him as he was running towards her.

And no, Waylon was still staring at her fine legs.

"Hi, uh. Nice...buruma." He looked down before looking back up, "Apparently they made me run here and told me to hug you again."

"Yesss." She lunged at him and gripped onto him, "I can't stand these people and their...boobs and...thighs." Her head turned to all her buddies in gym clothing, "My flatness is now notable."

"You're still adorable though."

"Thanks!" She gave off a smile that anyone looking would have a heart attack.

Too bad a few males were looking.

"HOLY FATHERFUCKER." Waylon clutched his heart, "OH GOD, I'M DYING FROM CUTENESS!" He then exploded.

* * *

"Today was a weird day." The girl's friend stated, "I mean, really weird."

"It's normal, considering what we do at the house." The Creeper said, shrugging, "So, I never knew Walt had to-"

"TOBY! SIR!" A bunch of male students and some gay looking female students wearing ninja outfits ran towards them unhooded, some of their clothing shredded, burnt, sliced led by pretty boy Waylon.

"Isn't that popular Waylon guy?" Toby pointed at the crowd, they all stopped, huffing and trying to catch breath, "Hey, you alright?" The four commanding officers went on their knees and began doing the worshipping thing, "The fuck."

"We apologize sir!" Billy cried out, tears streaming down his underwear clad body, "You are too powerful!"

"You are the one true person for miss Cupa!" Hilbert broke down, "Not a single one of us deserve such a lovely girl!"

"We do not know how you survived with her but not a single one of us could survive with her! Forgive us for not believing you're worthy!" Johan pleaded, "P-Please!"

"You have her all to herself now." Waylon told him, "You can keep her."

The now ex Cupa Club Members vanished into different directions, this left the duo looking at each other.

"What the fuck." Cupa blurted out.

* * *

 **THIS TOOK SO LONG, SORRY.**

 **I am running out of ideas, give me suggestions that aren't lemons!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	30. Heisenberg

Heisenberg

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter isn't as long as the last one. I also found out Jesse Pinkman shares the same birthday as me. He's my favorite character from the show.**

 **I better watch Saul then, geddit? HMMMM.**

 **I really hope they add more anime on Netflix because I CAN'T FIND THE FUCKING SUB, HOLY SHIT.**

 **This is a tribute to one of my favorite shows of all time, since it ended, I can't stop thinking about the end, so I'll get closure by making Cupa Jesse Pinkman.**

 **THERE ARE MOTHERFUCKING PEOPLE WHO THINK TEEN TITANS GO IS BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL, HOLY SHIT. HOLY FUCK. I COULD DO A RANT ON THIS FOR AN ENTIRE CHAPTER.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Hey, Toby!" Cupa walked towards her friend, "We need to cook!"

"Cook what-"

"Cook me food!" She barked at him, "I need my delicious food from you!"

"Okay, not even lunch yet, what do you want me to cook?" Toby asked her, "I really wonder how you aren't overweight by now."

"I want those pop rock candy, like the ones that explode in your mouth?" Her mouth began drooling, "I need it!"

"Alright, I'll just head out to the store and-"

"No, no. You cook it! I need quality and raw perfection!" She demanded from him, "Cook me some!"

"Okay, I'll buy the materials."

* * *

"Ah, look at that." She stared at the sky blue crystals that formed on the plate, "Looks good."

"There's something...off on what I made." The chef spoke out, "I can't put my finger on it but I think I didn't make candy anymore."

"Nonsense! I'll smell it." She began sniffing the 'pop rocks' (they're minerals), "Oh fuck." She sniffed again, "Is pop rocks supposed to smell this good?"

"Smell like-" He sniffed it also, "Wow, oh god." He looked at his creation, "Did I just make meth?"

"Gimme that!" She grabbed the plate, "I NEED IT!"

"No, mine!" They began fighting for it before Cupa threw the plate into the air, making it shatter behind them, "Eh?"

"Whoops." She looked behind her, before looking at the crystal blue, "What have we become?"

"I know..." Toby went on the floor, "How the hell did I try making candy and it became meth?" He grabbed a bit of the glassy drug and stared at it, "I don't know if I should be proud or turn myself in."

"Well, I don't wanna be addicted but, THAT WAS SO GOOD!" She banged her feet against the floor excitedly, "But no, I'm better than that!"

"Resist the urge, Cupa!" Her parents in the sky spoke out, "Resist!"

"I...must...not!" Her hand tried reaching out for the meth on thee floor but it went down, "No...I gotta stop using!"

"You used for five minutes, I'm over it." He stood up, "I need a broom. Never tell me to make pop rock candy again-"

"Toby, I got an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"Instead of getting rid of the meth, why don't we sell it? It's the blue meth from Breaking Bad!" She exclaimed, "Plus, I'm addicted to bombs, not fucking drugs."

"Okay, we need to get rid of it anyway, not wanting the garbage boys to find meth in a bag." He murmured, "Plus, I'm running out of money, I'm a desperate man."

"Wow, I never knew you jumped on the drug dealing wagon so easily." She noted, seeing his undaunted face at the idea of selling some crystal.

"I'm a person who wants money without getting dirty, help me take out a few bits of the plate. Jesus." He began picking off each shard, "You want that cash or not?" Cupa went towards him afterward.

* * *

"That went better than expected." The girl dragged a sack of cash into the house with Toby rolling it from behind, apparently they went through several dealers just got into their product so badly, they had raised the price for a few ounces and got more money from it.

"No shit." They finally got it into the house and the boy closed the door. The Creeper ran towards their couch and plopped on it, her friend following her after, "Wanna know how much we made?"

"A lot?"

"Probably a few thousand depending, way more profit than a few supplies to make candy that explodes in your mouth." He stated, "Got more money than when you first came into my life."

"So, are we done selling after the first day?" She asked him, "We could make, a ton of money with what you just made!"

"Are you suggesting, I become Walter White?"

"I'm your Jesse Pinkman, BITCH." She stood up, "We gotta hid the money before mom gets home." Her body went towards the bag, "Don't have to shave and wear a hat just to be Heisenberg."

"Are you sure we should do this? You know what will happen if we get caught-"

"Toby." Cupa went up to him, "We can stop anytime if the heat's getting too rough. But...look at this shit!" Her hand presented the bag, "The economy and shit here is...well...shit. Think of your future kids!"

"I don't wanna have kids."

"Think of your grandkids!"

"I don't want grandkids."

"Think of all the money you'll not give them in your inheritance!" She pleaded with comical tears in her eyes, "You need money for them to pass down from generation to generation!"

"Yeah, at the subject if my future descendants, ask me who the hell wants to procreate with me?" There was a brief silence, his friend's face had the look of 'you are an ignorant fool', "Just...help me get the bag back up so we can hide it."

"Better yet, instead of Walter White and me being Jesse Pinkman, how about you Mr. Krabs and I'm Spongebob, basically the same thing!"

"Help me with this goddamn bag, woman."

* * *

"Cupa! You are aware we gotta get this batch done, right?" Toby began knocking on the bathroom's door, it was a few since they entered the drug market and being highly successful mainly because they were the literal definition of Heisenberg and Jesse Pinkman.

They had to literally buy storage to hide the money, it's that much without Gaby noticing. They were fifteen by now and were basically millionaires by this point.

The excuse was Cupa had a pop rock candy addiction which made sense for everyone. Every weekend when their mom was out, they cooked that crystal, then went to their subordinates and gave it to them to distribute in disguise.

Which the disguise consisted of a coat, a beard, some glasses, and a hat. Way to go kids, least you aren't crashing airplanes or poisoning children.

"Cupa, I'm the one who knocks here!" He began banging on the door, she opened it with a dazed look on her face, "Finally."

"I thought you were the danger, bitch."

"I changed my mind." He told her, "The DEA is getting fishy with our own Heisenberg thing. On the news."

"Really, bitch?"

"Okay, you don't need to say bitch every five seconds."

"Don't worry about me calling you a bitch, bitch." She eased him, not sincerely however, "What's on the news, bitch?"

"Oh dear' bitch." Cupa bit her lip, "Maybe we should drop out of the drug race while we're still on top. We gotta do it before we go apeshit, bitch."

"Well...the apeshit part."

"What did you do, bitch?" She turned to him.

"Some guys DevientART called Breaking Bad and Madoka Magica a bad show, kinda ruined the site for me so I kinda..." He trailed off, "Sent hitmen after them?"

"Why did I know you would do this, bitch?"

"Assholes like them deserve to die, Jesse-I mean Cupa! Look!" He took off his wig, "I'm too far gone into this shit."

"Plot convenience, bitch." She said, "I won't judge you, bitch but what are we gonna do with everything we owe money to?"

"I got an idea."

* * *

"This is an awful idea." He retracted his statement, driving a car with an unconscious Cupa in it, "THIS WAS AN AWFUL IDEA." Due to a series of unfortunate events, which included all their former minions betraying them to a rival drug lord, the police finding their identities and Toby forgetting to pay his hitmen and hipster chasing them, screaming their freedom of speech was threatened, which meant that four factions are chasing them in a car chase back to their home.

Good thing mom wasn't home.

"Cupa..." He stopped the car at the middle of the street in front of their home, grabbing her back in his arms, "Let's go home."

Oh shietayo, shietayo (yes, I'm playing the Tokyo Ghoul card).

"Toby..." She opened her eyes as he got out of the car and began slowly walking home, "Where are we, bitch?"

"We're going home." He smiled at her, "What we just did scared me so much that I grew my hair back." The young drug lord grasped his hair and pulled it, "Ow."

"Those guys are all after us...bitch..."

"I know." He opened the door and got in, he closed the door and began walking back up and going towards their room, "I'm now the one who opens the door." His hand gripped the doorknob, blood splattering on it.

"O-Oh shit." He got on his knees, blood running down his body. Cupa widened her eyes.

"Y-You're bleeding!"

"I know." He opened the door to their room, neat and tidy just like they left it. He stumbled towards their bed and placed her paralyzed body on it, "Pretty sure you can't get up also." He lifted her skirt, revealing the bloodied bandaged stump where her leg used to be, "All for money."

"Ow, it hurts seeing it more." She bit her lip, "Where are you going?"

"Facing the music? No hospital will get here on time for me." He dug down onto the bed and took out a gun, "That bullet's in me."

"N-No..." Tears rolled down her face, "You can't do this to me. YOU CAN'T!" She began crying, "I told you we would face everything together and I couldn't-" His lips pressed against her own, silencing her as more tears fell down her eyes and onto her hoodie, she closed her eyes and let it sink in that it was time.

"Don't worry, police will come arrest you if you're still alive but don't tell them where the money is, alright?" He stopped kissing her, "I sound so out of character when I'm about to die..." He began crying also, "Dammit, I'm scared."

"Hmm." She put her hand on his face, "Wait a minute, 'still alive'."

"You're bleeding out with me." He admitted, "I-I'm sorry for everything. I-I'm just this stupid failure who-" He was slapped lightly, weak strength going across his cheeks.

"I just really hope Gaby doesn't hear about this and we get in trouble." She gave off a final laugh, "I love you so much."

"Y-Yeah. Alright."

His friend sighed deeply, last breath going into the air, he grasped her hand before it feel down, holding back his tears before looking up, "I gotta do this."

Toby cocked the gun and began limping downstairs, before tripping and falling all the way down, "Ow." He picked himself up and picking up his gun again, crying before looking around the place.

The table...the kitchen...the couch...the Wii U...

Toby stood up, the door of the house broke down and plenty of people holding weaponry ranging from butter knives to RPGs came in, aimed at him.

"You want me you filthy fucks." The boy grinned, "Fuck the world, fuck everyone on it and their political hipster meme PC master race bullshit, just fuck it all." He then aimed the gun at them and in turn, their fingers were dangerously close to the trigger, "Tell my mom, she isn't getting grandbabies anytime soon."

He opened his mouth, shifted his gun towards himself and fired.

* * *

 **What? You thought there was gonna be a copout? No, this is how it ends, BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE CAN'T GET WHAT THEY WANT IN FUCKING LIFE, CAN THEY? NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY, THEIR DAD WOULD JUST YELL AT THEM FOR BEING A SPOILED BRAT AND YOUTUBE COMMENT SAYING YOUR FAVORITE THING IS SHIT.**

 **I HAD IT!**

 **STAY TUNED, BITCHES!**


	31. Alternate

Alternate

* * *

 **This chapter is a what-if? What if instead of Cupa, other mob characters went to him. I really wondered what would happen then.**

 **Also, I really hope I don't post the 'rant' chapter. Where Toby rants everything I hate. I really don't wanna make that chapter. I really don't wanna.**

 **I also want the idea Toby wanting to fondle Andr, this fic is getting that M rating at this rate. I said that a million times but holy shit.**

 **Also what fic should I pick after I'm done, a Breaking Bad/RWBY crossover or a Fire Emblem Fates fic? I need those ideas because the a hundred chapters mark is killing me.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Andr (Enderman)

It was odd walking through school halls with a million eyes laid upon you. Well...in this case the girl next to you and a million jealous stares at you.

The girl next to him with long brown hair and purple eyes (slightly taller) hid behind Toby ineffectively, Andr was an extremely shy girl at heart despite how beautiful she was. Being the only friend to each other, they stuck closer to glue ever since they met.

Not, literally stick, he didn't wanna feel her B close to A cups.

"I'm scared." She whispered, pressing her chest behind him and making the biy shiver, "Hide me."

"Y-Yeah, you're causing quiet a scene here." He muttered, the Enderman (woman) covered her face with her hat as they walked down the hall towards class.

* * *

Silica (Spider)

"Hi! My man!" Silica jumped on the poor boy on the bed, shocking him awake, "Wake you up too soon?"

"Uh..." Toby groaned out, "Silica, why this late?"

"Sex. Now." She ordered, removing her shirt, nothing underneath, Toby had blood running down his nose before wiping it.

"Can it wait for mom to leave the house...later? I lost my innocence to you more than once, I don't anymore-" He felt lips against his own, "Okay, or we can do this." She let go, smiling at him revealing her fangs.

"Want me to take off the rest my clothes now or take off yours?" His hands brushed through her purple hair, "C'mon, can't keep someone like me waiting."

"Is anyone mating in there?" Gaby asked through the door, she put her head against it and the two were silent.

"Oh shit." The Spider grabbed her shirt and out it back on, "Is she always there?"

"Oh, yes, I am." Toby's mother answered.

* * *

Yurei (Skeleton)

What passed by a lot of people at the mall was the hottest thing they ever saw in existence. Wearing a sleeveless shirt and really short shorts and had grey twintails, she just strutted along the place with a young boy in hand, presumable her brother or something.

Toby couldn't tell if it was bad if they weren't related or good by this point.

"Where even going, Yurei?" Toby asked his friend who had a large age gap...he was fifteen while she was twenty, "Please, not Victoria's Secret again."

"Oh yup." She licked her lips, apparently she was pedophile to him and nit even his mom could defend him, "I'm gonna buy something very...nice."

"Is it a garter belt?" He nervously asked, "Please, I-I don't wanna die."

"Not really, just a bikini I wanted to show you." His blood shot up, "Although I could buy lingerie, oh yes, that's right." His skin turned white, paling at the horrible future possibilities.

"Gotta to escape now..."

"I could hear you still, want another hug from me?" Yurei winked at him, ready to grab him.

"NO-" Toby's face was pulled between two large objects on the woman's body, him suffocating and screaming as many others watched, jaws dropping at his unfortunate luck, "WAAAAH!"

"You'll enjoy this more later when I do this to something else~"

"MMMMMMMM." For the few times in his life, he prayed to god.

* * *

Snowy (Snow Golem)

"Wah!" The girl with orange hair slipped on the floor on the house, her friend picked her up, "Ow...thanks."

"Don't mention it." Toby smiled, adjusting her pumpkin hat for her, "I'm used to picking you up when you're down."

"I'm a ditz, sorry." Snowy apologized, "My curse-" Then she stepped on a Lego, "Ow."

"It's alright." He patted her head cutely, "Want your daily good luck kiss?"

"I'm p-pretty cool with that." He kissed the girl, making her heart melt, "At least I got you." He let go of their friendly making out session.

"I love you such much, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled back.

* * *

Yaebi (Zombie)

"Oh dear." Toby whispered under his breath, seeing his best friend wear a dress, "It's weird seeing you dress like an actual girl." Apparently, the person in front of him was a green haired trap, "I feel gross thinking about it."

"I like it." Yaebi stated, "Uh...oh yes. Should I flirt with you know?"

"HELL NO." He grabbed his head, "My hormones are confused."

"I look like a girl already, is that enough?"

"Ugh, Yaebi..." He mustered, "No homo...just...no homo for me until I have no other options left."

* * *

Silky (Cave Spider)

"Toby!" The young girl who was twelve ran up to him, "You said you'r take me to watch a movie today." She pouted, the boy sweatdropped before going down to her small height.

"I will, I will, just busy in my room."

"You're masturbating, aren't you?"

"Hey, I like them smelly." He replied, "What movie's there?"

"Apparently they're showing that Fruit Ninja movie (I, the author, am not shitting that this is actually happening). Wanna see it?" Silky asked, "I'll make you say yes either way."

"Sure, I'm paying again, aren't I?" She nodded and he groaned, "Fine. Why are you my girlfriend anyway?"

"Cause of forced you, baka." She answered, grasping her small twintails, "One day you'll marry me and I'll laugh as I ride you."

"I hope you mean what I want know what it means." He deadpanned, "When I grow older, our relationship will be considered pedophilia."

"Stupid Toby, stupid." She began hitting him with her hands but still wasn't doing much.

"Ow, oh jeez, that hurt so much. Holy shit, I'm dying, help me Jesus."

"Stupid sarcasm, stupid."

* * *

Eruka (Ghast, just picked her name off from a comment on the wiki)

Toby was busy cooking for his wife, a beautiful girl who he met out of fate named Eruka, two years older than he was. Of course, he fell in love with her and they got married.

But she has more issues than he did.

He heard some crying, he sighed a bit before walking back upstairs. He went to see his wife bitterly weeping on their bed.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do-"

"Eruka."

"Wah!" Her tears stopped, "Sorry, busy crying again." Toby was having trouble paying attention, staring at her cleavage, "Uh, honey?"

"Oh yes, why are you crying for the five billionth time." Eruka was a very, very tear sensitive in their private life, if anything ever goes wrong, she will begin crying for no reason.

She has a good rack, Toby approves.

"I-I'm crying for the right reason this time." She sniffed, he went to the cabinet and grabbed the tissue box on top of it.

"What?"

"Here." The girl with white hair took out a positive pregnancy bar, shaking, "Can I continue crying?" He dropped the box, frozen.

"Sure." He went on the floor, sobbing along with her.

* * *

Blaze (a fucking Blaze)

"P-Put some clothes on!" Toby covered his eyes, he walked into his older and attractive friend on the bed in her casual attire which was a dark red bikini, "How many times do I have to say it?"

"What? Not like we're fucking outside." She replied, "Being naked is a good thing as long as you don't get an erection over it."

"At least wear pajamas! I'm a hormone raging fourteen year old, be decent!" He begged, "You're...fucking twenty!"

"Oh why?" She went towards him, "You wanna see me naked?" His breath became hotter, "So, you do?" The moment he took his hands down he saw two objects that only his dreams gave him.

"MCMRKRMCMFRMD." He then fainted.

"Heh heh, got him." She put her top back on as a pool of blood surrounded the floor.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cupa screamed, falling out of the bed, the boy beside her looked down.

"You alight?"

"Yeah, I think so." She got up, "Had this horrible nightmare! You were always there except for me!"

"Let me go back to sleep." He pulled the blankets over his body and readjusted his nightcap, "You can have sex with me tomorrow and feel guilty about it again, just let me have my beauty nap."

"Okay." She sighed and got back on the bed, covering her naked body with the blanket, "Bigger boobs they have..." The girl fumed to herself and went to sleep.

How the fuck is she jealous of a trap though?

* * *

 **That was awkward chapter.**

 **I couldn't fit all the mobs, sorry but if I did, Toby would be milking that cow made of mushrooms. The names, I got off the comments of the girls' (and one boy) pages off the wiki, official or in the comments or I made them up.**

 **Put in the reviews your favorite alternate reality. I'm somehow becoming more of an Andr fan at this rate.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	32. Flat

Flat

* * *

 **The title says it all. This is gonna be one of those days where I'd like to sit down and drink beer all day. I know this a generic anime trope but, old Cupa from AT2's first design was so iconic for us.**

 **If she has a clue to her size, she's wearing a bra. Only possibility.**

 **For you guys wondering why there isn't a lemon yet, is because mommy watches me and I'm terrified of mommy. You don't wanna upset mommy, do you?**

 **I sound so creepy. Don't visit Polygon. The game reviewer paid by SJWs and body shamers.**

 **I just found out how toxic the Kingdom Hearts community is, I didn't know a game from Disney would just be assholes on TheGamersJoint's channel and be cancer.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Toby! I'm on my period!" Cupa screamed from the bathroom, "Gimme those pads!" Her friend ran in with what she asked for, opening the door slightly and tossing her the pads without looking inside.

"You're going through what makes a woman. Puberty is natural to all." He told her through the door, "Plus, I don't wanna see your blood from your vag."

"No shit." She replied, her groans of agony were heard, "If I am going through puberty, where are my boobs? I DON'T HAVE THE FUNDAMENTAL NEED FOR TWO OBJECTS THAT DEFINES A GENDER."

"Boobs aren't everything, you're cute they way you are." Toby said to her, "It's the ass that matters!"

"But you like that oral thing in Japanese." His blood frozen, "What was it called? Pai-"

"N-Never mind!" He stopped her, "Don't want this fic becoming M."

"What are you, Malaysia's censorship board?" The girl gave a sick burn, "I gotta ban words from the fucking dictionary, this time! Might as well ban reality all together! Haha." She deadpanned, "But really, I need bigger boobs."

"Flat is justice."

"Stop saying my lack of sexuality is good!" She shouted, insecure as it is, "At this rate, I gotta wear stuffing in my bra?"

"You wear one? Hardly noticed."

"See?! This is why we never fucked!" He heard her collapse inside, "WHY DO I HAVE SUCH SMALLNESS!"

"You okay in there? Still on your period, you know."

"Oh right, you wanna see how flat I am? Come in here!" She invited him, hysterical as it is over her breast size, "Wanna see how small it is?"

"Sure!" Toby waltzed into the bathroom without a second thought, "I'm here~"

"Surprise attack!" Cupa threw the used pad at him, his vision being blurred by period blood.

"WAH!" He screamed, trying to get the pad off him but the blood stuck onto him, "GET IT OFF!"

"You said flat is justice! I'm getting mine!" The Creeper began tossing more used period pads (dunno what you call them) at began throwing him, all covered in period blood, sticking onto him as his body jerked, as if he was being gunned down by bullets multiple times.

"No!" More blood splattered as more pads stuck onto him, like newspaper blowing and getting stuck into a New York citizen, "OH MAH GOD."

"Kiss the blood!"

"WHY."

"Hello-" Gaby came in, before eyeing her naked mutually adoptive daughter throwing a seemingly unlimited amount of period pads at her son, all bloodied and used sticking onto him as her son was going nuts, "Eh!"

"Oh." Cupa stopped and Toby stopped doing the 'machine gun shake' afterward, "Hi mom!" Toby turned to his mother, pads falling off his body until his face was revealed.

He looked piss.

"Imma go." He waddled out of there, blood dripping on the floor. Gaby looked at the girl in confusion.

"Is this some kink or-"

"No, randomness. I'm on my period." She told her, "Help me out?" The girl motioned to her nakedness in the bathtub, "Help me."

"HOLY SHIT. THERE IS GUNPOWDER ON YOUR BLOOD-" An explosion was heard in the background, the woman turned to see Toby come back in, looking like he was crisped and seasoned at KFC, deep friend chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy at a decent price for deliciousness...

Oh right, Toby.

He collapsed onto the floor, "Owwie."

"Son! Help me with your future wife one day over here!"

"Anyone asking why I'm fried chicken?!"

"Nope." Cupa said out loud, "Another pad." She tossed a final period pad onto his face and then he blew up.

* * *

 **That sounded painful.**

 **I made that Malaysia joke because I was so pissed Malaysia was going North Korea tactics to make sure to make everyone 'pure' by getting rid of anime all together. I'm not racist to the people but the country is being ignorant shit.**

 **I mean, I'm a turd colored asian, don't judge me.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	33. Stranded

Stranded

* * *

 **What will Cupa and Toby do in this chapter?! A tragic situation that will decide the future of the two that is very important. Find out, in CupaBallZ.**

 **Somehow, I just became a bit fan AndrXToby, I won't make a spinoff since that will take too long. I find it really cute how Andr is taller than Toby and is shy. He'll like that chest size-okay, his sex position fetishes will be hinted on. Guess what his favorite oral one is?**

 **Hint: It's in Japanaese and most of my hentai searches involve that. Way better if it involves more than one pair.**

 **If you win the answer you get a cookie. Also, I ran out of milk so I used an alternative~**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Oh mah goodness!" Toby yelled as the two were walking on a beach of an island, apparently they tried going on a honeymoon after they got married but that didn't go well as the boat they rented (he and Cupa didn't even wanna go out but Gaby forced them to) turned out of be a pirate ship. They were ditched on a island.

Not a pretty sight.

"Do not worry! I got an idea!" Cupa popped out of nowhere, making him jump, "After we're done with my plan, somebody will get us and we can go back home and eat and fuck."

"I went on this vacation only for us to have sex in peace without mom taking a video of us. I didn't ask for a boat ride!" The young man fell face plant onto the sand, "Ow. Isn't as soft as it could be."

"Wanna hear my idea so we can go home faster?"

"I am not turning in Tom Cruise, you'll be dead and you'll be the ball, except your a hoodie and I feasted on your corpse." He stood back up, "So, what's that plan?"

"C'mon! Here's some more!" His wife repeatedly gave him more of their water supply, "These sacrifices have to be made!" Toby continued to chuck each bottle down his throat as he kept on going, "After there...done!"

"Oh fuck." He looked down at the masterpiece he made on the sand, "Why did you make me write SOS with my piss?" His wife shrugged, "We just used almost all our water just to make me pee, you know?"

"Well...I saw it on Gintama, so yeah."

"Oh god." He went down onto the sand and curled up again, "Now I really and going to die."

"Don't worry my dear bestie! You don't have to die a virgin!" Cupa suddenly ripped off her clothes spontaneously and lunged at him, "MIGHT AS WELL GO OFF WITH A BANG."

"C-Cupa! No! Wait-" He was pinned down by his naked wife, he looked and stared at her everything, "Oh shit, at least nit where ants could potentially."

"Just fuck me." She kissed him passionately and you could work out the rest of the details.

* * *

"Hey." Both of them woke up when water splashed on them, they both looked up to see a cop was staring down at them, "You two up?"

"Holy fuck." Toby murmured to himself, seeing the inly thing covering their naked bodies were only covered by Cupa's hoodie, "OH FUCK!" He covered his wiener with the hoodie, forgetting his wife entirely.

"Eh?" Cupa woke up, seeing an officer look away from her nudity, "HOLY FUCK." She grabbed the hoodie off her husband and covered herself with it, yanking the only thing covering his flaccidness.

"Hey! Mine!" He tugged on the hoodie but her grip was too much, "I'm sensitive about my private's length!"

"I don't want law enforcement to look at my flat chest, sicko!" She shouted at him, "Wait, how did you find us?"

"Well, the smell of piss drew our senses towards this uninhabited island!" The cop bit onto his hot dog, "Well this island isn't uninhabited."

"What?" Toby blankly asked.

"Look behind you." They looked behind them to see the jungle.

Then they looked higher to see a building looming over the trees.

"I never saw that." Cupa muttered, grabbing her hoodie back and wearing it, "We coulda left a long time ago-"

Toby saw ants.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" He grabbed the officers gun and shot at each and every ant he saw, "DIE, DIE!" His cock was flailing around as he shot each and every bug he saw, "YOU RAPSCALLION OF THE EARTH, I HOPE YOUR MOTHER SUCKED A COCK AND GAVE BIRTH TO YOU ON A FREEWAY ON HER WAY TO THE ABORTIONIST BECAUSE MOST ACCIDENTS HAPPEN THERE AND I WANT YOUR WIFE TO DUE OF DIABETES AND YOUR AUTISTIC CHILDREN TO COMMIT SUICIDE FROM PILLS AND YOU GET RAPED BY SJWS WITH DRILLS."

"Is this normal?" The cop whispered to her, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Nah, this is one of reasons he wear protections." She tossed the condom away, "Not pretty."

"HOPE YOUR MOTHER WAS HAMSTER, AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF DINGLEBERRIES." He ran out of bullets and he tossed the gun, "Time to go home!" Toby picked his clothes off.

"Okay, thanks officer but can you drive us to our hotel, we'd like to make love in peace again." Cupa said, "I do not wanna go to the jungle. Spooky scariness in there."

"Oh sure! My boat is over-" It sank, "Fuck. Well, it's time to go through the jungle!" The cop wore a hat and had a machete. The couple knew for a fact, nit a feeling, this wouldn't end well.

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR THE LAZINESS.**

 **I tried thinking hard for a chapter but couldn't. Really, really hard for me to write. Next tine...will be a multi chapter again.**

 **This time, in STAR WARS! DUN, DUDUDUN.**

 **Also is best girl in Overwatch is our D va, couldn't put a period, sorry for misspelling best girl's name.**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	34. Force (1)

Force (1)

* * *

 **THIS IS THE STAR WARS CHAPTER, YAY. HOLY FUCK. HOLY SHIT I LOVE STAR WARS. MOTHERFUCKER I FUCKED MY LIGHTSABER IN THE ASS SO BADLY, HOLY FUCK.**

 **Okay, ignore that.**

 **This takes place between Episode III and Episode IV like most fanfictions because things between Episode VI and VII is too much info for you guys!**

 **Don't know why VII was hated so much, movie taught me something else also. Never go near AngryJoe's fanbase.**

 **I'm finally playing Birthright of FE Fates, you know how hard it is to find those cards here? Like, so fucking much. You know what I named Corrin for this playthrough?**

 **Trump.**

 **I made his battle quote 'CAN'T STUMP'.**

 **Time for some Star Wars. Wished they didn't get rid of the Expanded Universe, took so long to make one now it's gone...all that knowledge and mythology.**

 **I just found out that the 'Practice' chapter is the most viewed chapter on the fic. The look of my face is 'wut', read it and you'll find out why I feel so weirded out.**

 **STORY IS NOW, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...**

* * *

(Me trying to make the Star Wars theme with my mouth while text scroll begins slowly after title shows up)

Danger! Lieutenant Cupa of the Rebel Alliance, a high ranking member is being hunted down by Darth Sidious's Sith commanders, Darth Gaby and her apprentice and son, Darth Toby, powerful members of the dark side.

With the fear of the endangerment of her troops, Cupa sends her troops away from their base in Minecraftia as the two Sith come closer and quicker, alarming the young Jedi.

Now, she oversees her last troops leave. As she prepares herself for battle, she truly wonders if she will die which is a most likely outcome. Only the Force can guide her as the powerful Sith come closer...

* * *

"Are you sure that we should go?" Andr asked her friend, "I mean, we can hold against those Sith guys." They were at the hangar, the last ship being boarded.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys don't stand a chance against those guys coming after us!" Cupa exclaimed, "Remember, I'm the best Jedi in this Rebellion?"

"Well..."

"I am the best." She corrected.

"Oh, okay you are." The rebel hastily agreed, "But these aren't just a squadron of Stormtroopers, these are two into the dark side, our spies can't even get access to their info most of the time. We only know their family. Not any other personal background but we got their military history."

"What is it?"

"Well, Darth Gaby was an Inquisitor, one of the firsts actually at a young age, one of the highest, below Grand Inquisitor."

"Go on..."

"Eventually she had a son, don't know who the dad is. So in the end, seeing our evil Emperor decided promoting her to Darth is easier than making the boy another Inquisitor." Andr shrugged, "Rule of Two, a Sith's going to need an apprentice, no better candidate than family-"

"Hey! I got the fucking engine revved up here!" The pilot screamed, "Say goodbye to Lieutenant so we can leave! I am not gonna be chopped by a lightsaber!"

"Okay, those guys you're fighting aren't Darth Vader crazy." The girl added, her feet extending to the inside of the ship, "They're faster, more agile, and have at least 85% as much strength Vader does, I'm pretty sure you'll die."

"I set all the turrets to auto, don't worry." Cupa eased her friend, "Some tiny bombs I made, always have them." She held up few miniature explosives in one hand, "Also this." On her other hand was her lightsaber, she pressed the button and the beam shot up, "Always keep that also."

"O-Okay, don't wave it at me." Andr backed away from the dangerous laser sword nervously, "Don't want my limbs to be cut off."

"C'mon! I don't want those Sith spotting me!" The pilot shouted out again, "Fucking hell, Andr! Move your ass!"

"A-Alright, this maybe our last goodbye?"

"Sure is." Cupa hugged her friend, "I'll try to do as much damage before I go down."

"Then...bye." She left for the inside of the spaceship, leaving her friend behind, the ship began flying, Cupa watching because now she was alone on this one.

* * *

Meanwhile in space a TIE Fighter was scanning around the 'square' planet below it, the pilot just kept on hovering over a continent for a while.

"Tracking...tracking...hey, son." Gaby looked at his son, taking her eyes off radar and looked at her child and apprentice, who was crammed at the back of the ship uncomfortable, "Sorry Toby but you're not old enough to drive a ship yet."

"You think?" He tugged on his small cape on his back, "I feel like I'm going to get shot from behind like this."

"Don't worry, once we find that Jedi and kill her, we could go back home and eat food, okay?"

"Why are we doing this? Isn't it an Inquisitor's job to hunt down all other Jedi? We could have ordered one." Toby stated, the young Sith frowned.

"Nope, Emperor Sidious over there decided it should be us, this girl has been the most slippery Jedi we ever encountered. He thought actually Sith Lords would be better of getting her head off." His mother explained, "What I'm doing is trying to track the base down, my probes are down there searching for them. If one is destroyed, we might have found our Jedi."

"Or it could be just a giant animal stomping on it."

"Also that."

"Mom." Her son started, "Give me a description." Gaby handed him and hologram, the blue projection showed up showing the girl wearing Jedi clothing except with a green hoodie for some reason, the target they were hunting down, he blushed at the look of her.

"She's your age. Supposed to be a youngling from the Creeper Tribe on Minecraftia, the planet we are looking down. Hid with her father who's a Jedi also, that Hideki guy, died like a dog during Order 66. Been with the rebels ever since." She frowned, "The girl goes around everywhere but we finally tracked her base here."

"Uh huh." He continued to stare at the hologram of her, his mother noted his attention was towards the image.

"You gotta crush now?"

"W-What? No...she's not even in full color." He turned off the hologram, blushing.

"Sidious says we can capture her if we can but recommended not to." She winked at him, "Her name's Cupa."

"What?"

"Cupa." Gaby repeated, "Cupa the young Jedi Knight, by her own declaration. Don't rape her though if we do catch her."

"Hey, I may gave chocked and electrocuted people but I don't rape people!" Toby said, "No matter how attractive they are."

"So you consider her attractive?" His mother gave him a suggestive smile, "Got you-" The radar began beeping, they turned to look at it, "Seems like our little Jedi over here wants us to go after her."

"How do you know it's her?" The apprentice asked.

"Somehow, she's also sending a billion lasers into the sky."

* * *

"C'MON!" Cupa kept on firing her turret into the air, "I'M HERE!" Her scope saw a blur coming towards her, a TIE Fighter flying towards the base, firing lasers at the turrets, "Finally." She began firing at the ship but it evaded each shot, "Why won't they ever get hit? The ship is where they're the least scary!"

Her turret kept on firing along with the other, the ship shot an automated turret, exploding it. The young Jedi then realized that she was taking everything else out before coming after her.

"Shit." She began firing more rounds towards the shit, missing each time, "I have a sword! Shooting shouldn't be this hard!" Her turret began overheating but she didn't care.

* * *

"Mom." Toby looked down at the scenery below them as the ship turned and twisted everywhere just to avoid the shots, "Why is the planet made of squares?"

"Minecraftia is a special place in the galaxy because nearly everything is in the shape of cubes. Dunno why but I won't theorize because I'M BUSY BARREL ROLLING." Gaby screamed as she dodged each laser from each turret, "When do these turrets stop?!" The pilot fired more lasers, destroying another turret.

"Okay, if our ship is going to fall, hang onto the ejector seat-" An explosion was heard in the background, "Didn't shoot that one."

* * *

"WHY."' Cupa dragged herself out of the cockpit of the turret, coughing as smoke came up, "Why didn't it warn me it was overheating-" The alarm bonked her head, "Oh right."

She stood up, "Well, the turret idea's screwed, plan B!" The girl ran towards the wall and pressed on a button, she ran straight through the door before blast doors falling down, "Let's see them get through this."

* * *

"Toby, I have an idea!" His mother proclaimed, "We crash the ship into the base! Safe entry."

"That's what you did the last time our TIE Fighter gets shot." He stated, looking at the damaged wing that the unfortunately was made by the last turret they finished off, "I bet we wanna jump now."

"Aiming where to make the hole, fire my last shots." Gaby's fingers hovered over the buttons, "NOW." The pilot seat ejected, Toby hanging on from the back like a monkey on a tree. The ship then crashed into the side of building, exploding violently as the young boy stared at it in awe.

"Never gets old."

"I know. The parachute of the seat began slowing down the fall, making them land of the grass. Gaby unbuckled her seatbelt and got up, taking out her red lightsaber and the beam came out in a smooth fashion, "Wanna blow out the fire?"

"Sure." Toby thrusted his gloved hand at the ship, blowing the fire away with a strong wind thanks to the Force, "I gotta lift the ship up also."

"Family bonding." The two began lifting up the broken ship, it began hovering above ground shortly...

* * *

Cupa felt cold.

She heard a huge noise from the corridors, believing it would be her tactical environment to handle the Sith but she was wrong when they crashed into the base. Now she was out in the open and it didn't feel good. She ran towards the explosion, regretting it the moment strong wind brushed against her, sending shivers down her spine.

Tugging onto her hoodie, she peeked outside seeing two people lifting the entire ship without noticing her.

One was a woman, had short brown hair. Her outfit consisted of black leather armor, lightweight with straps going down to the belt on the waist, the armor didn't show feminine qualities either. The belt looked like it held a a communicator and the strap of a lightsaber. Her bottom just looked like pantyhose but it was actual pants upon closer inspection. There was armor plating reaching up on her thighs, the armor acted as footwear also.

Then she glanced at the other one and her heart stopped for a bit.

He had black hair and barely looked older or taller than her. His outfit was a white shirt underneath an black blazer with a symbol on the Empire on the breast pocket, a strange attire as if it was a school uniform. There was a cape behind him tugged underneath the collar and he wore dark blue pants with a belt also. The ends of his pants were tightly fit into his shoes.

'He's HOT!' Cupa thought, sweating profusely, not noticing his yellow eyes turning towards her.

"Bad time to pop out." He unsheathed a blaster and aimed it at her. She snapped out of her mind, took out her lightsaber and the green laser deflected the shot to the air. Then she realized the ship they were levitating was was now going towards her.

"Don't worry! Get him my boy!" His mother said, the boy put the blast back to his belt and took out his lightsaber, it shot up not a red but a black beam of light, surprising her. The Jedi retreated into the base, Toby ran after her, diving into the hole as Gaby began moving the spaceship.

* * *

 _"My Emperor." A young Toby bowed in front of the most powerful Sith in front of him, they were at Coruscant and right next to Sidious were his mother and the famously infamous Darth Vader staring at him._

 _"Ah yes, the child of Darth Gaby, I have not seen you since you were an infant." His voice crackled, "I believe you were being trained into the dark side."_

 _"Y-Yes, my Emperor." He answered, stuttering nervously, "My mother taught me the ways of the Force, told me not to be afraid of the dark side and embrace it."_

 _"Then what is your reason here?"_

 _"I want to prove myself I am worthy to be an apprentice to my mother." He said, "Please, I need to be a Sith in your eyes, the powerful of the Sith."_

 _The room went silent, Gaby looking nervous and Vader remaining quiet. It was only broken when Sidious muttered one sentence._

 _"Strike me then."_

 _"What?" The boy repeated, "I thought you just said for me to hit you."_

 _"Yes, do it." The Sith Lord said again, Gaby then shat herself, Darth Vader didn't even budge. The child glanced at each other Sith Lord besides the Emperor, "Show the true power of the dark side."_

 _"A-Alright?" The apprentice walked up to Sidious, hesitating a bit before light punching him in the chest then going back to his spot, "The power of the dark side."_

 _"Oh. Really?"_

 _"Hey, I'm six. I haven't even used a lightsaber-" Sidious then shot lightning from his hands at the child, Toby widened his eyes and casted his own lightning against it._

 _"SHOW ME THE TRUE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE." Sidious yelled, Gaby flinched, seeing her son fight against her leader's lightning with his own but decided not to intervene._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAH!" The boy screamed as he felt himself get drained, he heard the stories of what happens if lightning was used excessively but the Emperor kept on using more, they kept of countering each other but Toby's lightning was losing._

 _"Is this what you raised, Gaby?" Darth Sidious asked the woman who shuffled more backwards, "He's not even worth the trouble, just a useless bug."_

 _"I'm...not worth the trouble...?" He gritted his teeth, eyes shooting up as his hands were now simply enable to control the darkness within him, "GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU OLD PIECE OF SHIT!"_

 _He redirected the lightning up into the air, damaging the ceiling. His eyes sparked a bit, turning entirely yellow. The electricity broke off, shattering the glass around them as he charged towards Palpatine, ready to punch him but when his fist was an inch apart from the Emperor's face, he was stopped right in his tracks._

 _"That's enough." Darth Vader spoke out, his hand stretched out. Eventually Toby calmed himself done, Vader letting go of his grip on the youth._

 _"Ow...ouch." He rubbed his hands, "I-I'm sorry Lord Sidious! Please, forgive me." He bowed down in apology, what nobody expected was a chuckle coming out from the Sith, "Huh?"_

 _"The dark side is not revealed only through anger and hatred, passion is needed for you to become a true member if the Sith." Darth Sidious then took out a strange hilt from his robes, "Take it, you have proven yourself."_

 _Toby looked confused, he looked at his mother who gave him a thumbs up. He used telekinesis to take the hilt from his hands and once it reached to his own, he only stared at it, "Is this a-"_

 _"Yes, turn it on." The boy stared at it, his hands trying to find the button, eventually his fingers touched it and he pressed on it, then a black blade came out. Toby nearly dropped in surprise but instead began waving it, looking at the black blade in awe. He never seen a lightsaber that looked anything like it, he's seen holograms of them, his mother's, even Darth Vader's at some point but not one like this, even the last looked different, it looked like...a katana? Is that what they called it?_

 _"It's called the Darksaber, an ancient lightsaber stolen from the Mandalorians now belonging to the Empire." His high superior said, "I obtained through an old accomplice...use it to your own benefit, it belongs to you now."_

 _"I will!" Toby nodded, he looked at the beam, it was flat and had a glowing white outline over it likely to emphasize the 'light' part in the name but it had cracks around the side, which is likely just a visual thing. The more he looked at the hilt it did resemble one of those katanas._

 _Oh, he was going to have fun with this thing._

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Cupa threw bombs at the floor, her lightsaber was back in her pocket because light would give her position away. The boy who was chasing her was not shitting around in the hunting category.

"Hey! Can you at least tell me where you are-okay, I'm giving myself away. At least show yourself! Makes thing easier!" She heard him yell out, his voice echoing the corridor, "If you don't, might kill you!"

"You'd kill me anyway!" She shut her mouth afterward.

"So, there you are!" She heard his footsteps running towards her, she smirked to herself, knowing the bombs he'll likely trigger, "You know, most smart people don't give away their position like that-"

Boom.

"Haha!" She laughed out, stopping for a but and pointing where the explosion came from, "See? You cannot be Jedi Knight, Cupa!"

"Oh really?" She blinked and turned behind herself. She saw the woman from earlier pointing her lightsaber at the Jedi, "I'm a lot faster than you think."

"B-But-" Eventually she heard another swish behind her yet again, she looked and saw the apprentice who chased her done was pointing his black blade at her.

"You thought I didn't see those bombs you put down, did you?" He stared at her, "C-Crap, you look better in person."

"What did I hear, Toby?" Gaby smiled, "See, you like her!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh yes you do, you got attracted to her the moment you saw her!" His mother shouted, the boy turned red (Cupa thought that was adorable for a brief moment), "C'mon, just admit it."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes-hey!" They saw the young Jedi tiptoeing away from them, "We got orders to take you alive or dead! I prefer you alive so you know my son a bit more but doesn't mean I'll cut your head off!"

"HIYA!" Cupa took out her lightsaber and charged at them, Toby ran ahead of his mother and their blades clashed against each other, sparks flying around the dark corridors, "I am NOT going to die today."

"Neither will I." They go of their clash, he took out his blaster and aimed it at her, she threw her tiny bombs at him and he reacted quickly, not firing the gun but using telekinesis to push the bombs to the other end of the hall, far away from them, "Are you crazy? You could have blown both of us up."

"At leas tI take two people down with me." They resumed their swordplay pushing each other back and their lightsabers dangerously close to their faces, "You know, you look kinda cute up close."

"Oh shut up, nobody thinks that." He turned around to see Gaby just against the wall, waving at him, "AREN'T YOU HELPING?!"

"I wanted to see how much progress you go."

"Not from a mission from Lord SidioUSHOLYFUCK." He didn't even look when the girl used the Force on him, sending him to the ground. Cupa began running past them, not wanting to go on the other end because her bombs were thrown there.

"Get up, lazy bum." His mother told him, "We gotta catch her."

"YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME FIGHT HER BY MYSELF!"

"Well, it was...uh, a test." She began running after her, "Let's go."

* * *

Cupa climbed out through the hole the ship made, it was on the field now which was convenient for her, "I gotta lose them through the forest-" She felt a laser streak past her cheek, "RUN!"

Her feet wouldn't stop as the two Sith chased after her, eventually she stopped entirely as she began levitating into the air, her hand going towards her throat, being chocked.

"Ack...help..."

"Wow, never thought I's use this again too soon." Toby muttered, his Force choke wasn't too bad to the point she was dying as she was struggling in midair. Eventually Gaby went underneath her and she was lowered down to her arms, unconscious as it is.

"That was easier than expected." Gaby rummaged through the girl's robes, looking for the explosives she had and took all of them out, "Gonna dispose of these, don't want any other casualties here, because there isn't any." The Sith Lord took out the young Jedi's lightsaber, "Can you keep this? Hard holding her and some bombs already."

"S-Sure." He was tossed the lightsaber but he didn't catch it as it fell on the floor, "Whoops." The boy grabbed it, heading towards the unconscious girl and brushing her hair, "Um...what are we gonna do with her?"

"Sidious said for her to be captured dead or alive, she's alive. Gotta tie her up first, hands is a priority." His mother said, "Gotta call us our Stormtroopers for transportation, seeing our ship blew up again and also to seize the base."

"Warn them about the bombs I left."

"Oh right." Gaby took out a communicator, "Should we stay inside or wait out?"

"Inside, I wanna get rid of the explosives." He answered, "I'm gonna bring her inside also, for reasons. Like, tying her up...rope...stuff." He saw Gaby give him that suggestive smile, "I am not going to elope with her!"

"Sure...just get in and get that rope and get rid of those bombs. I'm gonna try to get communication." She handed the girl to his arms, him struggling to hold her, "Wow, good thing you aren't those heavy lifting Inquisitors. I know you aren't but you're physically weak."

"I know." He began walking back into the base, holding the Jedi in his arms, putting the hood of the hoodie on her and she began snoring adorable, the apprentice bit his lip in response as Gaby kept on pressing on her communicator.

* * *

 **THERE, STAR WAAAAARS!**

 **I went to Wookiepedia for this shit, trying to mend two different things is hard. And yes, the Darksaber is real in canon, read it up but I don't know what ever happened to it.**

 **Don't know where the story goes from here but it's FUCKING STAR WAAAAAAAAARS!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	35. Force (2)

Force (2)

* * *

 **OH YEAH, FUCKING MY LIGHTSABER IN THE HOLE FEELS LIKE THE BEST THING IN THE WORD, HELL YEAH MOTHERFUCKER, YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE-**

 **Sorry.**

 **Really hyped for Rogue One over here, I actually wonder if it will be better than VII, if it is, holy shit. The idea of Sith Lord Gaby and apprentice Toby appealed to me because I wondered if there were any more Darths out there besides Vader and Sidious, like generals for the Emperor, shouldn't be only one in the entire fucking galaxy besides Inquisitors.**

 **Sith!Toby and Jedi!Cupa will make many babies with each other. Like, Force babies.**

 **Thanks Hideki for using him as Cupa's dad, don't know what you fucked to have a cute girl but I don't judge, I just love the end result. Remember, Toby doesn't love big boobs, he loves all boobs! Yay!**

 **I pooped in my shower, whoops.**

 **I am so pissed a joshscorcher in his top ten first bosses when he trash talked Kingdom Hearts, I can't even-he HATES BAYONETTA BECAUSE IT SHOWED CHRISTIAN SYMBOLISM AND UNDERTALE FOR THE GAMEPLAY, WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK.**

 **STORY IS NOW, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...**

* * *

 _"Father!" The child ran up to her master, she had auburn hair and was wearing a hoodie over her robes, "We gotta keep running!" She shouted at him, earlier they were strolling on a mission together, now they were being hunted by their own troops without even a warning, not they were in the wilderness of Minecraftia, trying to recovery from a surprise._

 _"Ugh..." Master Hideki took out his communicator, pressing on it, what popped out was the hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Master Obi-Wan?" He clutched his chest in pain._

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."_

 _"Yeah, Obi-Wan, can you at least tell me why my own troops wanted to shoot me-GAH!" Hideki clutched his chest as he dropped his communicator, his daughter running up to him in panic._

 _"F-Father, what's wrong?!" She looked at his chest, blood dripping down his robes, "You're bleeding! We gotta get to the nearest hospital right away!"_

 _"Oh dear, I'm not gonna make it." The Jedi Knight then collapsed onto the glass, his blood spilling all over it, Cupa went beside him, screaming and crying._

 _"We need to get you to a hospital, father! Just a few more miles!" Her tiny form grabbed his arm and tried dragging him to no avail, "Please?"_

 _"I guess I didn't see that shot. Ouch." He groaned in pain, still bleeding, "You go on ahead. I'm not going to make it, plus my arm will be torn off by you by then."_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"Go reach into my pockets, grab whatever you can and go to my friend, Render, leader of the Enderman Tribe north from here, he has a daughter also." Hideki coughed out more blood, "Please..."_

 _"F-Father..."_

 _"My lightsaber, get it." Cupa hastily dug her hands inside her master's pockets, grabbing the hilt of the lightsaber and taking it out, "Also, some tiny explosives I put in here. Was supposed to use it on the mission, well..." She grabbed the bombs also, staring at them before putting them in her own pocket, "Good girl."_

 _Despite not being actually related, the man raised her since birth, "P-Please be alive." Tears ran down her face, "I don't want to be alone."_

 _"Well then." He reached up, "Give me my lightsaber." She handed it back to him, his bloodied fingers firmly reaching towards the button, lighting it up, "From now on, you are Jedi Knight Cupa, don't forget that..." He cut off the braid hanging from her head before his body fully dropped onto the floor, the lightsaber rolled onto the grass._

 _He went still._

 _"M-Master...?" She nudged him, "F-Father...?" Another push, "P-Papa?" She then heard the sounds of Stormtroopers, she knew this wasn't the time to grieve._

 _The now fledged Jedi Knight took the communicator, lightsaber and ran into the forest as fast as she could._

* * *

"Eh?" Cupa woke up, she wiggled herself a but but saw she was a bit tied up on the moment, "What."

"I see you're awake now." She flinched when the young Sith apprentice turned to her, both of them sitting on some sort of sickbay, "Sorry, had to use the Force choke on you, if you got away Vader wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"G-Get me out!" She tried wiggling some more on the nursing bed to no avail, "I'm warning you!"

"Not like you could. Be grateful I haven't gagged you." He said, "We're on a cruiser, heading to Coruscant. We were told to get you dead or alive, luckily for you, alive."

"You will unbind these ropes." She stared into his eyes, speaking in a tone that suggested she was trying Force mind manipulation, "And once you're done, you will kill the rest of the crew and kill yourself afterwards."

"Yes." His hands reached towards the binds but went back, "Using the Force on people does not work like that. Hell, even a Stormtrooper wouldn't go down that easy."

"I'll do it with more concentration." She relaxed her, tapping into her inner Jedi, "You will unbind me."

"Okay, people inclined into the Force have more resistance." Toby stood up, "Good job, you might have the power to control...what was that ambassador in Naboo's name...?"

"Jar Jar Binks?"

"Yeah him." The Sith blinked, "My name's Toby, by the way."

"Okay, and I'm the person who will kill you once I get out of here." She scoffed, "I guess you know who I am."

"Yup, escaped Jedi Knight Cupa. You've been real slippery with our Inquisitors, main reason why me and my mom had to track you down instead since you've been a prime commander for the rebels."

"Wow, I get a compliment!" Cupa quipped, "I thought the only Darths were Darth Vader."

"Emperor Sidious has more Sith Lords and their apprentices at his disposal, everyone just jumps to black armor man. So, all our identities are secret." He explained, "My mom's my master, see the age gap."

"I noticed." She replied awkwardly, "Where are we even going? Where's my stuff? And why the hell are you the one watching me?" Her questions were raised.

"Our orders to bring you to the Emperor if you were ever caught alive." Cupa paled at the idea of showing up in front of the most powerful Sith ever, "We kept you stuff in a nice plastic box somewhere I forgot, don't want it to be too obvious if you ever broke out."

"You didn't answer the last one." Her eyebrows raised and he stiffened, turning red and fidgeting his fingers.

"W-Well...I..."

"Because he wants to know more about such a cute girl like you!" Gaby walked into the room, "Am I interrupting?" Cupa found these two odd. Most Sith sound like their bloodthirsty mongers who choke people, use lightsabers and sometimes use electricity. These two acted like an actual mother and son, at least the archetype of the embarrassing mom and flustered child.

"Mom! I'm...interrogating the rebel scum!" Even the girl knew that was the most unconvincing excuse ever, he tried proving his point by raising his lightsaber, turning it on and aiming it at her throat.

"Just admit you have bad hormones, son. It makes it less awkward."

"But I don't!"

"Don't point that sword at me!" Cupa shouted as the blade was millimeters above her throat, "I'm not even escaping, holy fuck!"

"Sorry." He retracted the blade, "Can you leave us alone, mom?"

"Oh suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeee." The woman walked away backwards, shuffling away, "Also if you can, give me grandbabies."

"What."

"Nothing!" The door closed, the two were left to themselves.

"Is your mom supposed to be like that or..."

"She's always like that."

* * *

For the rest of the trip, the two were busy talking to each other since they had nothing else to do. They didn't delve too hard into their opposing sides' secrets, just questions and stories they told to each other.

"Wait, wait, wait." She stopped his tale, "Are you saying you electrocuted a guy of a cliff, chocked him up again then smashed him against the cliff?"

"Emperor told me to make it as painful as possible." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "You mad that I'm talking about the dark side?"

"Nah, I done worse. Once Andr made me get some dealer we had to fuck a rock in front of his wife and kids, mind control." His jaw dropped, "Hey, doesn't mean I wear white robes, doesn't mean that the light side can't do some messed up things also."

"Yeah, you were raised through it." He then sighed for a bit, "Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"Well, we're the same age, plus I'm tied up and have nothing else to do but wiggle my ass." She fumed, "You make it sound like the dark side isn't that evil."

"Oh it is. The trick is for us to control it instead of it controlling us." The apprentice told her, "You don't necessarily need be corrupted to use the dark side, it's just...harder to use."

"I thought doing evil things was the easy route, that's what the Jedi Masters told me."

"Well, they never used it! You know what's harder? Getting an actual A at school and be successful! Never worked for me!" Toby began ranting, "Er, sorry Cupa. So, is the dark side cool enough for me to convince you to join?"

"Hah! HAHAHAHAHA! No." She replied in a deadpanning tone, "You might have lightning and stuff but you can't change my mind easily.

A spark came from his fingertips, shocking her bum, "OW! What's that for?"

"Hey, at least let me get away in some form of harming you." He muttered, "So...do you mind that the Sith Lord of Sith Lords is going to likely torture you death?"

"I do mind!" The Jedi Knight whined, "I am terrified. I'm not even kidding right now."

"I could ask to at least deliver your remains to your loved ones." He offered, "Want me to?"

"You want me to give you addressed for my rebel allies. NOPE." She answered her body going upright, "Just crucify my body in space, they'll at least know where I am."

"Okay, don't get your jimmies rustled, I get the idea." The two were quiet, "We have anything else to talk about?"

"Guess we can talk out your flatness-" He was headbutted by her, "Okay, don't touch that subject." He wiped the blood from his nose.

"Stupid...stupid...fucking stupid." Cupa whispered to herself again and again, "Are we even there yet?! Holy shit, it isn't easy knowing you'll die in awhile. It's scaaaaary."

"Well, it isn't bad-" In the brief quietness, he finally heard untying, "Are you using the Force to-?" He flipped her around, the knot tying her back was loosening a bit, "YOU BITCH."

"Heh, whoops, looks like you're knot isn't working-C'MON YOU ROPE." The Jedi tried breaking out of the bind but she was held down, blaster aimed at her face.

"You used my sincerity to buy you time?! My teachers were right, I am a hopeless idiot. Crap." He went down and tightened the rope again, "Now I really wish Sidious would cut your head off."

"Well, fuck you too-" He wrapped a gag on her mouth, "MFFPH."

"Shut up. I believe our talking is over." His arms crossed over his chest, "Excuse me, I need to piss." He took out his communicators, "Hey, troops. Go to the sickbay, the prisoner needs to watched, don't remove her binds or gag, or else I'll end you, pronto."

The Sith then left her by herself as Stormtroopers went in and surrounded her bed.

"Alright, two of you watch her, I'll guard the door." Now, Cupa rather wanted to be crucified right now.

* * *

At Coruscant, at Imperial City, the ship finally landed in front of the Senate Office Building (AKA the Republic executive building) where Sidious stayed there most of the time. The troops and the two Sith got down, their Jedi prisoner carried like a pushcart, strapped onto it like bondage.

"Let me goooooooo." Cupa tried using Force manipulation again but it didn't even have an effect on the politicians walking past them, "I did this more than once, it should work!"

"Well, you aren't as good as you think you are." Toby spat out, his mother caught wind in their tone.

"Hey, stop everyone, stop." Gaby told everyone, all the Stormtroopers stopped moving along with her son in confusion, "What's going on with you two?"

"Uh, mom? Emperor Sidious will be mad if we delay any longer." The boy laughed sheepishly, "Can we please talk about this later?"

"No, no. Earlier you two had sexual tension, gives me hope that I'm going to have early grandchildren."

"I thought parents were supposed to avoid that!" The girl in binds yelled out, "Stop delaying my inevitable death!"

"No, you two had a thing. I'll ask the troops." Toby's mother turned to a Stormtrooper who jumped, "Did they have a thing? Please tell me they had a thing!"

"Uh..." The unfortunate soldier flustered, "I wasn't assigned to watch her. Don't kill me." Gaby frowned before turning to Cupa.

"Tell me you had a thing for my son!" The Sith Lord begged at their prisoner, "Heck, I'm gonna let you go right here right now and defect to the rebels if you say yes." Everyone who's with the Empire's blood froze, "If you're lying, I can sense it with the Force!" Then they sighed in relief.

"Well...I don't then." Gaby went silent along with everyone else, "Hey, you said to be honest."

"BUT WHY?!" The woman collapsed, not comprehending the idea someone couldn't be attracted to her son, "WHY MUST YOU DISLIKE HIM?!"

"First off, he's a Sith, second off, tried to kill me, also he joked about my flat chest, thank you very much." She listed down various things, "Fourth...his yellow eyes scare me, fifth...chocked me..."

"But your chest is flat, you know?" The apprentice butted in, "We gotta go transport you, to our Lord Sidious, MOM." He reminded with a loud voice, "I mean, we REALLY got to goooo!"

"Flat is justice!" The girl yelled out. The Sith Lord finally stood up, wiping the comical tears off her face.

"Okay, since my son keeps nagging me, march soldiers. C'mon." Gaby clapped her hands, giving up on the idea of having a daughter-in-law for a bit, "Alright, better to have a dead Jedi than one that isn't my mutual daughter. Keep pushing."

The Stormtroopers continued to push her makeshift prison towards the building, people passing by wondering why the strapped girl is screaming about how great her small breast size was.

* * *

"Emperor!" The two bowed down to the greatest user of the dark side in the galaxy, "We have finally caught the Jedi!" Toby took note that Vader wasn't here fortunately.

"Yes, good." Palpatine, the other name of their leader congratulated them, in a tone than could be considered as pedophilia, "You have done well, Darth Gaby. I must also commend you Darth Toby, you have gone far from when you first appeared in front of me."

Toby shook his own hand in his hand in happiness.

"Do you wish to see the Jedi, milord?"

"Send her in."

Two Stormtroopers came in, holding the Jedi in cuffs, she was kicking angrily at them, still ranting about her flatness.

"I'll have you know the lack if fat on my chest is perfectly made for mobility and speed-" She paused when she saw what room she was taken into, then she saw in the middle, looking at her with a villainous face, "P-Palpatine?"

"It's Sidious now, Padawan Cupa. I remember when you were a young child with Master Hideki, training like father and daughter. You even called him one." The ugly man grinned at her, "Do you at least remember me?"

"I remember when you committed the biggest slaughter ever made in a century! That's saying a lot!" She spat at him, "It's Jedi Knight now, fucker."

"Jedi Knight?" Sidious chuckled, "When did that happen?" He turned to the Stormtroopers, "Leave." They bowed and left, leaving them, "It was annoying every time my Inquisitors never caught you and reported to me. Now, I finally got where I want you."

"Okay, now what?" She deadpanned, Toby and Gaby were sweating inside of themselves (Sidious would catch their sweat any day) because of the tension was unbearable, "I'm here so...what are you going to do? Shock me out out of a window? Cut my hand and replace it with a robot one? Or maybe, just maybe...make me hear Jar Jar Binks sing that theme whenever Darth Vader shows up!"

"That actually seems like a good idea." Toby suggested, "S-Sorry Lord Sidious for my suggestion."

"No need, young child. In fact, stand up." The boy slowly stood up like the msster of his master ordered, "Now, open your lightsaber." He took out the hilt and the dark blade came out.

"Uh, Lord Sidious?" The woman sounded confused, being associated with Palpatine at a young age, even before the Clone Wars, she was a pawn of him even before the Empire and witnessed first on what he could do.

She didn't want to end up like Maul and his brother, neither does she want her son.

"Now, Jedi Knight Cupa." The Emperor spoke, "I have a preposition for you to walk free from here, unscathed." The two other Sith glanced at the tied girl in confusion as much as the girl.

"I'm listening..." She said, smirking at how stupid the Emperor must be, a typical powerful person had pride and ego overtake them, that's what the Order taught her, not even the Emperor of the galaxy is invulnerable to that.

Or so she thought.

"Darth Toby, shall drive his lightsaber into your chest, if you...survive the ordeal, you will be treated medically and be escorted by him and his mother to Tatooine where you will be dropped off and not followed." Her jaw dropped the propasal, "Or we can have you killed."

"O-Oh, shit."

"Lord Sidious, why are you offering her freedom?" The boy asked in a innocent way, "No offense but you wanted her dead or alive."

"I know, if she accepts my offer, she can be free again." He repeated, "Now, will you take this offer."

"Better than being killed, where do you want me to be s-stabbed?" Cupa was having a meltdown inside of her right now, she was going to die painfully, "Alright, you're the one stabbing me, huh? Do it."

"Okay..." He looked at his Emperor, "Where do I use this on her?" He brought up his lightsaber, Sidious's bony fingers lifted up and pointed at her chest covered by her hoodie.

"I heard her complaining about it, return the favor." Toby nodded and went towards the cuffed girl on her knees, "Show me if how far you have come."

He crouched down, holding his blade in a thrusting position, pointing the beam at her chest, specifically her heart, the boy began sweating along with the girl who's death was not being held by the Force but how long her body will not bleed out.

Gaby was crossing her fingers, not wishing for Cupa to die, the Emperor was busy smiling as the boy drew his breath.

"I'm sorry."

He then thrust the blade into her body, the darksaber's blade going through her back. She screamed in pain very loudly, the boy winced as somehow the Force made him get the idea of how much pain, she then collapsed face down onto the floor. Lightsabers cauterize wounds instantly due to their heat but it was likely she was bleeding internally.

"Mom! Call the medical droids!" The boy grabbed Cupa from the floor as he dropped his lightsaber, Sidious raised his eyebrows at that, "Hurry!"

The woman nodded, taking out her communicator as Toby ran out of the room. He looked at the girl and bit his lip, "Please don't die...please don't die."

"I apologize Lord Sidious, he's not the most mature mentally out of children of the dark side." The Sith Master profusely apologized, "I'll go to the medical wing too."

"Is you son in love with the Jedi?"

"Eh?"

"Is your son...in love with the Jedi?" Gaby became quiet, "No matter. Hurry." She nodded and ran out of the room, grabbing the darksaber off the floor. Meanwhile, Sidious sat on his throne for a chair, silent before chuckling.

What the Sith Lord always knew that passion is what opened the dark side, Darth Toby just found his.

* * *

 **RIOT, RIOT.**

 **I don't know if I got the Emperor right. I always knew him more as Palpatine, a manipulative bastard in the Senate, not much as the evil Emperor on the throne. He was playing Cupa, Toby and Gaby, and she knows it.**

 **Probably the next multi chapter is going to be Kingdom Hearts, wonder if I could fill it in.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	36. Force (3)

Force (3)

* * *

 **THE FINALE, FINALLY.**

 **There are people who hate Gravity Falls? Don't worry, I killed them. I hunted them down like pigs then threw them in a well as they are each other for food for organs and water for blood, I let them go after...by pouring gasoline down down at them and set them on fire.**

 **It was beautiful.**

 **But really, I pooped in my shower. It hid it underneath something and it's disintegrating one by one. It'll be in air as chemicals in awhile. Ohhhhh maaai.**

 **Hopefully you guys remember my favorite hentai search word question. I know nobody is answering is because it's fucking madness to talk about hentai in the reviews...I need to know if you know what I'm talking about!**

 **If nobody answers, I might consider not doing the lemon spinoff because I gotta know if there is an audience for me if you want Toby and Cupa to do 'it'!**

 **Oh yeah, GAWKER IS DEAD. THERE IS A GOD. I ALSO DID A HUGE FUCKUP, I LISTED FORCE (2) WITH (3), SORRY.**

 **Next fic, I'll try improving my writing, not a story way, in a grammatical way. I realize I should put capitals on other things than where I out them. Seems off.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Cupa woke up, she winced at the brightness shining down on her face. She wanted to move but saw she was restraint again, "Oh yeah." She remembered being stabbed by the boy she tried tricking awhile ago earlier, she looked down but saw she was in clothes of a hospital patient.

"Do not worry." She heard a mechanical voice, likely a medical droid as it moved the light away, "You were preformed surgery on to stop your internal bleeding. Lord Toby's lightsaber is luckily more like an actual sword, which contributes to your survival."

"Oh..." She looked down, "Do I have a-?"

"Yes, there is a scar on your chest where you were stabbed." The fingers of the droid lifted her shirt, revealing there was a stitch just right above her...nips, "The blade went right threw you so there is a second scar on you back."

"Oh...sex will be harder physically. Gotta explain this to the person who's going to fuck me." The Jedi sighed, "Anything else? When can I get out?"

"You'll be transported but imprisoned for the safety of the crew escorting you, both Lord Gaby and Lord Toby will be present." The droid informed her, "No harm our interrogation will ever be weighted upon you during the trip."

"Thank you for speaking to the devil for me." Toby went in, surprising the girl, he had a look of guilt and regret strewn across his face, "Uh...h-hi Cupa."

"Hey." She quietly replied, wanting to rub her new scars but couldn't, she may be a rebel and a Jedi but scars never happened to her, "Droid, could you unstrap my hands, I'm itchy."

"Shall I, Lord Toby?" The boy nodded and the droid went and undid the straps tying her arms, she finally got a chance to scratch herself.

"Ah. That is so good after so long." Remember, she was tied up for the past day and this is a major relief, "So, when are we going?"

"W-Wha-do you wish to at least recover before leaving?" He asked, flabbergasted, "I just impaled my long sword into you-okay that sounds suggestive." He realized, "Excuse us, medical droid."

The robot got out of the surgery room, leaving them alone. They stared at each other until Cupa spoke up.

"Wait a minute, YOU STABBED ME!" She shouted at him, he wanted to turn around but his cape was grabbed by her, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

"You said for me to do it anyway or else you'll die!"

"YEAH BUT RIGHT THROUGH ME?!"

"DID YOU WANT MY LIGHTSABER FRYING YOUR INSIDES?!"

"IT STILL WAS DOING IT ANYWAY, THE TIP ISN'T THE ONLY PART OF THE LASER."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaby was outside of the surgery room, droid next to her. A small crowd formed because there was very loud yelling coming from it and the conversation didn't look pretty.

"THERE IS A SCAR ON MY BOOB."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"Get back to your jobs people." The woman warded them off, "Nothing to see here." The crowd dispersed afterward, seeing her authority, "Well, guess that daughter-in-law idea is out of the question."

"Indeed." She felt a bit cold then turned to the voice, it was Darth Vader, "Lord Sidious has informed me of his offer to the Jedi."

"I don't get it. Make us go through all that trouble and then let her go free. I'm a fan of keeping her alive option but it isn't like him." She said to the fellow Sith Lord, "You're his apprentice, can you ask him?"

"I have done so already."

"Really now?"

"Oh yes, and his offer for the girl's freedom is part of his strategic plan to wipe a group of rebels out." Vader informed her, Gaby looked at the armored man in confusion, "It was planned even before you were told to capture her."

"What are you talking about, Vader?" She really wanted to use Anakin but she would be killed by him out of rage, "What did Lord Sidious tell the droid to do to her?"

* * *

"Oh dear, not the straps." Cupa moaned in pain, after her sense of relief of having free limbs, they took it away when she boarded the ship, clothed in her Jedi robes but was stitched where she was stabbed, "At this rate my arms won't be functioning."

The two guarding her were the Sith on board, Toby was busy drinking milk from a carton while Gaby was fidgeting with her lightsaber, not paying attention, "My nose is itchy, someone scratch it?"

"Ugh, this is the fifth time." Toby stood up and scratched her nose for her, "I don't know why you're being let go of but I can't complain. I'm not allowed to."

"Scratch me down there..." His hands slithered into her nose, "Ah, that's so good. Most people don't want to scratch this part."

"Ugh, I pick my own nose a lot." He looked at his mother who was still looking at her lightsaber, "Mom, you've been looking at that all day."

"N-Nothing. Just tired." She answered, not even looking at him. Toby definitely knew something was wrong but didn't want to push it, "We've been chasing for a day and a half without sleep. Once we're done, I'm going to take a long nap at the apartment." The boy noted the puzzled look on Cupa's face.

"Something wrong?" He put his finger out of her nose.

"I thought Sith lived in evil castles, filled with robot sharks and dead bodies crucified on the wall with tentacles in the air singing the Gungan national anthem." She told them, they gave a skeptical look, "Okay, that's overdramatic a bit but I really think you had robots sharks and crucified people, the Gungan theme is a bit too much evil."

"Want to be stabbed again?"

"No, no." She replied, whistling casually, "Don't want that, do I?"

"Yes, yes you don't."

Toby's mother was actually shaking inside her, she hasn't told her son about Palpatine's plan. Of course, she cared for Cupa, not too much but really did. She was worried about what will happen to her son's emotional state if he found out.

Of course, her master was forcing them to go anyway, even though it would be better for them not to go for extremely reasonable undisclosed reasons.

"So, can you two get married now?" Gaby asked, the two looked at her, frowning, "I know Jedi have something against but a Sith could have all the pussy."

"M-MOM!"

"You will not talk about shipping children..." Cupa chanted, trying to use Force manipulation on her, "Stop asking for graaaaaandchiiiiildreeeen."

"It doesn't work like that."

"I threw a man into a spaceship with the Force but I can't even tell people what to do, I guess you gotta be a Sith Lord or Jedi Master to actually do it." She sighed and he gave her a look.

"You will have a sudden thirst for milk now." Darth Toby told her, she blinked and her head nudged to the carton of milk he was drinking for, "Here you go." He handed her the milk and she began drinking it from the straw, "See?"

She stopped sipping and groaned, "Am I the only one who can't do the mind control?"

"Say 'yes, yes I am'." Gaby told her.

"Yes, yes I am." She didn't even need to complain, "FUCK ME LIFE." She did complain anyway.

* * *

"Ah...blocks." Cupa laid on the grass of Minecraftia, she said for them to land them back at her home planet, which was made just to piss the pilot off as it had no effect on whatever she had planning, "Sweet square landscape."

"Are you done crying in relief for your freedom?" The boy asked her, tossing her a bag on top of her, "This contains all the things we confiscated from your clothing, everything but your horrible bombs. Some water, money is thrown in there also."

"Ow." She picked herself back up, "Do you have to supervise me before I go?" The ship was just behind them, "I like the ride and all but why?"

"So you don't hijack our ship after we give you your lightsaber." Cupa dug her hands into the bag and took out the hilt of her blade, "Are you going to strike me." She went up to him, the Jedi and Sith being intimately close.

"No." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek, surprising him, "Thanks for-eh?"

"THFTICHFFICOFORCJF." He screamed out, pointing at her, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" His face was entirely red, apparently he reverted into a shy schoolboy, "REALLY, WHY?!"

"I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT, DUMBASS." She punched his face, "GET READY FOR A BEATING."

* * *

"Wow." A Stormtrooper stated, everyone in the ship looked outside as the two teenagers brawled on the field, "I thought they were going to use swords."

"They are perfect for each other." Gaby went next to them, "My troops, do they act like a old married couple?"

"Oh yes, milady." The soldiers answered.

"See! Why don't they see they are perfect! I AM SO ANGRY THAT I COULD-" She brought out her lightsaber, everyone flinched, "Whoops. Sorry." She put it back him and the crew relaxed.

* * *

"Well, gonna go." Cupa rubbed her cheek, after the two exchanged blows, they got too tired to continue fighting, "Uh, you may be light on punches but you do ti very fast, ugh."

Toby rubbed his temples, "Your punches are like rocks tossed at you. Oh god..."

"This is goodbye?" She held out her hand, "I gotta go somewhere. My friends think I'm dead."

"Okay." He shook her hand, "Pleasure to have met you, Jedi Knight Cupa."

"Yeah, your sword was welcomed met my insides!" She replied, "That sounded lewd as fuck, didn't it?" He nodded, "Okay, bye then." She began walking away. Toby turned around and went back to the ship. He boarded it again to meet the gaze of his mother staring at him.

"Mom?"

"Toby, I gotta tell you something. Don't worry, the Stormtroopers left to buy or extort supplies."

"Oh."

"Son...we gotta talk about something." She said, "It's about Cupa."

"Well, she left but I'm pretty sure I could catch up to her-"

"No, it's about her in general."

* * *

"Hello!" Cupa went towards a merchant caravan, the aliens looked at her, "I'm traveling for a bit and I'm really...really tired. Can I hitch with you guys for a moment?"

"No."

"I got money."

"Okay then." The merchant offered her on the animal theyw ere riding, the girl handed some money to the alien and clutched her scar a bit, "Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She answered, "Just haven't used my arms so long yet." Cupa rubbed where she was stabbed, then scratching it from behind. She didn't know why but she was really...really, itchy.

* * *

"Wait, wait. We put a tracker on her?" Toby repeated, flabbergasted, "She's a Jedi, Cupa would have noticed with or without binds by now. Even you said the youngest who are inclined in the Force were to notice within a few hours at best."

"Well..." His mother fidgeted her fingers, "You know why Lord Sidious told you to stab her?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No..." He began shaking his head in denial, "How long did you know?"

"Vader told me, after the surgery." They became silent, "Too late to change it."

"B-But..." He stuttered, "The tracker is inside of her?!"

* * *

"Lalalala." Cupa got into town, turns out it was not far from where she was, apparently it was big enough to harbor some ships that landed, "What ship is beyond the radar-" She looked to her left and saw a ship that was parked, the pilot and his associate loading supplies, "Hey!"

"Hmm?" The man turned to the girl who was running at her, "Woah, kid. Don't get ahead of yourself. Where's your parents!

"I need a trip to Jakku, pronto." She brought more credits she had, "I'm paying, seeing those clothes, I presume you are a mercenary or smuggler?"

"Smuggler, Han Solo, best pilot in the galaxy. Now why are you trying to go to a backwater planet like Jakku, young ma'am?"

"Reasons." She turned to the Wookie, "Looks like you bought a lot of things your packing here, smuggling?"

"No, a restock." Han told her, "So, how much money are you offering, kid?" She brought out a bunch of credits in hand, "Eh, that's enough. Chewie!"

The Wookie shouted back at him in it's bestial language, "Yes Chewie! We're going!" It yelled back at him, "The bathroom can wait, we're being paid for this!"

Why did she feel so itchy?

* * *

"We're chasing her down to her base, then bring our troops there to slaughter them?" Toby questioned, his face said it all, "We promised her peace."

"Look, what Sidious said is what Sidious says. He told us to kill everyone in the base, we killed people before, right?" The woman looked at him, "Right?"

"Yes but...it's Cupa! You wanted me to mate with her!"

"Of course! Look, we are ordered to group up with more troops when she stays." Her fingers pressed a hologram, revealing a diagram of a dot passing large circles, "Only way to track them. A typical refueling takes a few hours, if there's more than that, we found out base."

"Look, I'm okay killing those rebels but not her." He said, "The Force tells me to-"

"You gotta crush?" Gaby beamed at him, "YOU ARE TECHNICAL ADMITTING IT!"

"Can we focus on the matter we're about to wipe her off the face of existence?"

"Oh right, Palpatine always leaves a few loopholes, he told us to kill all the rebels who lived in that base. Cupa's going to stays there, she doesn't live there."

"We can spare her?"

"Oh yeah, she'll hate our guts, no Force manipulation can do anything about that." She surmised, "But, maybe if it takes awhile, she'll love you again."

"Do you think so?"

"You never had friends, might take longer but I really hope you do so?"

"...okay." He looked at her, "We'll wait and we'll wipe it out but we'll not expend the lives of our troops just for her, alright?" His mother nodded, "What a relief."

"Hello." The Stormtroopers came back, "We bought some candy, juice, don't know what this is but it looks cool." One soldier took out a miniature toilet, "You gotta make the candy in this toilet, you see?"

"I wanna try." Toby grabbed the toilet, "How does this work?"

* * *

"Sand, sand. Why does it have to be Jakku?" The base that Cupa's rebels retreated to was a underpopulated base, built as a secondary retreat base just in case. Nobody went here for one reason, "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SAND?!"

Even though it was an ideal hiding spot, it was ridiculous for someone to reach there, especially on foot. Cupa was lucky not sandstorms hit her, "Hello?" She looked up on the large hangar in front of her, it was closed like always. She looked at the security camera and waved her hands, "I'm here, I'm alive."

Suddenly the doors of the base began opening, she waddled towards it and saw what waited for her, "Andr?" Her friend nearly dropped her blaster, there was a brief silence as more troops came to the front.

"CUPAAAA!" Andr suddenly screamed out, running to her, eventually more rebels cheered and began running towards her, being lifted to the air as if she won a sports game.

"W-WOAH!"

"CUPA! CUPA! CUPA!" The rebels cheered as they tossed her up and down, right now, the Jedi didn't want to object, being happy as it is with this moment.

* * *

"So, Jakku?" The boy looked down the planet, "Isn't it that Tatooine copycat planet?"

"Oh yes." Gaby spoke on their TIE Fighter, "You know, maybe I should teach you how to pilot this." Once again, the boy was crammed in the back, tugging onto the seat like his own belt.

"No kidding."

"We got troops there already, sent some AT-AT and AT-STs down there. We're the TIE unit, attack from the sky." Hs mother told him, "You okay?"

"It's Cupa."

"Just say you love her."

"I d-don't! I am mutually connected to her." He excused himself, the woman gave a skeptical look, "Don't look at me like that."

"It's okay to love, but you gotta know if it's in the right place. I ended up with you, see?" She set an example, "You gotta go through it naturally, like a river-"

"Milady. Our land units are advancing." A hologram of a commander appeared, "I recommend the flying units go down now."

"That's our cue." The Sith Lord turned on her communicator, "We are clear for takeoff."

* * *

"Then he stabbed me over here." Cupa patted her chest, the rebels at the table all gasped, "Reached all the way to my back, scar over there."

"Bastard." A rebel said to her, "Can't believe they would let you go though."

"Y-Yes, why did they let you go?" Andr asked, "We checked you and there were no trackers on you."

"I checked myself also, no trackers I sensed." The girl mentioned, "Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you're the most badass Jedi Knight around." She laughed, "Andr, can you scratch my back?"

"W-What?"

"I been itchy all day." She turned her back towards her, "C'mon, right there where the scar is, these stitches are itchy, let me tell you." The other girl went and began scratching her friend's back, suddenly another rebels ran in.

"C-Commander Cupa!" He looked exhausted, "We got an emergency, there are AT-AT and AT-STs coming towards our base as we speak!"

All the rebels around looked horrified and some began running to their battle stations, "Hang on, how the hell did they find us?" Cupa asked, "The middle of nowhere isn't the most original hiding location but they couldn't find us that easily."

"B-But they did! We even receive reports of-" The base suddenly shook around them, "TIE Fighters."

"TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" The Jedi yelled, raising her lightsaber and every scrambled away.

"C'mon! Move it, move it!"

"Oh fuck, we're all going to die!"

"The Empire scum will taste my lasers."

"C-Cupa!" Andr called out, "But really, how did they find you? You must have a tracker on you then."

"But how, I went through the scans. So damn itchy-" It dawned upon her, "Fuck, the tracker is in me."

* * *

Outside, the vehicles were trying open the door of the base, the ships blasting away at the door with little effect but a large amount was adding to that effect. Rebels were using their turrets, many brave souls fighting the Stormtroopers who were on feet on the sand.

"X-wings maybe deployed soon." Gaby heard a trooper from her communicator, "Take out the turrets first."

"Here we go with the turrets again." Toby groaned, "Please don't crash the ship again."

The ships from the Empire descended upon the base, firing at the turrets. The rebels fired back at lasers into the desert sky. The TIE Fighters were skilled at maneuvering in the air, even though all the pilots were ready for suicide.

"But really, don't crash the ship, mom."

"Here." She handed him the communicator, "See if she didn't realize the tracker is in her, it's still are tracking her down."

Toby looked at the hologram, "She's still in the building."

* * *

"Open the gate to the backside!" Cupa yelled at the pilots of the X-wings, "We gotta make sure those TIEs don't destroy our turrets!"

"Will do, ma'am!" They ran off, the girl's friend went up to her, "Is this about the tracker in me? They got to me already, once this is done, we're taking this out."

"I know..." Andr said, "But that Sith apprentice and his master...are they here?" The air became cold between them, "Just a-asking."

"If they are, I will kill both of those assholes for lying to me." She brought out her lightsaber, lighting it up, "Go with the pilots, you're needed at your unit, correct?"

"Y-Yes." The rebel ran towards her group afterward, Andr was a skilled pilot but the Jedi knew that Gaby was far more superior pilot, sacrificing all to win even by crashing the goddamn ship just to win.

"Be careful!" Cupa called out, before she began running also but to the outside to fight the sands.

* * *

"I see her." Toby said, looking down and saw the auburn haired girl wearing a hoodie fighting for her life at the sand, against AT-AT and AT-STs deployed down there along with a million other troopers, "They seem to be using a strategy to climb up on the vehicles and destroying the engine."

"Oh shoot. Clench your butt!" Gaby yelled, seeing a group of X-wings, "Finally, some action! Everyone, X-wings are here." She said to her other pilots on the line. The ships began fighting in the air, diving and rolling around and shooting each other.

"Missile locked, prepare for ejection-" Then the line of the pilot went dead, Toby peeked behind him to see a TIE crashing down towards the earth.

"Poor bastard."

"You want missiles, do you? TAKE THIS!" She launched missiles towards a rebel ship, hitting and setting it on fire, "Yes!"

* * *

"ANDR!" Cupa screamed when she saw a ship falling down after being hit by a miss,e, she knew that horrible looking coloring of it had to belong to her, "EJECT, EJECT!" She yelled on her communicator, screaming for her friend to get out. Meanwhile on the X-wing, Andr was pressing every button until she found the eject.

"Here's the eject button-!" Before she can even flip the switch, the X-wing blew up in midair, the girl widened her eyes, instinctively began running towards the rumble falling.

"A-Andr!" All the pieces of the ship fell towards the ground, she wanted to run but heard the gunfire behind her, "Gotta do this first..." She wiped the tears off her eyes, "For Andr-" More X-wings began being blown up, being hit by lasers, "Oh crap, gotta take care of those guys." She looked at the approaching AT-AT and AT-STs come towards them.

"Yes!" Gaby and the remaining TIE Fighters drove down lower after easily taking care of the pilots (AKA, killing them), "Now, we can take care of the turrets." The ships began targeting the turrets on the floor, shooting at them with missiles or lasers.

"Shit." Cupa watched as the turrets were engulfed in flames with their controllers. She looked up and saw the TIE that was leading the others in the air. She knew that those reckless maneuvers anywhere.

Now she felt cold again.

"Dammit, THEY DID KNOW!" She watched as the land units converged upon their outnumbered and underpowered forces, "EVERYONE, RETREAT."

"B-But commander!"

"We are outranked soldier, what else should I do?!"

"No, it isn't that but we don't have anything to be fast enough to run." The soldier, likely a lieutenant answered, "If you wish to retreat we should go inside."

The girl eyed the bodies of everyone from her rebels, she had to watch them but now their charred corpses. Her eyes dilated to the Stormtroopers running towards them along with their gigantic robots, along with the TIEs circling around them.

"Retreat into the base, our last stand will be there."

"Okay commander." The lieutenant shouted towards his comrades, "RUN! RETREAT TO THE BASE!"

The members of the Empire began shooting at them after the declaration. Cupa walked backwards, blocking the lasers with her lightsaber as all the remaining troops were alive went in, leaving the gate wide open.

"Toby. I'm crash a ship again." The Sith Lord told her son, he looked annoyed, "But this time, we're going on a crashing spree." She picked up the communicator, "All troops, aim for the inside of the gate."

All the TIE Fighters alined, finally circling towards the front of the base, "Everyone, press." The TIEs went past the AT-ATs, then went closer, "EJECT!"

"Eh?" Cupa saw a number of ships going towards the inside of the base, everyone looked in horror but couldn't move, "Oh fuck-"

Then, the inside of the place was engulfed in explosions, the girl grabbed her head, shaking it violently, it was dark.

"Oh shoot." She used the Force to push the debris off her, her gaze was at what's left of the base, the corpses of her crew on fire, crushed by rubble, the ones left still alive are crying in pain. Cupa got on her knees, not caring about her bleeding head and gashes, "N-No..."

"Cupa." She looked up, her eyes filled with rage when she saw the boy walking towards her, "I-I'm sorry. Look, I wasn't told until you left-"

"Shut the fuck up." She interrupted with poison in her words, "You and your Empire destroyed everything I had. My friends...my family...it's all in flames now."

"I ran ahead of my mother." Toby informed her, "If you come with us, you might be able to live through this-"

"NO!" She shouted, "YOU DON'T GET IT. I HAVE NOTHING, EVERYTHING I LOVED IS GONE. HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER LOVED!" The apprentice became silent.

"I-I love you though."

"I got nothing to lose." Cupa stood up, brandishing her lightsaber and turning it on, "Shoot me down, or I'll fighting you."

"Cupa, stop. I could save you, my mom could save you, could you listen-" He saw her push him with the Force towards the debris, knocking him down and he hit his back on it, "I'm...sorry for...everything."

"And I'm sorry, for ever even trying to trust you." She jumped towards him, he used lightning to push her away from him, knocking her down also but she stood up along with him, "Fight me."

"I'll subdue you, not kill you." He brought out the darksaber, "I hope you'll forgive me."

"No I don't, Sith." They charged at each other, blades clashing against the embers around them. They broke it off, Cupa lifted some ship rubble and threw it at him, he threw it around but she ran to him and crossed blades with him, "CHOKE ME!"

"N-No!" He took out a blaster and aimed for her hand, he fired and hit her palm but she still clutched the blade, he blocked the slash again but she was still going strong, "Stop this!"

"Never." She let go and threw some bombs at him, he grabbed them and threw them into the fire where they exploded, "I made those during my trip here!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Toby dodged more blows, eventually she lunged at him when he was cornered, surrounded by fire. On instinct, he grasped his lightsaber, pointing it at her.

Stab.

The blade went through the girl again, this time where he heart was, blood poured against their clothing, "Cupa!" He felt her slide further down the blade until her body finally hit the hilt.

"Ow." She coughed out, blood running down her mouth, "This hurts a lot more than last time." Toby looked at his hand, seeing red liquid running down his hand and the hilt.

He quickly took it off her, grabbing the Jedi into his arms, "You're going to be okay...please be okay."

"I hate you so fucking much." Cupa spat at him, chocking and coughing out more blood, "All I see in you is shit, just a lonely piece of shit for the Empire." She said to him coldly, "No matter how many swords you have, no matter how many people you strike with lightning, you are nothing."

"Please...stay with me."

"Go to hell."

Her eyes closed themselves slowly, her body falling limp as her lightsaber fell on the floor. Toby stared at her body, his mind repeating her final words, clutching the dead girl in front of him as Stormtroopers led by his mother went inside the burning place.

"Toby?" All she saw was her son, caressing Cupa as flames began dying down.

* * *

 **IT TOOK SO LONG.**

 **I apologize, I though this was easy but it isn't. I had to go hard down on this ending. Isn't the most satisfying but it's the only ending for those two.**

 **Next multi chapter will likely be just as long, Kingdom Hearts most likely.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	37. Spooky

Spooky

* * *

 **HELLO! We are back in business, I'm still going to attempt to make a hundred chapters. I need the reviews! There is no such thing as passion or just for fun, I need to feel superior (sarcasm).**

 **Anyhow, the heat and the constant rain of my country is killing and frying my brain. If one weather wants to kill me, be consistent. My internet sucks at nighttime also, so this will be hard.**

 **My physical body aches. Help me. Nobody is reviewing anymore and I'm depressed because it's that time for me when my reviews stop rolling in.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Woo, it's time for scaaaary stooooories." Cupa said in a spooky tone, covering herself with the blanket and a flashlight under her face, "I'm setting the mood."

"It's not Halloween." The boy next to her said, he still had his nightcap on and was trying to sleep, "Go back and harass me in the morning."

"After watching some creepy videos on Youtube, I want to fuck our minds up with scary stories!" She then frowned, seeing his current state, "I need you up for this!" She began shaking him, he sighed in annoyance before taking off his nightcap and moving himself upwards.

"Give me horror that makes me piss my pants then." Toby told her in a bored tone, "Do it."

"Now, let me tell you story off Bob and his haunted potatoes. Woooo." She waved the flashlight a bit, "It was by a farmer making potatoes-"

"By a farmer?"

"LET ME FINISH." She continued, "When he was picking up the potatoes for McDonalds, he picked the last one and you know what came out?"

"What?"

"A giant ant that destroyed everything and everyone with a giant ant army!" He reacted at the story, looking at her with disgust, "Got you."

"You attacked me through my fears. That's low even for me." He said to her, frowning, "Tell me another one, keep me up all night so I can vent my anger on you in the morning."

"Okay, the next one is the 'spooky scary skeletons'!"

"Oh fuck."

"Hear me out." She began telling the 'scary' story, "It was a long time ago..in a cave far, far away."

"WE JUST DID A STAR WARS CHAPTER." Toby yelled at her, "XMINERCOBRA, YOU UNORIGINAL SELLOUT!"

Okay, sorry you bitchboy.

"Anyway, a guy was stuck in the cave after hiking in the wrong place. He was stuck in there so long, his skin was never used to the sunlight again. When he finally got out..." She held a deep breath until she let it out, "His skin melted and he became a skeleton!"

He remained silent until he lightly slapped her.

"Ow."

"Where did you get these stories from?"

"This book. Scary stories for your kids!" The girl held out a book who's title was 'Spooky Tales for Children', "Found it in the trash."

"Why were you digging in the trash?"

"Trying to find dynamite."

"Of course." He sweatdropped, "I'm really, sleepy."

"Oh, last one!" The girl began telling him the last story, "Once, there was a world where the only boobs you have are big boobs."

"I am listening." Now the boy sounded interested.

"Then they became flat! That is an original story."

...

...

...

After promptly knocking her out, he put the nightcap on went back to sleep.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE CRAPINESS.**

 **I'm lately being less motivated to go through life. Dunno why but I am.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	38. Licking

Licking

* * *

 **Oh fuck, the title is worthy of lewd implication awards. This fic will earn more in the 's 'how to get banned quickly' award for how borderline M rated it is.**

 **I got another idea, a Smash Bros fic if the Subspace Emissary storyline continued in SB4, as much as SB4 is my favorite, I wished there was a storyline but many people will just stop playing if they beat it, so, here's fanfiction for a reason.**

 **I want Batman from Arkham to be there.**

 **I CANOOT BELIEVE ANIME NEWS NETWORK GAVE FATE/ZEROmS ANIMATION A C, HOLY SHIT.**

 **Sorry for delays, I had to go out a lot in the time frame, whoops.**

 **If you wanna know my race, go to my profile and look all the way dosn for a flag.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Cupaaaaa." Toby felt the girl lick his ear, shivers running from his spine, "You're so cute when you moan-" He opened his eyes and his eyes felt saliva in his ears, "OH GOD!" He fell down the bed and looked up, he saw Cupa with nee tongue sticking out, saliva trailing down, "Did you lick me in my sleep?"

"Yup!" She jumped at him, landing on top of him and licking him straight at the cheek, "Do you mind?"

"I mind." He answered, with a blank look on his face, "No really, why is there your spit in my ear?" His fingers dove into his ear and liquid came out.

"I have a licking mood today." She began licking his cheek, "Happens sometimes."

"Stop it." He got up but she was still licking him, "Jesus, I'm going down." He began walking down, her tugging onto him.

* * *

"Uh...you two had sex or something?" Gaby asked her son, Cupa was still licking him for some reason on the neck, "Some sexual relief?"

"No, she got in the licking mood."

"Oooooh." The woman had the gears click in her head, "Sometimes happens, when I was at your age, this classmate, she had the licking mentality and basically gave me a rimjob. She never lived that down."

"So, am I taking her to school even though she has the potential to lick my nuts off?" The boy tried pushing her off him but she still won't stop, "This is more bothersome than pleasurable, I skipped a shower just in case."

"Mmm." The girl moved down to his ear again, more shivers running up his spine.

"God, get off me." Toby grabbed the girl by the armpits and threw her into the wall but she came back, bleeding but tongue sticking out, "Shoot."

* * *

"Hey kids." An officer in his car stopped the two students, "Why is your friend over there licking you, young man?" The cop pointed at Cupa who was on him and licking his leg.

"She's got that moment where girls begin licking the first person they saw." He told the man, "Please, I want the day to end soon, at this rate she'll lick my balls off."

"Yikes. Should I help you take care of it?" Officer whatever took out a gun, "Whoops, wrong thing." He took out a taser instead, "I keep misplacing this, I could shock her unconscious."

"Nah, we both need our education. Don't mind me, she's not a problem."

"You look very...shiny." The boy looked at himself, he was covered in saliva, "Taser?"

"No, no thanks." He began to walk away again, girl on him. Cop whatever scratched his head with the taser, wondering what the hell was up with those two before accidentally pressing the trigger.

* * *

In the class, everyone was staring at the two other students who were too close to each other, the cute and popular Cupa and the nobody named Toby (no Kingdom Hearts yet).

And the cute one was licking him.

"WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT." They all screamed, seeing Cupa hug and licked face, "WHY IS SHE LICKING YOU?!" They all pointed at the unfortunate victim.

"It's a phase!" He screamed out, the tongue going down to his clothed chest,

"Hello class, sorry I'm late as always but-" The teacher paused when he saw the scene before him, "Did I miss something?"

"A PHASE!" The boy yelled.

* * *

"Oh god!" Toby was eating lunch at the rooftop, his friend was busy licking licking his fingers, "You know eating with one hand is hard for me!"

"Your fingers are delicious." She stated, her tongue rolling around his hand, "Your skin is actually nice to lick."

"I am sticky." He replied, a billion mosquitos sticking onto his body, "This is uncomfortable." His blood was being sucked dry from his skin, paling, "I need a hospital."

Toby, after finishing his sandwich, collapsed on the floor. The girl still had her tongue go across his unconscious body."

* * *

"Huh?" The boy woke up, seeing lights above him, he looked around to see he was at a hospital room, "Oh yeah, lack of blood-" He felt his toes curl and he slumped upwards, Cupa still licking him.

"You awake?"

He then screamed in anguish.

* * *

"Ugh..." Cupa woke up, her tongue stuck onto her friend on the hospital bed, "Why am tasting him." She got off the boy, wiping her tongue in disgust, "Oh yeah, the phase."

"Oh god..." Toby groaned in his sleep, "Don't suck me like that, holy shit."

She patted his head lightly, seeing the damage on him, "Woo, took it took far." She also noticed this is one of those cheap hospital beds where a bunch of other patients were in the same room but behind curtains, "I'm thirsty."

Cupa went out and stared at the other patient.

It was a cop.

"Come...here...little shit." The cop weakly took out a gun and aimed it at her, "Revenge for injury-" He then shocked himself, the gun wasn't the gun but the taser, "RHCNFICFKR."

Now the girl wondered what she did.

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR LAZINESS. HOLY FUCK!**

 **I realize I'm becoming crappier. My mind is running out.**

 **Mighty No. 9, YOU FAILED ME! WHY?!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	39. Cuddling

Cuddling

* * *

 **A short chapter for a lazy writer.**

 **I mean, I need some sort of relief, my brain hurts so much.**

 **Oh, we got 69 reviews. My dream.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It was winter, the coldest time of the year where most people at night go home, turn on their heater as high as possible and play video games in a snuggie.

Apparently, two children were up still, their mother going to bed early after a couple of beers. Cupa was in her hoodie, holding onto it warmly while the boy at the other side of the couch was shivering.

"You okay?" She asked Toby, arms wrapped around his legs, "You cold?"

"No shit." He replied, shaking and snot running down his nose, "Fireplaces are redundant."

"Wanna get in the hoodie." She lifted her hoodie by the side, offering him a spot by her side, "It's warm."

"I'm okay here." Toby continued to shiver and sniff, the girl felt a bit bad for him so she scooted towards him while he was distracted and put the hoodie over him, "Hey, the fuck-"

"Shut it and cuddle." Her hand spanked his head, she rubbed her head against his neck and rested it on his shoulders, "You feel so soft~"

"Ugh, okay. Just for awhile." He told her, moving closer to her and wrapping the hoodie around them, "Just for awhile-"

* * *

The next day, Gaby went downstairs, she looked at the couch to see her son and mutually adopted daughter sleeping next to each other, warmly and cozily while slumping their bodies next to each other,

"Aw..." The woman took out a camera, "Pictures, for the grandchildren."

Of course, when they woke up, they chased Gaby around the house for an hour for her camera.

* * *

 **That was short...**

 **I watched Kung Fury and it was badass! I am really looking forward to Kung Fury II, look it up on Youtube, thirty-one minutes of your life you don't want back.**

 **Next chapter is a lemon. Finally.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	40. Lemonade

Lemonade

* * *

 **Here it is, the lemon. Don't even dare question me about this one. I have truly ran out of ideas, gotta consult Shine but he takes forever to respond. My life feels more and more painful to live through with each moment, I'm still going to do a hundred moments.**

 **That will be a looooong time.**

 **Rule 34 hooked me into some deep stuff, not the philosophy deep but deep in penis levels. What have I become? A person with a chance to rebuild his life is writing fanfiction and watching paizuri on Danbooru. Pathetic.**

 **Oh shoot, I mentioned a fetish I liked.**

 **For ow's question, yeah. Probably would turn her into big boobied Cupa if she was shocked.**

 **STORY IS NOW, FORGET WHAT I JUST WROTE.**

* * *

"Hello." Toby told the reader, "Have a seat over here." You took a seat on the table, at the opposite end, Cupa and the boy sat there, wearing suits and staring at you, "What is this about with the lemon chapter idea?"

"TALK!" Cupa slapped you straight on the face, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR A LEMON!"

The reader rubbed their cheek, before being grabbed by the collar by the girl, "You disgust me."

"Cupa, that's enough." Toby told his friend who calmed herself down and let you go, going back to her chair, "Now, I could understand people wanting us to have kids, but sex on the screen?" He repeated, "You're lucky Chris Hanson isn't here to offer you the seat."

"Oh yeah, what he said." She agreed, "Who's Chris Hanson?"

You tried asking what is going on but you were slapped by the boy, stopping you entirely, "You think you're funny, huh? Me and Cupa may have our perverted moments and even make love, but that's not on screen!"

"But I never fucked you yet." The Creeper said at her friend, "Me want that hot dog." He sweated a bit and tugged at the collar of his suit, "Can we make this quick? I gotta pee."

"Of course." She patted his back, "You." They turned back to you and the nervous look on your face worsened your situation, "Made us go through the trouble of kidnapping your bitch ass."

"Of course, due to our...sensitivity to our sexual affairs, I'm afraid we gotta give an example to the more...intense shippers."

The wires struck in your head immediately, knowing what they were implying. You tried running out of your chair but it was screwed onto the floor and you were handcuffed.

"Easy. We'll make it quick." Cupa took out a gun and a knife, "We got a...silencer...throat slitter. Pick which one-"

"Hey guys! Brought home donuts, want some?" Gaby knocked on the other side, the two shot up and opened the door, running outside and slamming the door shut, the reader was busy panicking and staring at the two weapons that will end their life soon.

* * *

"We're back." Cupa went inside the room again, she wiped her mouth and licked her fingertips, "Waiting for my bishōnen-there he is!" She clapped her hands when her friend went inside, "Woo, yay."

"Okay, after our delicious donuts, we did some thinking, it is more fitting if we give you a lemon." The girl took out a two slices of lemon in conjunction the boy's sentence, "We'll just put there in your eyes. Makes life better of you are blind."

The last thing the reader saw was two kids approaching them with lemons towards their face.

* * *

 **THAT WAS FUCKED UP.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter is about Cupa turning to big boobie Cupa when struck by lightning. Feels pretty messed up since Toby is a young boy and Cupa is now a woman with big tits.**

 **Ew, flat is justice.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	41. Charged

Charged

* * *

 **Oh fuck, the chapter where Cupa stops being flat. I am scared for what shit she'll do to Toby and how painful it will be for his dick. Oh mai, hopefully I make sure this doesn't look like MILF and shota hentai.**

 **Cupa isn't a mom though, obviously.**

 **Just completed EarthBound...emotional ending. I would like it more if MY FUCKING COUSINS LISTENING TO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MUSIC NEXT TO ME, THE ONLY FUCKING THING THEY WATCH ON NETFLIX IS SHITTY TEEN DRAMAS WHERE LESBIAN TELLS BITCH AROUND LIKE ASSHOLES AND MAKE UP LATER INSTEAD OF GOOD SHIT LIKE SHERLOCK OR DAREDEVIL, WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK. I LOST FAITH IN THE GENERATION OF TEENAGERS, STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES.**

 **Needed that, loved EarthBound's ending still, my cousins have no affect on my love for EarthBound.**

 **Also, I'm questioning my loyalty to my waifu, it hurts but there are so many good looking females in the waifu sea! I don't even know if she will love me bec**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

The premise of this chapter is that Cupa had a electricity accident and became Charged Cupa, basically a more womanly version of her with double Ds and taller than the boy and was curvy as fuck.

Toby ripped his mouth off when he saw her.

The girl (not a girl anymore) told him that the effects of this was a month at worst, so he and his mother had to cope living with female who looked like she was straight out of college and had the body to rival a goddess.

"M-Mom?" Toby opened the door of his mother's room, she was having those moments where she drank wine before bed, "Do you have the time for a question."

"Lay it on me." Gaby replied, sipping from the bottle, "Just here, drinking."

"Yeah, when was the last time you had sex?" The awkwardness was real, "Not mocking your age but really."

"Well, the last time I fucked...six months ago? Was with a guy at the bar, some kid trying to get drunk for the first time. Said I looked like I was straight out of college, he was younger than me." She answered, finishing the wine, "Our conversation got a bit steamy so we blew it off at a hotel."

"Please tell me you used protection."

"I took a pill, few times in my life." Gaby yawned, "Why you ask about my sex life?"

"Cupa...well, she was having a wet dream about me. Kept moaning for Toby to push harder." He sighed, "Wanna see?"

"Ah~! Not there!" They watched her writhe and moan in her sleep, "Toby~"

"I cannot believe I am being fantasized by a girl who looks like she is in second year high school." The boy shivered, "Please mom, I don't want her fondling me in sleep."

"Do not worry, I'll handle it." Gaby went over and fixed her son's pillows that were next to the Creeper vertically and pushed them into Cupa's arms, "There we go." She grabbed the pillows, hugging them and thrusting her hips against them.

"Oh my..." He tugged on his boxer that were getting tighter than usual, "Gonna sleep on the couch, night." He grabbed his nightcap and ran downstairs, "Don' follow me!"

"He's going to fap." His mother sighed and went back to her room as the Creeper humped the pillows faster.

* * *

The two were at the mall, all the nearby males stared at the girl in a hoodie that was too small for her who was eating with what was presumed to be her brother.

Thankfully, the boy's inner psyche felt.

"Am I paying for this again?" He asked her and she nodded, "Well, good thing this is fast food."

"Yup, I'm broke." She replied, smiling at him, "Lucky that thunder didn't change my personality."

"Yeah, would have been worse for me if your this seductress." They finished their food, "You know how much bleach I put on my pillow?!"

"Sorry about that, good thing you ran out of bed." She said, "Um...gotta buy some stuff."

"Where?"

"Victoria's. Tiny bras don't fit anymore." His blood froze, she stood up and stretched her arms, any other male glancing at her direction would have a nosebleed, "You gotta buy for me."

"Ugh...fine." He took out his wallet.

* * *

At the very...very good lingerie store, the young boy was busy waiting outside the changing room just waiting outside as women gave him dirty looks after passing by him.

"Are you done?!" He knocked on the side of the dressing room Cupa was occupied in, "Busy being judged by the shoppers."

"Should I wear this, or this?" Her hand took out two racks of very...revealing underwear. Toby pissed himself, "I can't pick!"

"Pick underwear that doesn't show your nipples or pussy. Those are for your honeymoon where lewd things begin."

"That's why I'm picking these."

Then he walked out of the store.

* * *

The teen still had his money however, so they went home without anything luckily, "Well, gotta use those two pads!" He felt her boobs crushing his head, himself underneath the taller girl.

"Your melons are going to kill me!" He cried out.

"Feel happy for me! I'm finally not flat anymore." She then crushed his head by pushing her breasts down more against his head, "See-Toby?" Her eyes went down to see him frozen, like he was brain dead.

"The softness...is impossible!" The boy blabbered out.

* * *

After dinner, the two got too...intimate after Toby saw her changing. They were lucky Gaby was drunk downstairs so she couldn't hear.

"I fucked an older woman." Toby groaned out, both of them in a state of undress underneath the blankets, "Why did I do that?"

"Cause I'm hot." Cupa answered, smiling at him, "You love the boing bits a bit

too much, don't you?"

"Hey, you're the one who presented."

"I wasn't dived in."

"Wondering if you can get pregnant." He wondered, "You're in a hot teen body, is my little baby getting in you?"

"Ew, that sounds gross!" She whined, "I dunno, if a doctor looked into me it will be very weird-" Suddenly, she began glowing and a light blinded the room. The boy looked at his best friend who was back to her flat moe self, "Oh. Fuck."

"Hey, flat chest is back!" He exclaimed, sighing in relief, "Is playing with a board like playing with two pillows?"

"Fuuuuckkk." The girl moaned how her physical maturity was gone, "My boobs! NOOOOOOOO!"

"So, is that no to more sex or..."

* * *

 **THAT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Sorry, lots of walking around in my personal life. Also I restarted playing Skyrim and Vampires came and got revenge on me by killing Adrianne and Nazeem's wife with a guard after I saved a hostage from vampires for the Companions.**

 **That is not a coincidence, no matter how the game works.**

 **I'm back to school-ish. Dunno.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	42. Yui

Yui

* * *

 **Wow, I never noticed the views of this story skyrocketed so fast, not even a hundred now it's four thousand views. Holy shit, thanks guys. I dunno if I should reach a hundred chapter, dunno if I could make it.**

 **I'll try my best, give a good finale.**

 **Took me forever to convince Shine to watch a bit of Fate/stay night: UBW's godly animation, he kept responding with the word 'life' and I'm fucking sick of it.**

 **Ass hurts here. The heat is slaughtering puppies where I am.**

 **This is going to be short chapters on the duo's future kids if they decide to have them. Those kids are cute, except Junior because he's gonna die, no matter what.**

 **If Toby can have a happy ending, I'm making those two suffer.**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Oh my." Gaby laughed, seeing her son and daughter-in-law chase their child around, "Good thing I'm not chasing after her."

"Mom! Help?" Toby yelled out, his daughter in her diaper was running around the house like a hillbilly on steroids, eventually Cupa caught little Yui and lifted her out, "Thanks for nothing."

"Aw, you want mommy milk?" The child's mother asked her, "Too bad, my flat chest can't handle you."

"Nya." Yui responded, "Nya, nya." The girl grabbed her twintails at the sides.

"Did you poop inside yourself?" Cupa asked, "Did you?" Her daughter nodded and she groaned, "Ugh. Toby, you clean her."

"Hey, I cleaned her up by myself last time. You do it." He told her, "You know how disgusting poop is with corn everywhere as it leaks from the diaper?"

"Don't describe it for me, I'm the one working in this marriage!"

"Well, I clean the toilet, it's gross, you blow stuff up, at least you wear a helmet."

"If you two are going to fight about who changes a diaper, I'm taking my grandbaby." Gaby picked up her granddaughter, happily holding the child, "Now, grandma over here's gonna stop your poop. Okay?"

"Nya."

"Good." She went upstairs with Yui, the couple were alone together.

"Um...guess we're free." The young man scratched the back of his head, "Being parents are hard. She's not even one and she's too much for us."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to making love!" His wife pouted, "Made me get held back for a year at school cause I got pregnant."

"I stayed with you for that year just so you wouldn't be alone." He sighed, "Marriage is hard."

They remained silent for a bit, hearing Yui getting changed upstairs, it was that quiet.

"Wanna have another baby?"

"Which love hotel?"

"Nearest one."

"You're paying. MOM!" Toby called out, "Me and Cupa decided to have another baby!"

"Oh that's good-pfffft. Oh crap!" They heard the sound of a motor, "She's shitting! Oh gawd!" They ran upstairs, before screaming.

* * *

 **NEXT ONE IS FERENC.**

 **I ran out of ideas, so here, chapters of their kids. Can't wait to reach Junior's, I'm evil.**

 **Wonder how I'm going to beat Skyrim again, holy fuck.**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	43. Ferenc

Ferenc

* * *

 **Here's the fancy child of the two. Dunno why I made him call Toby his father and Cupa his mother since I hate fancy terms and honorifics. Why world, what's with the respect shit?**

 **We have the internet! Respect has been rendered obsolete!**

 **I need some marriage advice, my waifu and I are having more strained, we don't see each other. I don't want to get divorced to her, love her so much. Dunno what went wrong besides all the other good looking waifus I look at.**

 **Sorry for lateness, school and shit is hard. Noticed reviews disappear when summer is over. Dammit, I'm unpopular again!**

 **STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Mother. Father." Ferenc, their son went up to them with his medieval mannerism, "Shall I prepare the supper?"

"Uh..." The two were playing video games in the couch, "No, Ferenc. Dad over here's a better cook." Cupa wrapped her arm around Toby's neck.

"Well then, good day." Their son left and they sighed.

"Jesus, couldn't he just call us dad and mom? My feelings are hurt." Toby grabbed his chest, "How did he even get that idea for 'mother' and 'motherfucking father' ideas?"

"Uh...think it was because he was with us every time we watched Game of Thrones when he was a baby. Right?" Cupa suggested, medievalness must have rubbed on him.

"Oh yeah." He glanced at his son sitting early on the table, placing a napkin on his lap, "My god."

"Is the food prepared yet, father?" The boy called out, "Shall I set the plates and the utensils."

"S-Sure!" His mom yelled out, Ferenc nodded and went into the kitchen, "We look like bad parents, sounds like we enforced Nazi ideals to him but replace the Nazi with fanciness."

"But he does fittingly have the fancy hair."

"Oh yeah." They watched their son place the stuff on the table, "Who does he remind me of with that...hair and is fancy and yaoi fanart worthy?"

Leo from Nohr?

Draco Malfoy?

"Mother!" Their son called out, "Where is the meals?"

Definitely a gay DNA child between the blonde emos.

* * *

"Thank for joining us, Grandmother...Sister." The family ate at the table, it was casual, nothing was odd except the unnerved parents feeling guilt their son became medieval, "Are you alright, mother, father?"

"Y-Yeah. Just...call us mom and dad." Cupa told him, "Really, the napkin?" The boy blinked.

"Okay...mom." Ferenc hesitantly muttered, "Hi...dad."

Then the silence became awkward.

"You know." Gaby spoke up, "Every time you call me grandmother, I feel older than I actually should be."

"Okay, Grandmother."

"..."

"..."

"Help me, I've fallen and I can't get up!" She screamed, falling off the chair helplessly.

"Oh dear."

* * *

 **SO, SO SORRY FOR LATENESS. CHRIST, DOING THIS HURTS.**

 **You know, since I'm running out ideas, maybe it is time to end it even before it hits a hundred. My mind hurts trying to meet deadlines and my ideas ran out, when I'm done with the children, one last chapter to kick off.**

 **Whoops, sorry. Review if any of you haven't left.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	44. Celica

Celica

* * *

 **Here is the first adopted gamer child, basically Umaru in a nutshell. Also, side note, Toby's father will never show up bitches! Woo! I'm for the win here!**

 **Strange seeing the two grow up since, kinda ruins the Minecraft idea all together. There's nothing about Minecraft anymore.**

 **Just want to go to Otashi, I'll hurry before delays kill me.**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Oh mah god! Mam!" Celica yelled out, eating Doritos and Mountain Dew while playing video games, "I got a revelation!"

"What is it?"

"We're in a terrible fanfic!" The girl yelled out, "Dad! We got an emergency!"

"What is it?!" He ran into the room, "Dragons!" Toby held out a sword, "Skyrim prepared me for this day."

"No! We are in a crappy fanfiction!" Their daughter yelled out, "We need the army!"

"So...there isn't any dragons?" Her father sounded disappointed, "Where did I even get a sword?"

"No, look! Can you feel the desperation if the author trying to make us laugh but can't even entertain! The last good thing he made in his life is that Fusionfall fic-"

"Fusionfall!" Her parents shot up, being huge fans of the obscure and shut down MMO, "What you say?" Cupa went up to the adopted girl's face, "Finally, one of our kids are aware of Fusionfall!"

"Yes!"

"My existence is futile." Celica then marched to another fic, "Screw this."

* * *

"Bell! The drill is going to-" Mite looked beside him to see another girl who was beside him that wasn't his wife, "Eh?"

"You, me, now." The girl then grabbed him and planted his lips on him, letting go and leaving the green haired boy stunned, "I needed that."

"YOU BASTARD!" Bell then tackled Celica.

* * *

 **oh mai gawd, so creative, so funny, wow, fuck**

 **Will try putting more effort next with Otashi's sexual antics. Will be fun, wow, so cool.**

 **Please, support Fusionfall Legacy, fan game to revive Fusionfall.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	45. Otashi

Otashi

* * *

 **So tired...my life...oh fuck. At this rate, I'll never write a lemon for the two. He's the bishie of the family, sexy...ugh...if I ever make another Minecraft fic, it will be TobyXHarem and all girl getting the D.**

 **I could hear Cupa, Silica, and Andr's moans.**

 **Cupa: A-Ah! I-I'm going to explode, Toby!**

 **Silica: Ram it in! F-Fuck me, Toby!**

 **Andr: P-Please...I want you...Toby-kun..."**

 **M rating coming in!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Toby asked Celica while walking around the school, "We gotta home, your grandma is hungry."

"He's with girls." His daughter answered, "Back at his classroom most of the time."

"Oh god." He scratched the back of his head, "Let's go. I don't want my boy to get a girl pregnant." The young marched off, his hands raised in the air.

"My, my, you are all very beautiful." The pinkette told the female classmates in a classroom, "Do you ladies wish to have tea with me later?"

"Oh yes." They answered, drooling. There was a knock on the door and Otashi turned to it to his father was there.

"Uh, scratch that. Perhaps another time." The boy apologized before strutting to the doorway, joining him and his sibling and walked through the hall, "What is it? Dad, Celica, hi." He greeted, "I was busy with ladies."

"Had to go to the parents-teachers conference thing, your mom is busy blowing up stuff." Toby muttered, "Your other siblings went home, your older sister is the only one left because she was playing games in the library."

"I played Overwatch, was an emergency."

* * *

"MOTHAFUCKER!" Cupa blew up a building, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Boss is insane." A worker noted, "She's married, right?" His coworker nodded, "Crap."

* * *

"O-Otashi!" A girl ran up to the family when they were about to head out, she was cute and had green hair tied with cute pigtails by the side, "I wanted to say something to you!"

"What it is?" The boy asked, the girl took a deep breath.

"I-I love you! Please, y-you're the nicest boy I ever known in my life, can I please can I be your girlfriend?" Toby and Celica turned to Otashi who was had his hand on his chin in thought.

"Perhaps we should discuss that tomorrow over some lunch, maybe?" He replied in a seductive voice, "But I'm busy with my family."

"Oh sorry." She apologized, "Uh...see you tomorrow?" He nodded and the girl ran off. Toby looked at his son, dilating his eyes.

"How many confessions by this week?"

"Seven, if you count her."

"What do you do after they confess?" His sister butted in, Otashi laughed, "Please don't tell me you make love to them."

"I don't. I just...say I am rather young for dating."

"Me and your fucked when we were your age, don't give me a 'too young' excuse." Toby said, they arrived at the car for some unexplainable reason, "Why did I say that?"

"Don't worry, she'll be on a list." Otashi eased, "Every confession given to me, put the name on the list of potential lovers."

"Then why don't you just daaaaate one of them?" Celica asked, "You can have a threesome for all you know.

"Well, each one of them is pretty. But dad wouldn't allow it."

"I won't feed a million daughters-in-law." They got into the car, "Give your brothers a chance to hook up with one of them at least."

"Ferenc is too fancy for their taste, Toby is too weird for them." The actually Toby sighed, "Plus, they aren't as attractive as me."

"Of course." He started the car, "Wonder what your mom is doing-"

* * *

"MOTHAFUCKA!" Cupa was blowing up more buildings listed for demolishment, "HAHA!"

"Is she Osama bin Laden reincarnated?" A worker asked, "Because she's enjoying herself too much."

"I need MOAR!" She threw more dynamite, "I LOVE MY JOB!"

* * *

 **Oh god.**

 **My quality of my writing is getting suckier, hence my reasons of not wanting to continue because my mind hurts. I wonder if I could do dramatic writing...**

 **Fuck, I can't.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	46. Junior

Junior

* * *

 **Here it is. The dead one.**

 **Hope you like it, sickos.**

 **Found the Assassin's Creed trailer, why is there rap? Is this canon? When does this take place? What the fuck is going on? Why am I saying goodbye to Toby and Cupa? WHY?!**

 **STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Toby blinked, he stared at his...third born child? He impregnated her that many times? But he aged so well, "Cupa?"

"What? Fucking, sex crazed psycho." She spat while holding her son, "Stop getting me pregnant, this rate I'll die."

"C'mon. You like the sack."

"We're still here, dad!" Yui yelled, their children next to them, "Can we actually see him?"

"Oh." Cupa handed their son to Toby, "Gentle, don't want you crowding on him."

The children looked at the boy, sleeping in his dad's arms, "Do you have a name, father?" Ferenc asked, "We need a name for the third born."

"Erm..." The young man noted his son had dark hair like him, "Dunno, we decided."

"Hi! Busy drinking!" Gaby came in, rushing inside, "Where's my new grandbaby?" She grabbed the boy from her son's arms, "The hell? Why does he look like baby you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he looks like you when you came out of the tummy." The grandmother noted, looking at her grandchild, "Wow, he looks EXACTLY like you!"

"Really?" Yui peeked at the baby, "He looks kinda ugly..."

"Elder sister, don't call our brother ug-oh dear god." Ferenc winced, "So...frail looking for a child."

"Me see!" A young Celica jumped up, "WAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAH!" A baby Otashi screamed also, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" And that was his first words.

"Was Toby really that ugly?" Cupa looked at her loving fuck buddy, "Like, THIS evil henchmen look our baby's having doesn't make me want a name him, might be a disgrace to whatever name I pick!"

"Okay, then he keeps my name. Mine was a disgrace enough if I looked like...this." He winced, "Toby Junior, there. You feel the shame, you better not kill yourself later because you'll be very sexy later."

Toby Junior looked up at him, then cried.

Probably because what his dad just said is absolute bullshit.

* * *

 **AND THEN HE DIED, LATER.**

 **Next one's second to last chapter. The reason for finishing this series off is because I saw the writing quality drop and until I get my priorities straight, O can't write another fic.**

 **Don't worry, last chapter will be a blast.**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	47. Yami

Yami

* * *

The last of the children! My god, Cupa should stop getting pregnant, hell even adopting. How are you gonna pay for these kids child supports? Their college funds? Toby never went to college or Cupa so Gaby had enough for at least one baby.

Well, never gonna show Toby's dad...ever...I have daddy issues, don't judge me.

I realized Toby if he was Japanese, he would have the First-Name Basis trope, where he doesn't wanna be called by his last name or call other people by them.

Plus he had last name issues, likely because he still shares his dad's.

STORY IS NOW

* * *

"Mama!" Yami screamed while holding the phone up, "I see a Gastly!"

"Oh yeah, get it!" Ever since Pokémon Go! came, the family are actually going outside just to catch them all, all the kids and the parents were busy trying to catch Pokémon at a park.

Cupa was too lazy to so Yami was using the phone to catch and scout for the Pokémon.

"Yes!" She heard Toby scream, "I caught a Mew under a truck! Haha!"

"Dad! You piece of shit!" Ferenc yelled, "Um...I mean, why must you torture me, father?" Out of everyone in the family, being Pokémon fanatics, Ferenc was the biggest one of them all, "Under a truck?"

"Nintendo's good at programming." Toby replied briefly, "Now, I gotta break into Area 51 for Mewtwo." The father jumped into a car, "Who's following me?! Yami, you're too young for government property damage."

"Okay!" The car drove away as Cupa watched her child, "Just gonna steal that Mewtwo from their phone from the person who catches it when they get back." The mom murmured, Yami was pointing the phone around like a maniac.

"Mama! I caught a Dratini!"

"What?" Cupa ran over to her child and looked at the phone, "Where did you get it?"

"In the bush."

She blinked, most things the Creeper got was were fucking Pidgeys and top percentage Ratatats."

"Yay! Wee!" The girl twirled around in victory, "I'm a wiener!"

"Winner."

"Winner!" Yami cheered, "Nobody can beat me now!"

* * *

"MOTHAFUCKA!" Seems like the family (excluding for Junior because...reasons) were not the only ones trying to break into Area 51 because real life Team Rocket was there, "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Celica screamed out.

"To Mewtwo!" They then crashed their car and blew up.

* * *

"Here we go!" Cupa and Yami went home, it being dark already, "Wonder how your siblings are doing?"

"Dunno." They went in, "Mama, can I see big brother Toby?" The Creeper became quiet for a bit before nodding, "Thanks!"

They went upstairs, towards a room. They opened the door and it was neat and tidy but no sign of it being used in awhile. The girl ran towards a jar sitting on top of a drawer and went on her toes.

"Hi big brother!"

"..." Cupa watched the dumb Yami, she still thought Junior was 'shrunken and lived in a jar now thanks to global warming', "Um...want to say something!"

"Sure, big bro! I caught a Dratini!" Yami held up the phone, "I'm gonna be the best that ever was!"

"Heh heh heh." Cupa went really silent, "Yami...can I talk to your brother? He's resting for a bit and he doesn't want to wake up."

"Okay!"

She ran out of the room, closing the door on the way. The mother sighed and went to the jar, fixing it a bit, "Hey...Toby..." She tried finding the words to say, "Uh..been awhile since I visited. Yami uses your room , if you can't see she uses it a lot, might move you to the hallway or our room."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"I'm sorry...again for...not seeing the signs of depression. I'm not a good parent." She let out a hoarse chuckle, "Better call your dad, see if they're alive."

"What has Pokémon done to us." Toby looked at the scene, a battlefield littered with bodies of trainers, military, Team Rocket and his barely breathing children surrounding him, "It was made for fun, the challenge, the journey! Now all we want is to catch them all and slaughter each other with our captured animals."

He looked up, yelling at the heavens, "Why? Why must we shed this bloodshed for creatures trapped in digital devices?! Is this the truth of our species, aimlessly wandering in pursuit of nothing until death? Why must-" He looked at his phone, "Mewtwo!" He flicked his finger and caught the Pokémon, "Yes!"

The young(ish) man began dancing in the middle of a battlefield, holding his phone up in victory.

* * *

 **NEXT ONE'S LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Nobody reviewed and I announced this is the end. Sad, nobody cares for me anymore, like real life. Gonna put all my effort to the last chapter just for you guys.**

 **Too tired, have to end my own life.**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE FINALE.**


	48. Met

Met

* * *

 **The finale...the duo's end is here...bittersweet goodbyes to the entire family. Goodbye Toby...bye Cupa...bye Gaby...bye the rest we forgot by now. This fic went downhill really fast for some reason, better end it than beat it with a dead horse.**

 **Lots of stuff on my mind, can't write a fic in awhile after the finale episode. Can't tell if this will be a long chapter.**

 **I need help, I'm gonna be abandoned again, it's a metaphor at the end, I'm alone, this always happens in the end of my fics, everyone leaves me like an old person in a hospital bed.**

 **I'm a sad person. Remember guys, signature of me to not to make an after messages most of the time to let go off the drama. This is it, the finale, goodbye.**

 **STORY IS...last...goodbye...**

* * *

"Let me see." A scientist at his home known as Hideki muttered, "Should I do this?" He took out the disc, Minecraft written on this, "Should old science buddies back together.

Hideki was a scientist for the government, one of the many independent ones recruited to do...odd experiments. He was assigned to transfer data from computers into real life, like that movie Pixels except it doesn't suck. Without a team, the scientist was wondering how he can program real AI and make the summoning instantaneous due to the lack of a teleporter, a pod or anything scientific besides Mountain Dew.

"They wouldn't fund this! How the fuck am I supposed to make anything come out?" Minecraft was an ideal way from harmless stuff to come out of the game, a simple apple or a block of dirt going out would be useful so he could get a few million, "This is a frustrating as when I was captured by North Korea."

Hideki was obviously the next Einstein, captured occasionally by some insane country, but not even could do this alone due to his freelance status, "Hmm?" His phone rang, picking it up, he put it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Hideki, we need to talk."

"Hey, general boss..." The scientist sheepishly replied, hoping it wasn't another budget cut or a rant about his slow progression, "Something you want to say?"

"You're off the data reality transfer project. UN wants another job for you."

Hideki blinked, "W-What about all my work-"

"Forget it, you'll be paid double for whatever it is your working on. Do whatever you want with it now, we don't care about you bringing pixels into real life." The speaker on the phone told him, "You will be picked up by next week, info on your assignment will be given but no today. Be prepared."

The call ended, Hideki looked at the phone before jumping up, "Yes! I don't have to work on this shit anymore!" He took the disc out, putting it in the case, "This is for all the time it took for those mods!" He lightly punched the disc, "This is for all that programming time!" He punched it again, "This is for all those Minecraft walkthrough video I was forced to watch!"

After screaming and punching it for a bit while more, Hideki decided to stop and throw it at the trash before crying to himself in relief.

* * *

Toby tugged on his uniform, looking at his report card that he wasn't supposed to open. He sighed, seeing the shitty grades he got again, n matter how much the boy tried, he found a way to fail.

"Toby." The teacher came in, "Are you reading your report card early?" He nodded and the man sighed, "Ugh, most classmates are peeking at theirs also. All of them passed, even the dumbest ones."

"Except me?"

"Except you." Toby looked down in shame, "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you. You don't even out effort at math, science, english, not even PE."

"I try my best."

"Well, you're best isn't enough. Look, we both you're stupid, you can't even remember things right, being in daydream land. Another like report card like that and you'll never get a proper job." The teacher said, "Um...a few year the caretaker might consider to retire, might be an assistant, you could take his place. All I got for you."

He remained silent, looking at the report card, "Good thing your mom is upper middle class, least you got all that unused college money." He was pat in the back. The man left the room leaving the boy to his thoughts.

"Fuck..." He banged his head against the desk, "I'm a failure." He continued to slap himself with the report card for the next five minutes.

* * *

He walked alone in the rain, usual since he was too precarious to take a blasted umbrella. As the teen separated himself from the couples, the friends, the classmates who were together towards his way back home.

"A ghost better not fucking jump on me." His feet hurt as he kept walking in the rain, clutching his bag as raindrops fell on him, "Gotta get home, gotta get-ow."

Toby bumped into a trash can, some garbage falling, "Shit." The boy bent down and quickly picked the trash up with his fingers before putting them back in, "Ew." He moved his hand to the rain and felt it run down his fingers, "Wash it off-"

His eyes went down on the floor to see another object, "Eh?" He saw it was a disc case. He picked it up, wiping away the pebbles and whatever bits of water on it. A disc was inside of it, "What the hell?"

Toby glanced around, wondering if someone was doing a prank on him. He flipped the object around to see the disc wasn't scratched out in the back, "Hello? Anyone left their sex tape?" Blinking, he slowly put the disc into his pocket, realizing what he just said out loud was a bad idea.

Oh, free sex tape.

He looked around again, before running way."

* * *

"Heeeeey, son!" Gaby greeted, on the couch watching Netflix, "That time f the year again?"

"Uh huh." His mother learned already that Toby would hide report cards on report card day, "Give it."

"Here." Taking out the report card from his bag, he grabbed the slightly opened card and put it on the table, "See my failures, going to go upstairs and stare at the mirrors.

No really, he was going to see some makeshift shameful porn.

"Okay, not gonna bother you." Gaby muttered as he went up, "Oh god, he'd better improved..."

* * *

"Ugh." Toby threw his bag onto the floor, slapping his head, "Disc..." He took out the case, he opened it, "Let's pop you in-" He blinked, apparently the case covered the logo, revealing a marker written Minecraft logo on it, "Shoot." He was hoping it wasn't anything else.

From the look of it, it looked like that kind of dvd people burn data in for cheap family videos or piracy. Depending on the marker writing on it, it looks like a classic case of breaking the law for your bratty seven year old who watches Minecraft Youtubers all day.

"Poor, pathetic fool. Why waste a perfect disc?" Despite being pirated, a game was still a game, why did it end up in the trash? Punishment? The teen shrugged before going to his monitor and putting the disc in, "Better be good."

He saw a link show up on his computer, he sat on the chair and clicked it, what opened a black screen with white words on it, like program editing except it wasn't editing and it was a screen.

* * *

 **Minecraft**

 **Play**

* * *

Those were the words on there, no settings, no options, just a black screen with a logo and one option. Toby wondered if this would put a virus, tempting to close the window badly but decided to risk it, just in case this a guise for pornography.

He clicked the button.

Suddenly his computer flashed a bright light.

...

...

...

...

Toby wondered if he died, likely not because he could feel himself in a body still, because it wasn't even a minute since he landed on the floor but lost all his senses for a frame of a second. He did feel something heavy on him however, "Oh my god...what happened?" His vision began coming back, hoping he doesn't wake up in a desert.

"Eh?" He heard another voice, wasn't his or his mom's. His vision came back and all he saw was green cloth, then it lifted itself revealing auburn eyes staring at him, "W-WAH!"

"Ah!" The boy jumped up along with the girl, they looked at each other, "The fuck?" His eyes inspected her, she was...goodness, his heart exploded for a bit. The girl had a green hoodie with a Creeper logo on the hood, short auburn hair and eyes and was bottomless.

Shit, that could only mean one thing.

"Hi! I'm Cupa!" She stood up, introducing herself, "Umm...where am I?"

The two continued to look at each other, little did they know this was where everything will all start.

Each smile...

Each kiss...

Each tear...

Each death...

Each moment...

No matter what, they will always love each other, no matter where or when, they'll pull through even if they burn the world around them while they're at it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End_


End file.
